Perpetual Twilight
by finalitylife
Summary: If the battle is lost, all worlds...all existence would be lost with it. There is no choice but to grow stronger to protect everything...to protect those he cares about...to protect her. There simply is no other choice.
1. Chapter 1

1A/N: Multi-chaptered story that I'm not exactly sure how long it will be, but probably nothing less than 10 chapters. It won't really fit into the true storyline of Bleach, but will use certain elements. Other than that, just as might as well see where it goes.

Perpetual Twilight

Chapter 1

By: Finalitylife

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Bleach or its characters. That's all I got..

Lightning illuminates the pitch black sky and crashes of thunder shake the very Earth itself, yet such things do not frighten Ichigo, even if many others cower in fear of the storm. Instead it is the simplest part of the storm, the rain itself slowly falling from the sky that truly bothers him...because it won't wash away the sins...it can't wash away the blood on his hands...her blood.

He can hear the sick laughing within his mind, though he knows there is nothing he can do to shut it up. He is not strong enough to beat it back completely...he was not strong enough to stop it from taking control...he had failed it every fathomable meaning of that word for the simple fact he had failed her.

He had once waged a war against Soul Society itself to save her life, battling against all who stood in his path including the demon-like captain Kenpachi Zaraki as well as the stoic and cold brother of the one he sought to save...both vastly powerful in their own right, both fell to his strength.

In the end, he had defeated those he needed to save her life...to set her free. He had fulfilled his promise to her, though he knew in his heart the promise wasn't just for that battle, but for all time, for whenever someone threatened her life. He knew he would never let anyone hurt her as long as he wielded the power he had...the power that he had because of her...

He had stopped anyone from truly hurting her because in the end, he could hurt her just fine on his own. The greatest threat was the darkness within his very soul...the taint that simply would not wash away no matter how long he stood in the rain. He wanted to just blame the Hollow within him for hurting her, not have to feel the never-ending guilt, but he knew that the Hollow was simply a part of himself...he hurt her...it was all him.

Fighting with Rukia was nothing new for Ichigo, had become something he was accustomed to, something that he actually enjoyed on some level. However, this time, he remembered being angry...angrier than he had been in awhile though at this moment, he couldn't even remember what the fight was about. All he knew was that they were still fighting even as they went out to fight a Hollow, were still fighting even as the battle started. Ichigo had become distracted, gotten himself into a wrong position...and Rukia had been left open to the Hollow's attack. Despite their fighting, he had not hesitated for a second in his next move, for the split second he was moving realized how similar this moment was to the first time he had met Rukia...the battle that had led to the beginning...never thinking this routine battle could lead to the end.

Though he could not remember what he and Rukia had been fighting about, he could remember the pain...he could still remember the fear...

--

The pain ravaged his body as the sharp claws sunk in to his flesh, but he knew that the attack had not touched Rukia, and that made it okay, even as his body told him instantly the severity of the wound as he could feel his body quickly going limp. He looked up, meeting Rukia's eyes seeing no trace of the anger that had been there before. Instead, he could see the fear in her eyes as his blood began dripping from his body, choking out of his mouth as he breathed...as he tried to speak.

"Get out of here Rukia...run..." Ichgio fell to his knees, Rukia instinctively grabbing hold of him, preventing him from collapsing completely, her small 'human' body struggling with the weight.

"Run Rukia...run..." She squeezed him tightly with defiance in her eyes.

"No...I won't leave you..." Rukia's words were cut off by the large bellowing laughter of the Hollow.

"Foolish Shinigami...I was told you would be a challenge, but I see you are truly nothing. It is time you die, though I can promise she will share the same fate as you..."

Ichigo gripped the hilt of Zangetsu, trying to force himself back to his feet so at the very least he could give Rukia time to get away, but he simply couldn't, his vision refusing to clear...his body refusing to cooperate. Darkness was closing in all around him, and the only thing he found to grab on to was a raw, uncontrollable feeling that was rising up from deep inside him, telling him to destroy the Hollow without mercy.

From this feeling he found strength, a sadistic smile forming on his face. In a flash he was out of Rukia's arms, his blade passing effortlessly through the Hollow who could only stand in shock at the speed of the movement, before a spray of blood erupted out, it soon fading away into oblivion.

Ichigo collapsed to one knee, the blood lust still at the surface of his mind, fighting his hardest to force it under control now that the enemy was gone. However, it would not relent, simply growing stronger and louder, maniacal laughter clouding his mind. This was not right...he knew this feeling...feared this feeling. He could barely register Rukia grabbing on to him again, begging to know what was wrong as he clutched his head in pain.

"Run Rukia...run..."

"The Hollow is gone Ichigo...your hurt...there's no reason to run away." However, Ichigo continued to plea with her.

"Please Rukia...run away...get out of here."

"I don't understand Ichigo..." Rukia felt Ichigo's body tense up, a terrible sense of dread suddenly gripping her to her very core as Ichigo's spirit energy suddenly changed into something that feel horribly foreign to her.

"Bitch...I told you to run away..." Rukia instantly knew the voice was different...did not contain any trace of caring in it as it just had. It was confirmed when Ichigo's head snapped up, his hand moving from where it had been clutching his head. Half his face was covered in a white mask, more and more being covered as Rukia looked on in horror, a twisted inhuman grin on Ichigo's face.

"Hehe...run away little shinigami...I want to enjoy the hunt..."

--

Ichigo gripped his hands tightly into fists, the memoryfar to painful to keep seeing though it had never left his thoughts since he had 'awoken' from his lost state with Yourichi standing in front of him naked and with power flowing around her though neither of these two things really caught Ichigo's attention. His eyes could only see one thing, locking completely on a single form as he dropped his bloody zanpakutou to the ground with a metal clang. All he could see was Rukia, her small, bloody figure behind Yourichi laying motionless on the ground.. .the scraps of clothes that still held on her body barely covering her modestly. Rukia...there was so much blood...so many cuts bleeding out on to the ground.

It had been at that moment that all the memories had returned to Ichigo, and all he could do was collapse to his knees gripping his head screaming in pain, the laughter filling his head without remorse. He was a monster...that much he knew.

He had chased her through the city, mocking her, torturing her with gleeful joy, all the while her futile attempts to defend herself were knocked away, her pleas to stop laughed away.

Rukia...she had actually been begging him to stop...Rukia had actually begged...he knew that had made him the happiest, and that realization had caused him to vomit up everything that was in his body.

This was where Yoruichi left him, picking up Rukia's body and disappearing in a flash, and it was at that moment the rain started falling.

--

Ichigo wasn't even sure how long he laid there in the rain, unable to gather the will to move, wishing he would just completely wash away in the never-ending rainfall, though he knew he had finally gotten up. He could only vaguely remember the conflict he must have had against Yoruichi to stop him, but he did remember every moment of hunting Rukia like a frightened little rabbit...they would be forever etched in his mind.

Ichigo knew exactly how that night would have ended had Yoruichi not been there to stop him, knew exactly what he would have done to Rukia...all the pieces would have never been found. He fought off the urge to vomit again, simply continuing to stand in the relentless cold rain. He didn't deserve to still be here after what he had done...but the rain simply would not do what it was supposed to do...could not cleanse the Earth of his horrible existence.

It was then that Ichigo heard the soft clicking...a familiar clicking walking toward him though he did not look toward the sound. Perhaps he had come to end his life for being what he was.

"Kurosaki...you really shouldn't be out in the rain like this. You'll only catch cold and then Tessai will want to cure you, and you really don't want that." Ichigo completely ignored the overly cheerful voice of Urahara, continuing to stare off into nothingness. This time when Urahara spoke, his voice was lower and more serious.

"I really don't care if you want to die out here, but I doubt Rukia will be happy when she wakes up to find you dead." This got Ichigo's attention, his gaze snapping over to the shop owner in all his sandal-hate, umbrella holding glory.

"She's alive?"

"Yes she is. Orihime is still healing her as we speak, and she is still unconscious but she is very much alive."

"Rukia..." It was all Ichigo could say at the moment.

"So now that you know that, lets go to my shop at talk about what has transpired. There still is a very serious problem...with you." Ichigo nodded slightly, following the former captain wordlessly toward there destination. Rukia was alive...he hadn't destroyed her...this time.


	2. No Words

1/N: All right chapter two thanks to a very slow day at work. The chapter is introspective and slow, but just setting some things up. If it doesn't make sense now, it will eventually. I think I can at least promise that much. Thanks to those who reviewed and hope everyone has some patience as things get moving and I adapt my writing to the Bleach Universe. Just take some time I think. I think I've found where I want to go with this story, and it could end up being longer than I intended. Who the hell knows...good luck to the readers as much as myself I guess.

Perpetual Twilight

Chapter 2: No Words

By: Finalitylife

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Bleach or its characters. That's all I got..

Yoruichi stood leaning against the wall, her golden orbs carefully watching over the sight in front of her. Orihime kneeled before Rukia's battered form, her powers in full effect encompassing Rukia's small body, slowly repairing what had been broken by...by whatever that had been. Deep inside, she knew exactly what it had been and a deep sense of foreboding lingered around her entire being.

Yoruichi shifted slightly in the clothes she had borrowed from Orihime, her nakedness having unsettled Orihime though it bothered Yoruichi little. To simply help the young woman relax a little, she had taken the clothes that simply did not fit all that well because of the two woman's difference in height as well as other areas. The dark-skinned woman let out a deep sigh, causing Orihime to look over at her with soft but sad eyes, but also the tiniest bit of hopefulness there...a hope that Yoruichi would explain what had happened to Rukia. Of course Yoruichi had not been all that forthcoming with the details because she really didn't want to see the look on Orihime's face if she told her that Ichigo had been what happened to Rukia.

Yoruichi had seen many horrors in her long life, but she knew seeing that look on Orihime's kind, gentle, and always shining face would just be too painful to handle. Right now, Yoruichi was just thankful Orihime did not need any answers to heal one of her closest friends.

Again Yoruichi shifted though this time was not because of the confines of the uncomfortable and confining clothes she was wearing, but because of the heavy apprehension that kept creeping through her body. What she had witnessed tonight was something that she never had even imagined she would ever see. She had seen the unwavering conviction Ichigo had carried within him when he had done the impossible and rescued Rukia from execution...had given everything that he was to make sure she was safe. Ichigo was the last person in all of existence who would have ever hurt Rukia yet...Yoruichi felt her body go cold. She had seen the raw terror and helplessness in Rukia's eyes when her cat form had been investigating the strange spiritual presence she had felt, and that look in Rukia's eyes...it would be awhile before she would be able to rid herself of that memory as well.

The whole encounter was one long nightmare that Yoruichi knew was far too real. She had fought fist to sword against the tormentor of Rukia who in fact had been the very young man she had trained with what could only be described as a Hollow mask covering most of his face. His maniacal and sick laughter flowing through the night as she fought back his advances, clearly his only desire was to get to Rukia. Yoruichi had managed to hold him back, though it had been difficult. It was a chilling thought to Yoruichi to think that the fight with Ichigo had been so difficult despite him not even being in Bankai form. Had he unleashed his full power, she truly wondered if she would even still be standing here with life in her body.

For whatever reason though, fate had granted Rukia and her a small reprieve as suddenly Ichigo simply stopped, ripped off that demonic mask from his own face with a terrifying scream of pain before once again she could see Ichigo's real eyes, and the confusion that was there. The howls of pain from Ichigo that would follow were just another memory that she probably would never be able to forget. Sadly, she had little more time to deal with Ichigo as Rukia continued to bleed into the street, knowing the only person who could save her now was Orihime. She simply had to leave Ichigo there lying in the street as the rain started to fall, knowing deep inside that he wouldn't be going anywhere.

She had contacted Kisuke as soon as she could, telling him quickly of the situation, and from the strange tone in Kisuke's voice, a slight change only Yoruichi would have been able to pick up on, she quickly suspected he had some prior knowledge about something that had to do with this tragedy that he had never mentioned. This of course wouldn't be the first time either of them had keep a secret from each other, but considering the things she had dealt with, Yoruichi knew it would take a little longer for her to forgive her oldest 'friend'. He would definitely be sleeping alone for awhile.

It was at that moment that Yoruichi suddenly felt an incredibly strong spiritual presence appear, one she recognized quite easily. The cold, stoic voice only confirmed exactly what she already knew.

"What has happened here?" Yoruichi did not even turn her head to the voice, knowing that if she wasn't ready to tell Orihime what had happened, she sure as hell wasn't ready to tell the Captain of the Sixth Division.

–

Kisuke Urahara sat on the ground, his body relaxed on the surface though highly nervous on the inside. He observed the pathetic sight in front of him still in tattered and slightly wet shinigami clothes, shakily holding a warm cup of tea in his hands though had yet to actually drink any. His eyes remained fixated solely on the table top in front of him with the most vacant look he had almost ever seen. He had blood on him though not all of it was his this much he knew. This was not good...not good at all.

Ichigo had yet to say anything, his only responses quiet grunts that probably didn't mean anything as Urahara asked casual questions like do you want to sit down or do you want some tea. He wasn't sure if he wanted to ask the bigger questions yet...questions he knew would get him in probably quite a bit of trouble with the certainly unstable young man in front of him. Nothing had been truly intentional on Urahara's part, but nonetheless, he had known since the moment Ichigo emerged from that hole with a Hollow mask on that something like this happening was very, very possible. He just had not told anybody this fact. Perhaps he had been wrong...perhaps...

When Yoruichi had called him he had been shocked...shocked by the fact she was actually using a phone. In fact he had been less shocked by what Yoruichi had frantically told him over the phone though he had been rattled by what had happened. He imagined that if Ichigo had actually turned into his Hollow form, it would be to defend himself from a strong enemy, not to hunt down and kill the young woman he clearly cared so much for. Urahara realized he might have overestimated a few factors like Ichigo's control but in truth he wasn't exactly an expert when it came to dealing with humans who had unimaginable shinigami powers, but also at one point had a Hollow emerge from their soul. He was an expert on many things, just not this particular situation.

"So Kurosaki, how is your tea?" Urahara was slightly surprised when he actually received a verbal response.

"Fine." It was extremely quiet, but at least it was a word, despite it clearly being a complete lie as Ichigo hadn't even sipped the tea yet.

"Good...good. So perhaps we should talk about what has...has transpired tonight? I think it might be a good idea."

Ichigo did not say anything, but Urahara could see his body tense up completely at the mention of the incident. Ichigo's hands even stopped shaking for the moment. A tense silence filled the room, Ichigo not even breathing as Urahara waited for...something.

"How is Rukia doing?"

Urahara raised an eyebrow from beneath his ever present hat. Obviously Ichigo knew that Urahara had no new information since coming to 'retrieve' him, but still he asked. As Urahara studied the young man, his brain processing the information, he slowly started to realize that Ichgio was asking in a round about way for Urahara to find out what was going on with Rukia. The young man who in reality was capable of redefining the word 'blunt' was unwilling to simply ask him to do something. Such a change in personality...this was troubling indeed.

"Well I guess it is time for an update. I will go call Yoruichi at Orihime's. She should know what's going on."

The young man did not move as Urahara rose to his feet, slowly disappearing into the next room that had almost no lightss on, doing his best to always keep one eye on the unsettled young man...just to be on the safe side. However, he lost sight of him as he made his way toward the phone on the other side of the next room.

Urahara pulled on a crinkled piece of paper that had Orihime's home phone number on it, Yoruich having given it to him to keep in touch in case of any important changes. He dialed in the number, waiting for someone to pick up, but it just kept ringing and ringing. He hung up the phone, picking it up again to dial again, making sure he put in the right number this time. Again it just kept ringing and ringing. Urahara, now getting slightly concerned that there was no answer, started thinking about what the next step should actually be. It was at this moment that a flash of lightning from the storm outside lit up the room, revealing Ichigo standing ominously only a few feet behind Urahara, causing the older man to jump in surprise but also the smallest bit of fear...though he wouldn't actually admit the second one.

He quickly realized that Ichigo was only standing there, no mask on his face though for a split second Urahara could have sworn he saw Ichigo's eyes flash yellow.

"So there was no answer then?" Urahara quickly got his breathing in order, resuming his relaxed pose with a big smile on his face.

"No, but its no big deal. If something was really going on, Yoruichi would have called me. Let's just go back and sit down and finish our tea. Shall we Kurosaki?"

Urahara motioned his arm toward the doorway back toward the room with light in it, but Ichigo didn't move, only continuing to stand there.

"I wish I could tell you not to be afraid of me, but I honestly can't. Please tell me what is happening..." Urahara couldn't help but feel pity as he heard the weak and broken voice coming from the normally confidant and brash young man. It just was not right.

"Well..." Urahara was cut off by his phone suddenly ringing, his hand quickly grabbing for it.

"Urahara Shop, how can I help you?"

"Shut up and listen Kisuke. Byakuya just showed up at Orihime's and took his sister back to Soul Society. I don't even know where he came from, but he insisted Rukia be taken to the care of the Captain of the Fourth Division. I...I didn't have any right to stop him. At the very least, Rukia is stable thanks to Orihime, but Byakuya is not happy to say the least...we're going to have more problems I think..."

Urahara listened to Yoruichi but couldn't help but fixate his sight on the terrible look of shock that had formed on Ichigo's face, him too being able to hear what was being said.

"I remember now...that's what we were fighting about. She told me her brother wanted her to come back to Soul Society, and she agreed. She was leaving tonight...I didn't want her to go...didn't want her to leave..."

Urahara watched as suddenly Ichigo grabbed the sides of his head as if in terrible pain, though did not know that Ichigo was hearing a voice and laughter only he could hear.

"Hahahahaha...of course we didn't want her to leave us, and we did our best to make sure she never would leave again." The laughter only grew more twisted, echoing to the very depths of Ichigo's soul, and all he could do was scream, Urahara dropping the phone in an instant, the barely audible voice of Yoruichi asking what was going on lost to the night.


	3. What Stirs Within

1A/N: Another somewhat slow chapter but the first few kind of have to be to build of plot, have some exposition, and all that other junk that I guess makes up a story. Things will get moving soon enough...I think at least. Doing my best on a tight schedule for the moment, things should get cleared up in a week or two and give me a little bit more time to write. Just have to wait and see. Thanks to all those who reviewed, its always appreciated and pretty much puts this story at the top of my priority list...should stay there I imagine.

Perpetual Twilight

Chapter 3: What Stirs Within

By: Finalitylife

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Bleach or its characters. That's all I got..

Ichigo truly wished it was nothing but some horrific nightmare, but he knew what he was seeing was only a terrifying memory that kept eating away at his sanity. The memory of when he has lost control, the memories of what he had done to her.

Ichigo could see, but he could do nothing, just exactly as it had been when that bastard had taken over, forced to replay it all over again in such helplessness. He had tried with every fiber of his being to make it stop, but his body would just not respond...would not listen to his screams. Rukia...Rukia was in danger, and he couldn't do anything to stop it because he was the one hurting her. It all played out before him once more...

He watched as her already bleeding body tripped, her body falling hard to the hard ground, the sound of something clearly breaking underneath her small weight. As she fought back to her feet, her wrist could be clearly seen to be that which had broken as she cradled the impossibly bent appendage with her other arm to her chest. She turned back to look directly at him as he jumped down from the rooftops, her eyes going wide in fear as she started running again. He only laughed at her futile little attempt to get away from him.

His footsteps moved slowly forward, an occasional clank of metal against the ground as the tip of his blade hit against it.

"Hahaha...do you see her Ichigo? She claims to be so tough, always fighting with us, pushing us around. Do you see how easily she falls away from who she claims to be when faced with terror? She is just a weak little girl...no one worth caring about. I'm doing both of us a favor..."

Ichigo screamed again, trying to force his will again back into his actions, and this time he felt it grow stronger, the monster within stopping his footsteps for a few seconds as he growled.

"Nice try Ichigo, but I won't let you back so soon. I have come back stronger than last time. You sure you will win eventually, but really it won't matter. In the end, no matter what happens, I will still be back, stronger and stronger each time until I am the only one left. Until then, let's just try and enjoy the hunt. I can smell her blood in the air, and it does smell so good."

Laughter again filled the night as in a flash, Rukia was back within striking distance, Zangestu slashing into her abdomen and then across her face. She inevitably fell backwards from the sudden strikes, landing on her back, a splash of blood landing on the Hollow's mask which only made him smile wider.

"There you are little rabbit. It was very rude of you to run away. Care to apologize?"

Ichigo watched as Rukia tried to stare back with strength and defiance, but it was a failing effort, her gaze breaking contact as she tried to get up.

"Please Ichigo...please stop this. Please go back to normal. This isn't you...this isn't you." Rather than use his sword, the Hollow resorted to a vicious backhand to the slowy rising Rukia, knocking her several feet down the deserted road, a trail of blood left on the dirty ground where she rolled on it.

"Foolish little girl...this is more me than you can even imagine. It is a pity you have to die though. You look like the type of girl who would like me more than him."

Ichigo could feel the disgusting lecherous and sick thoughts racing through his mind...its mind, and again tried to reassert his will before he could lay another hand on her. All he managed do was gain control for a brief second where all he could force out was 'run Rukia' in his own voice, not in the twisted tone that was the Hollow's.

His small victory was quickly beat back down by the raging Hollow within as his quiet plea was replaced with dark laugher. Again Rukia tried to run away though far slower than before, the Hollow again allowing it. Ichigo could feel what it wanted, and it wanted this to last as long as possible, his blade to taste as much of her blood as it could without killing her.

The chase went on and one, Rukia only further losing strength and blood, the begging beginning for him to stop...or at least to just kill her and end the suffering. The Hollow would grant neither to her, and Ichigo could feel tears forming in his eyes...his human eyes underneath the mask as he watched Rukia trying to crawl away. This time when he screamed, it was a scream born purely of her pain, not his.

It was at this moment, that Ichigo woke up, shooting up into a sitting position, clutching his head as remnants of the nightmarish memory lingered within his vision. Rukia...oh, god...what had he done? All he could do was ask that question over and over again, and the fact was he knew exactly what he had done. He just couldn't deal with it...

As his vision settled in, he scanned the dark surrounding recognizing one of the rooms he had stayed in before at Urahara's shop. The last thing he remembered was the phone call, and the monster's voice returning to his head, and then only blackness. He must have lost consciousness.

As he sat there, trying to pull his mind back into some sense of normalcy, he could hear two voices in another room, one female and one male, both he could recognize.

"Damn it Kisuke. I won't say this is the worst thing you've ever done, but you should have said something to at least Ichigo. He had a right to know what had awakened within him. You know he wouldn't have been able to truly understand it on his own."

"Yes Yoruichi I know but remember, everything was in such a rush back then. There was such little time to get him ready. Had I not done what I did, he would have never even awoken his own shinigami powers and the rescue mission would never even have started let alone succeeded. It just was a most unfortunate side effect that the Hollow awoke as well...and stayed awake."

Ichigo could hear Yoruichi let out a deep sigh.

"I know you didn't do anything with malice in your heart Kisuke, you never do, its just that, do you truly understand what this all means?"

"Ichigo has a Hollow slowly growing inside of him, Rukia was just tortured and nearly killed by the guy she's probably in love with, and if Soul Society figures out that there is a Hollow in Ichigo that he can't control, they will destroy him without batting an eye, and not the mention who knows what Aizen might think about all of this. Does that sound about right?"

"You don't have to make it sound so damn casual Kisuke. These people are not toys or one of your experiments, they are our friends. Sometimes you can just be so...so...damn, you know what I mean."

"I know...I am sorry though. I do care what's happened to them, but honestly, I'm just more relieved nothing happened to you." There was a brief silence before Yoruichi responded with a single word.

"Kisuke..." Ichigo could hear something going on in the other room, but he hadn't even registered the last few sentences. Ringing in his head were the words 'Rukia' and 'guy she's in love with'. He wasn't completely sure why but hearing that made him feel better and even worse at exactly the same time. It was just another set of feelings that made him feel sick on the inside, easily overriding any confusion those words stirred within.

Refusing to even truly acknowledge what all of that meant truly to him, he simply dwelled within the cold, harsh truth of his own creation. In the end, it really didn't matter what Rukia felt because whether she had feelings beyond friendship for him or simply wanted to be his friend, she would be feeling nothing but disgust and hate for him now after what he had allowed himself to do to her. He had failed her on so many levels, and knew he would never be forgiven...didn't deserve to ever be forgiven. Fate would pay him back for all of this...he definitely knew that. Again voices could be heard in the next room.

"So what do we do Kisuke?"

"Not exactly sure. I'll think of something to help him, but I think its best we just let him rest for now. You need to find out exactly what's going on with Rukia in Soul Society. Unohana is probably the best person in existence to be watching over her right now, but I think its best we keep up on what's happening to her for Ichigo...I think it will help him to know she's alright. Also, you need to keep an eye out for Byakuya. The last thing we need is him coming after Ichigo and that thing awakening during the battle...this city could be in danger with that type of energy unleashed here."

Ichigo could hear some type of agreement, but really, a small bit of him couldn't help but hope for Byakuya to come cut him down for his crimes, avenge his sister's pain. It would protect her...would save her from anymore pain, and Rukia did not deserve to ever hurt again because of him. All he ever did was bring her pain...

--

Byakuya stood tall next to the bed, his face and eyes betraying absolutely nothing of even the barest flicker of emotion within his heart, but deep inside, a mess of confusion was working its way through him. He had 'suggested' to Rukia that it be best for her to come back to Soul Society for awhile, to stop spending so much time in the real world with that...that boy. He knew she wanted to protest, but she had bowed her head lightly as she often did with him and told him she would be returning.

He had told her he would be back in two days to retrieve her, and that was exactly what he had done, only not finding Rukia where he had told her to be. It had only taken a few seconds of concentration to locate the very familiar spiritual presence of his adopted sister that was not being hidden like last time he had come to retrieve her. However, when he went to where she was, he did not find what he expected to find at all.

When he had confronted Yoruichi, she had the smallest hint of guilt in her eyes, and all the years he had known the now disgraced noble woman, she had never once shown guilt for any of her actions toward him or anyone. She was playful and mischievous, two things he did not enjoy seeing coming from the head of a noble family, but never guilt from the games she played. This fact is what told him something very wrong had occurred, and his adopted sister had been the one who had felt the brunt of whatever happened.

When Yoruichi had refused to tell him what happened at the time, and the human girl with the unusual healing powers clearly had no idea what was going on, he simply took it upon himself to take Rukia away to where she would be in the best care, with the Fourth Division's captain.

Rukia's life had been nothing but problematic since she had met that boy, his associates, and those who had broken the rules of Soul Society, and again her life was in danger. However, nipping at the back of his mind was the undeniable truth that Rukia was only alive because of that reckless human boy who had managed to defeat him. How could one be angry at yet hold gratitude toward the same person, especially when that person stood against almost everything he himself stood for. Things had never made sense since that day Rukia didn't come back from the human world all those months ago.

He glanced his eyes over at Captain Unohana who sat next to Rukia's bed, a strange glowing coming from her hands as they hovered over Rukia's body. Byakuya had requested that nobody know that Rukia was here, and the only two who actually knew were Captain Unohana and her Vice-Captain, and Captain Unohana had assured him it would stay that way. He watched his fellow captain carefully, as she suddenly had a slightly uncertain look on her face, her gaze moving up to the his taller stature.

"It seems that the human girl Orihime has done an effective job of healing most of the severe cuts as well as a few broken bones. Are you sure you don't want to inform me of what has happened to her?"

"Again, I do not believe it is any of your business Captain." Unohana held his narrowed gaze for a few seconds before breaking away with the smallest of smiles on her face. Of course the real reason Byakuya would not tell her what happened was because he didn't know, and he refused to admit that something he didn't know about had happened to some one under his authority and care. The last incident had been difficult enough to deal with. He somehow sensed that Captain Unohana knew his reasoning for withholding information.

"Of course Captain Kuchiki. My apologies for asking again." A brief silence formed between the two captains, before Byakuya spoke.

"She will be alright then. When can I take her back to my home?" Again the uncertain look crossed Captain Unohana's face.

"Her body will heal Captain Kuchiki, but there is something else still...unsettled within her that I can't quite identify...something that isn't physical. I ask that she stay her so that I may run a few more tests to try and determine what it is that seems to be 'interfering' with the stability of her spiritual presence." Again Byakuya studied the healer in front of him carefully.

"You have my permission. Do what you need to help her." On this Byakuya turned around, moving toward the door when he was stopped by Captain Unohana's voice.

"Captain Kuchiki, I know it might be known of my business, but to treat her most effectively, it would be helpful to know how she sustained wounds that have the residual presence of a Hollow yet were clearly made by the blade of a sword."

Byakuya stopped in mid motion, a flash of a memory of twisted laughter, black energy, and an orange-haired young man with half his face covered in a white mask. He glanced back at Captain Unohana with a cold gaze, before simply walking forward again without saying a word, him having every intention of getting some answers.

The captain of the Fourth Division watched the noble Captain leave the room, letting out a quiet sigh as her attention turned back to the small, unconscious body of the young woman who had nearly been executed what felt only to be a short time ago. She hadn't said anything to Byakuya but she knew exactly what type of being was capable of inflicting such wounds on a body, though she had never encountered one, and that was always for the best. Either way, she knew trouble was coming again, and only hoped she would be able to save more lives than would be lost.

--

The small but powerful Arrancar moved soundlessly down the seemingly never-ending corridor. His revealed face showing no emotion though one would think he was sad from his unique facial appearance. He was returning from his mission to the human world, a mission to only observe a particular human boy, but to not interfere...for the moment at least.

What he had encountered had been interesting to say the least, and perhaps a potential ally had been found. Of course a dangerous enemy could as easily describe the ruthless and twisted being he watched 'hunt' the previous night. In the end it was not for him to decide but rather the decision of Aizen-sama. Ulquiorra would simply follow with respect the orders given to him by his present form's creator. However, Ulquiorra still couldn't help but feel slightly unsettled by the raging, chaotic power that was that human boy, a power that at times was even greater than his own vaunted strength. The power felt...uncontrollable, and he did not like things that were out of control.

Ulquiorra blinked slightly longer than usual, the only sign from his being that he was deeply thinking about something...that a small bit of uncertainty existed within his calm exterior. Only time would tell the outcome of it all.


	4. Desperation

1A/N: Well this took a lot longer to finish than expected so sorry about that. It took awhile to get everything to flow together and even in the end I don't think I quite got it. I guess in the end, it just helps to finish it so I can move along to the next one which of course will probably be no better which brings me to my next point...

Perpetual Twilight

Chapter 4: Desperation

By: Finalitylife

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Bleach or its characters. That's all I got..

Ulquiorra stepped into the large meeting room, bowing slightly to Aizen but nobody else. Aizen was the only one he truly respected...was the only one with more power and control than himself. At least that was what he believed.

Ulquiorra could see his fellow 'brothers and sisters' scattered around the room, some standing alone in the shadows barely being noticed and others sat with their lackeys in plain view, wanting to be seen...challenging with their presence. There was of course the two other shinigami captains that had escaped with Aizen, the blind Tosen standing stoic to the side of Aizen and the ever smiling Gin Ichimaru lounging away to the other side as if he did not have a care in the world.

"Ahh Ulquiorra. I see you've finally returned. I trust your mission was a success?"

"Of course Aizen-sama. Allow me to show you."

Ulquiorra reached up, his slender fingers reaching into his eye socket, grasping on to the fleshy orb, and pulled out his eye. He felt a sharp pain as he did so, but physical pain wasn't even an annoyance to a being born so purely of despair and tragedy. He stared for a brief second with his one eye at his other eye held within his grasp before crushing it. Dust fluttered from where the eye had been destroyed, flowing through out the room toward every one within, swirling around each of them in some type of uncomprehensible dance. Everyone closed their eyes as Ulquiorra's memories flashed within each of their minds as of they had actually been there observing the orange-haired human boy.

Almost a minute passed before Aizen's eyes slowly opened, a satisfied smile forming on his normally bored features.

"Interesting...very, very interesting. Excellent work Ulquiorra." Again Ulquiorra bowed though in truth he cared little for praise of any kind.

"So what will the next step be Aizen-sama?"

"Nothing for the moment, but soon enough, we will 'ensure' that we have a new ally to join our ranks. It should be simple enough." Ulquiorra went to say something, but was cut of by the arrogant and defiant words of another of his fellow Espada.

"This is all total bullshit. We don't need any more pansies in this army. Let's just kill him and all his little friends and be done with it. We shouldn't be screwing around with this crap, and just go slaughter the whole damn group of um."

Ulquiorra's eye shifted over to the one who spoke: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the Sixth Espada. Ulquiorra could clearly seen the barely suppressed bloodlust and insanity in the arrcanar's twisted smile, his eyes wide with what could only be anticipation for battle. The sudden spike of his spirit power only confirmed such thoughts.

Grimmjow was nothing more than a nuisance to the stability of the grand plans albeit a powerful nuisance. Ulquiorra preferred never to deal with him, and often avoided him completely, truly only tolerating him because at the very least, Grimmjow knew his place when it came to Aizen.

"Eloquently put as always Grimmjow, but I have other ideas for this particular boy. He could prove an extremely powerful asset to my goals, and I won't have anyone acting rashly to endanger my prospects. Is that clear?"

Aizen coldly stared at Grimmjow, his power level rising sharply, being felt by everyone in the room, only a few being able to shrug it off without much thought. Gin seemed to only smile wider at the display. Grimmjow tried to stare back with strength, but instead quickly walked out of the room, cursing heavily as he did so. No one said anything.

--

Byakuya emerged from the gateway he had opened back to the living world, his hand brushing against Senbonzukara slightly as he stepped forward. He was completely aware that he might have to fight, though for the first time in a very, very long time, he did not feel completely confidant that he would be victorious if a battle did truly break out. When he had fought Ichigo, he had the human boy defeated, ready to strike the final blow, only to find that his opponent had changed...changed into something far more powerful.

It had been this opponent that had been the one to truly hurt him, had forced him to give up continuing the fight and resort to one final clash of power to decide it. Byakuya knew that he looked forward to a rematch with Ichigo one day, but he also knew it was not in his best interest to have to fight that monster that wielded the relentless dark energy again. He was not afraid, just simply knew when a battle would be a poor choice...for the moment at least.

As Byakuya took a few more steeps forward, he found himself meeting the yellow, almost glowing eyes of a black cat that almost appeared to be smiling at him. He stopped, staring at the small creature that suddenly was now speaking to him in a distinctively male voice.

"I figured you would come back soon, and of course exactly through the same gateway. I am glad I didn't have to wait long."

Byakuya only barely hid his surprise at this unexpected encounter. He studied the small creature carefully, realizing that it was in fact smiling mischievously at him, and there was something incredibly familiar about those eyes. Despite the obviously male voice, Byakuya knew those eyes and that smile could only be found on one being, and he was going to trust that undeniable truth even if the form and voice tried to deceive him.

"It also would seem I do not have to go through the trouble of finding you and receiving an explanation on what you allowed that boy to do to Rukia, Yoruichi."

The large smile on the black cat's face melted away, leaving only the smallest hints of it still on the animal's face.

"It would seem you are just as smart as always Little Byakuya. How is your sister by the way?" Byakuya narrowed his eyes in a cold glare, not even bothering to try to make her use his title. She never had and never would.

"If you are going to try and change the subject, then you are of no use to me. I will simply go to the 'source' of the disturbance." Byakuya moved forward again a step before again he heard the male voice from the cat.

"I would ask that you not do that. It would be better if you simply allowed myself and my associates to deal with the problem for the moment. Your presence would only serve to antagonize an already delicate situation."

The voice was stern yet diplomatic, reminding Byakuya of the tone he himself used often when dealing with negotiations back in Soul Society. Her behavior sometimes made it hard to forget that Yoruichi was once the head of a powerful noble family just as he.

"And what would you suggest I do then?"

"Go back to Soul Society, watch over Rukia, and I will contact you when I have a better grasp of the situation."

"It would be against the rules to simply ignore this problem now that I am truly aware of it, but since I know you care nothing for the rules that Soul Society lives by, then it is the simple fact that it is far too dangerous to simply allow this problem to get any worse than it already is...especially considering it is in the Living World. It must be dealt with immediately."

"I am not asking you to ignore the problem nor am I asking you to break your precious rules. I am simply asking for a little more time to find out more on what is going on. That is all."

"Time? I imagine this whole situation is the result of you and your 'associates' actions, and you haven't done anything yet. There is no more time. He must be stopped before everything is put in danger."

With finality in his voice, Byakuya strode past the small feline, making it a few feet past before he was stopped by the sudden emergence of an easily recognized female voice.

"Byakuya!" Byakuya slowly turned his head around, unable to hide his shock this time as he saw the clear visage of a very naked, dark skinned Yoruichi staring at him with her glittering golden eye. He immediately snapped his eyes away from the inappropriate sight though catching the smallest smile forming on her face...for that brief second he had even been able to focus on her face. He did his best to compose himself quickly.

"Do you have no shame?" Byakuya meant it as an insult, but Yoruichi only laughed.

"None at all hehehe. It seems being uncomfortable around me being naked is just a second thing you and Ichigo have in common."

Byakuya would have liked to direct a cold glare at Yoruichi for the comparison to that boy, but he was not going to turn his eyes back toward her, instead asking a question.

"And the first thing we would have in common?"

"That one is easy...you both care deeply for Rukia." For some reason, that statement made Byakuya listen more intently to Yoruichi.

"Of course the care you feel toward her is a bit different than I think Ichigo feels toward her, but its there. You wouldn't be standing here at this exact moment if you didn't care for the girl."

"The members of my household as well as the contents of my heart are infinitely none of your business."

"Of course. I'm just saying that you've come here in order to avenge Rukia...to protect her, but what do you honestly think will be her reaction if something happens to Ichigo at your hands? Hmm little Byakuya?" Do you think she could ever forgive you for that again?"

Byakuya felt his hands clench in an uncharacteristic fit of anger for he simply did not have an immediate retort. He wanted to make some comment about how could Ichigo hurt Rukia if he truly cared for her, but he himself had put a great deal of effort in to helping his sister be executed...even though he did care for her well-being.

He wanted to deny the fact that Rukia could even care about the brash, orange-haired loudmouth, but he had seen with his own eyes her face light up when he had come to save her...had seen the fire within her reignite. For as long as he could remember, Rukia had been nothing more than a ghost floating through his house, not dead but barely alive, especially after the incident with Kaien Shiba. However, the last few times she had been back to Soul Society it truly felt like Byakuya was looking at a whole different person. It warmed his heart to see her living again even if her brightness was caused by a source he was not particularly fond of.

Rukia had been generous enough to forgive him for all the secrets he had kept, all the actions he had taken that had harmed her and her new friends, but as he stood clenching his fists at this particular spot in the living world, he knew that if he were to hurt Ichigo again, Rukia would not forgive him again...nor would Hisana... With the soft, smiling face of his lost wife floating in his mind, Byakuya relaxed his clenched hands.

"I will grant you your request. I will give you a few days to 'tend' to the situation, but then I will inform Commander-General Yammamoto of what is going on. I believe that will be agreeable."

Yoruichi smiled slightly even though from the tone in Byakuya's voice there would be no further negotiation. This was about as good as she could hope for, and it definitely beat the alternatives which consisted of Ichigo's premature death or an all out war with Soul Society.

"Thank you Byakuya. I won't let you regret this."

"In time, the consequences of my decision this day will become blatantly obvious, no matter the outcome. You know this as well as I do. There will be no regret...there will be death."

With that final word, Byakuya flash-stepped away, leaving the still naked Yoruichi standing in the dark, knowing exactly what he had meant but also realizing she never had gotten confirmation on Rukia's condition. All she could do was shake her head.

"Well I've tried to do my part Kisuke...now its up to you. Please don't get killed."

A few seconds later, a black cat darted off into the night.

--

During the course of Kisuke Urahara's long, long existence, this was truly only the second time he had seen such a broken figure standing right in front of him...such a pathetic and disheartening sight that it actually made him feel sad.

The first such occasion had been only a few years ago when one of his oldest and closest friends had for the briefest of moments allowed the unrelenting grief and pain of his wife's death and the guilt for not being able to stop it rush out completely from his soul, to pour down like some torrential rainstorm on all those around him who simply could never find the words to comfort him. In the end, all those emotions were locked away so that his precious children would not be burdened by his pain even as they suffered through their own. To this day, that action was truly one of the bravest and selfless things Urahara had ever seen, but Isshin's response had simply been, 'It's not that hard when you're a father."

Kisuke Urahara had one of the most far-reaching, creative, and inspired minds in all of existence, but even in his wildest 'predictions', he never thought he would be standing here with the son of his best friend, with that terrifying similar broken expression etched into his body, heart, and soul. It almost sent a shiver down his spine but only confirmed just how much the boy cared about Rukia Kuchiki...though he truly doubted the boy was even aware of the depths of his feelings.

Urahara held his released zanpakuto in his hand, feeling the familiar energy melding into his own, hearing a beautiful, soothing song only he could hear which helped him relax and beat back the tension. Decisions made long ago before this boy was even born, decisions made only a few months ago, and decisions made by himself and dozens others made by allies, enemies, and the forever neutral; it had all led to this, and Urahara wasn't really sure anyone was truly to blame, though he imagined just who Ichigo was blaming with ever fiber of his being at this moment. Thankfully, Urahara was not that person because if he was, it probably would be impossible for him to try and reach Ichigo to help him.

Urahara studied the figure in front of him, garbed in the dark shinigami clothes, but there was no strength there. Ichigo's shoulders were slumped, his face not even registering its signature scowl but instead a sorrowful expression. Zangetsu stood upright, its tip firmly implanted in the ground in front of Ichigo, but every time the boy reached to grab that familiar hilt, his hand would stop just short, start to shake, and retract back to his side. He was unsure, confused, and very, very afraid.

Urahara suspected the first step to helping Ichigo was for him to regain some confidence in himself before they actually could attack the heart of the problem. Good news from Yoruichi about Rukia would be incredibly helpful at the moment, but she had yet to return. Hopefully nothing bad had happened to her in her quest for information but if anyone could truly handle themselves in any situation, it was the 'Goddess of Flash' Urahara repressed a small smile from forming on his face at the thought of in his mind the most perfect nickname for Yoruichi on many, many levels. It was time to be serious.

"I will make you stand all day here if I have to, but you WILL pick up that sword."

Urahara used a challenging, slightly mocking tone, hoping to get some type of reaction from the often confrontational young man, but his body and expression remained completely passive, his eyes disturbingly empty.

Urahara let out deep sigh, closing his eyes for a second to think. Working with Ichigo had been so much easier before when he was dead set on a single goal...to save Rukia. Now however, his mind was chaotic and unfocused, and unlike before when Urahara knew exactly how to help him, this time he had not a damned clue as to what to do to suppress the raging hollow within. Everything Ichigo pretty much did was motivated and fueled by the deep emotions that he felt toward his family and friends yet the essence of the Hollow thrived on pain, despair, and all those terribly things a person tried to suppress from their waking thoughts. How do you defeat someone's own tragedy of their soul without destroying themselves in the process?

Heck, Urahara wasn't even sure how he was going to get out of this one unscathed when things finally got moving. Perhaps it would be best to stop, sit back, and fully analyze the situation. This of course was his usual course of action when it came to anything whether it was a new invention or a plan to spend time with Yoruichi. Urahara was not overly the impulsive type, every one of his actions having a reason and a purpose behind every detail, and that had helped him survive many situations that could have ended with his death. The problem with this situation was that not only was he not in control of the time table, he didn't even know how long the time table was. Frustrating didn't even begin to describe the situation.

"Ichigo...it does nobody any good for you to take no action. Wallowing in self pity will not heal Rukia nor will it give you strength over your own soul. Do you want something to happen to someone you care about again? Do you want to end up hurting your father, your sisters, or maybe next time you'll actually kill Rukia. You know you have to do something so now do it!"

Some unseen wind began to blow as this time when Ichigo reached out his hand, it took firm grasp of Zangetsu, his hand clenching tightly around the handle.

"You're right..." It was barely audible but Urahara heard it, smiling slightly.

"Finally, that's the Ichigo we need to see. Let's..." Urahara did not even have a chance to finish speaking as Ichigo shot forward, his sword coming down swiftly with ever intention of cutting Urahara right down the middle. The former shinigami Captain managed to get his own sword up to absorb the attack, confusion taking hold as he was faced with Ichigo's cold yet determined eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Something...something that will make sure I don't hurt anyone again."

The two swordsman jumped back from each other, landing a few feet apart, but the reprieve was brief for Urahara as in a flash, Ichigo was attacking again. Urahara managed to block every strike, but did not retaliate hoping to figure out what was going on before having to attack. He pushed Ichigo back, suddenly feeling a strong spike of spiritual power in the air, knowing what was coming. Ichigo screamed out and unreleased a blast of energy, Urahara having no choice but to block it with his blood shield. The shield withstood the blast, the dust slowly settling around them.

"I have every intention to try and kill you, so if you wish to survive, you will have to kill me...you have to kill me."

Ichigo's voice was cold and empty, a resignation in it that Urahara was slowly beginning to understand.

"I'm certainly not going to kill one of my best customers, and I don't believe you have the will to kill a man so I guess that ruins that idea...well whatever the hell is going through your head at this moment. How about you just channel the energy you are trying to kill me with into suppressing the Hollow that's inside you. Sound like a plan?"

The two remained motionless, Urahara waiting for a response, and Ichigo appearing to be deep in thought.

"You're right...I wouldn't be able to kill you, but I know someone who will force you to take this serious."

Ichigo closed his eyes, his spiritual power beginning to increase exponentially, Urahara following suit just to be able to handle the spiritual pressure the act was creating. Ichigo's energy finally stopped increasing, his eyes opening to reveal one human eye glowing blue with power and one Hollow eye glowing yellow with malice and rage. At that moment, Urahara wasn't sure who he was now faced with.

"Kurosaki?" He received crazed laughter as a response.

"Hahahahhaah...Ichigo is not hear right now, may I take a message?"

Urahara instantly went into a defensive stance, as Ichigo started moving around him with casual movement, a twisted smile on his face as slowly a Hollow mask began to appear on his face.

"You know Kisuke, I really should be thanking you because without you, I would have never been able to claw out of the depths of Ichigo's mind those months ago. I think it would be impossible to truly show my gratitude so I guess instead of thanking you, I'll just butcher you into tiny pieces and consume your soul. How does that sound sandal-hat?"

"Actually, that doesn't sound very beneficial. How about Kurosaki just pulls it together for a few seconds, and puts you back where you belong. Hmm? How about we do that instead?"

"Good plan but that would only work if Ichigo was actually still putting up a fight?"

Urahara narrowed his eyes, his body ready for anything.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Oh its not that hard to believe. You know just how far Ichigo will go to protect his family and friends. He's decided that the best course of action is to simply not fight me in hopes that the great former Captain of the Twelve Division will have no choice but to destroy him, ending the threat before it can get any worse. The self sacrificing fool...does he not understand that no one can stand against me, and he's only ensured everyone will die. Oh well...let's see what you got old man. Ichigo has put his faith in you being strong enough to beat me though I really find it hard to believe your lazy ass can do anything but die."

Urahara watched as the Hollow mask nearly formed to completion on Ichigo's face, now knowing what the young man had intended when he first attacked. He wanted to die...to destroy the Hollow and himself at exactly the same time before things got worse. Urahara couldn't completely argue with the logic of the noble young man's decision, but he was fairly certain quite a few people would be upset with him if he wiped Ichigo from existence. Dealing with those people would just be far more trouble than it was worth.

His opponent attacked forward, distorted laughter filling the air, and Urahara quickly decided that he really had no choice but to stop Ichigo as quickly as possible before the Hollow could increase its power anymore, and he knew exactly the most efficient way to do that. He closed his eyes, calmly saying a single word, hoping that he would not go to far.

"Bankai."

--

The Captain of the Fourth Division stopped back in to Rukia's room, quietly closing the door behind her as she stepped in. She sat next to the bed, studying the small girl on several different levels of perception, still trying to understand the 'imbalance' that continued to dwell within her. It felt like some foreign energy had invaded her body and was preventing her own spirit energy from stabilizing. Whatever it was seemed to hide just below the surface of understanding for the captain, just like when she knew something was wrong with Aizen's body, just couldn't put a finger on it.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds, letting out a deep sigh as she continued to go over all the possibilities as to what it was when she suddenly felt something grab hold of her wrist tightly. Her eyes shot open, meeting the now clearly open violet eyes of Rukia Kuchiki as the girl shot into a sitting position. The strangeness of the girl's energy only increased now that she was awake, but all Unohana could do was focus on the desperation in the young woman's eyes and her quiet plea.

"Please...help him...help Ichigo..."


	5. Dwelling In Uncertainty

1A/N: Well this is the first chapter I've written in a long time that actually took me a bunch of time to get right. I usually sit down and write a chapter out in like three hours, but this just didn't want to progress. That's usually a big sign that its not very good when I have this much trouble with something. Anyways, Rukia is back and next chapter...she'll be there too. I imagine most will kind of be able to tell what the next chapter will entail. Cheers to it not sucking any more than it has too...

Oh yeah, thanks to all the reviewers...keep me interested in what I'm trying to do here...whatever the hell that is...

Perpetual Twilight

Chapter 5: Dwelling In Uncertainty

By: Finalitylife

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Bleach or its characters. That's all I got...

Byakuya had returned back to Soul Society after spending some time walking around the living world to regain control over his emotions. It had been his habit for as long as he could remember to use quiet strolls to help relieve the significant tension that built up within him from his incredible responsibility. He never had the luxury of that weight on his shoulders leaving nor the allowance to even for a second break beneath that pressure so these walks were of the upmost necessity. In truth, they had become his only means of freedom from everything around him...at least since Hisana left him.

When he finally returned to Soul Society, his impassive and cold demeanor perfectly back in place, he had not been expecting to immediately encounter a Hell Butterfly informing him that he needed to return immediately to the Fourth Division. The message was not detailed, but Byakuya did not need to know the specifics to know it had something to do with Rukia. He had moved as fast as he could to her location.

Upon entering into the room, he had found Captain Unohana sitting beside Rukia who was curled up in a ball on her side, her back to the great healer. Rukia did not seem to notice him immediately though he was sure Captain Unohana had sensed him the second he had returned to Soul Society.

"So it would seem you received my message Captain Kuchiki. Your sister requested your presence."

Rukia, upon hearing those words, pulled her eyes from wherever they had been gazing off into and firmly placed them on Byakuya's tall form as it approached the opposite side of the bed as Unohana,, his own eyes studying the small young woman with a questioning gaze.

"She woke up about two hours ago though she still seems to be very confused as to what is going on and where she is. She awoke quite frantic, asking me to help a certain orange-haired young man, but quickly receded back into herself. The only other thing she asked was for me to contact you."

Byakuya never looked at the Captain of the Fourth Division, instead keeping his eyes on Rukia, who he could tell was giving him a look that she wanted to talk to him, but alone.

"I would like to speak her, but I would like to speak to her alone. It involves a very private matter."

Byakuya glanced over at Captain Unohana who already was rising and moving toward the door before he even asked. This did not surprise him for she probably was the most perceptive of all the shinigami.

"Of course Captain. I shall be nearby if you need me for anything." Unohana gave both Kuchiki's a warm, tender smile as she quietly moved toward the door, hearing the quiet thank you from Rukia as she left.

The room became silent as Byakuya stepped closer to the bed, choosing to remain standing rather than take any of the nearby seats. He looked down at Rukia who again was staring off into some unseen distance, her lithe body clearly tense.

"Did you hurt him?" Byakuya knew who she was talking about, but that didn't make it any easier to understand why Rukia would ask that particular question or how she would even know that he knew Ichigo was responsible for her injuries.

"No." Rukia looked up at this response, staring at his face as if she was trying to determine if he was telling the truth. Seemingly satisfied by whatever she saw, her attention went elsewhere.

"Someone did...someone hurt him badly. He's in so much pain."

Byakuya carefully studied his adopted sister, again confused by what she was quietly rattling off, speaking to herself more than to him. How did she know any of this? Captain Unohana had said she was a bit confused when she awoke so perhaps she was still not sound of mind especially considering the ordeal she had gone through.

"I think you need more rest. You have gone through a great deal, and I do not believe...I know you are not well yet."

Byakuya tried to sound soothing, but even he could tell the tone in his voice lacked any truly therapeutic tones. In truth, he was subtly fighting a battle within his own mind making it hard to truly convey the emotions he wanted to. Seeing the near mirror imagine of his beloved wife in a hospital bed was brining back the only memories of Hisana he did not cherish, and a dry coughing fit from Rukia suddenly went in to only stabbed deep into his heart as he remembered Hisana's last days. Acting on the pull of a memory rather than anything else, Byakuya surprised himself when he kneeled down and gently took one of Rukia's small hands into his to do his best to help her relax.

Rukia flinched heavily at the sudden contact, retracting her hand to her chest in a defensive manner, Byakuya instantly regretting his action. He did not stand up, instead studying Rukia's slightly fearful and uncertain face, unsure of what his next action should be, entirely not used to being in this type of situation...dealing with someone who had endured such an ordeal as his adopted sister had. He figured any more sudden movements would be a bad idea

Gradually, Rukia seemed to relax, and surprised him when she reached out, grabbing one of his hands tentatively, giving him the best smile she could muster at the moment, giving him a weak squeeze to assure him that it was okay, Byakuya realizing the irony that Rukia was having to give some type of comfort to him at this moment.

"I know I am not well nii-sama, but I will be fine."

Again Rukia closed her eyes, steadying her breathing and nerves, Byakuya realizing that she had all the signs she was going to ask him something, and he imagined it would not be something he would like.

"Nii-sama... I must ask you a favor. I need you to take me to see Ichigo...I have to see him.."

Byakuya's eyes went cold at the mention of the boy, and he was sure Rukia felt the chill his aura gave off.

"Absolutely not. Nothing good can come from you going to see him. It is dangerous, and I don't think you would be able to handle being near him after what he did."

Byakuya could feel Rukia trembling even as she asked the favor, and it only increased as she spoke again.

"Please nii-sama...he's hurt, hurt worse than me. I need to see him."

Her sad violet eyes bored into Byakuya, the faintest hint of a tear in the corner of one of her eyes which she stubbornly fought back as she fought for control of herself.

"Why do you even think something has happened to him?"

"I just know...I can feel it...the pain, the terrible, terrible pain...it was what woke me up."

Byakuya studied Rukia with an analytical gaze, and at the very least he knew she definitely believed in what she was saying. He let go of her hand, standing back to his full height, his gaze settling again on Rukia's face.

"It not only would be of poor judgment on my part to allow you into the Living World considering your recent injuries, but it would also be of extremely poor judgment to allow you near a situation that is not within reason of my control."

Rukia willfully sat up in the bed, Byakuya surprised by her sudden strength and the determined look in her eyes, the two 'siblings' suddenly locked for the first time in a battle of wills, Rukia not immediately submitting to his decision. This was most unexpected for the nobleman, though a small part of him wanted to smile to see Rukia act this way, show she was not broken as he feared.

"You are right in your assertion nii-sama, but I must again ask to be taken to see Ichigo."

The slightly tense moment lasted just a few seconds more, before Byakuya decided to end it.

"In no way is what you ask an acceptable option."

He watched Rukia's face break slightly, her head bowing as she spoke.

"Thank you nii-sama for considering my request."

There was respect in her words, but no sincerity, and for the first time in a very long time, Byakuya was bothered by the lack of emotion from someone's words.

"However, despite my valid objections, I shall take you to the Living World..."

The sentence was not even completely off his tongue when he suddenly found Rukia hurling herself at him, her small arms doing there best to wrap around his mid-section level with the bed in an attempt at a hug, saying thank you over and over again. Byakuya did not return the embrace, but he did relax slightly in the grip, allowing the smallest break in his armor to again be the brother he had promised Hisana he would be.

The affectionate display finally out of Rukia's system, she sheepishly pulled back, folding her hands in front of her. Byakuya couldn't say he wasn't relieved that he had his personal space again. His mind was already processing the consequences of his actions, the fact that he had to again return to the living world in such a short time. He knew the frequent trips would raise some suspicions as to what he was doing, and also knew just how many problems going to see Ichigo could cause considering he had just told Yoruichi that he would maintain his distance.

"Get some rest. I will return."

With those final words, Byakuya left the room, questioning how he allowed himself to once again get himself into one of these troublesome predicaments, and he was sure the blame could be placed squarely on his heart.

As he silently moved down the Fourth Division's hallway, he found Captain Unohana standing there as if waiting for him.

"I trust that everything went well Captain Kuchiki?"

Byakuya gave a respectful nod to answer her question.

"Then should I gather some robes for her to travel to the Living World?"

Byakuya's eyes widened at the sudden question, Unohana only smiling slightly at the fellow Captain's response.

"Should I take that as a yes Captain?"

"Allow her to rest for a few more hours before disturbing her."

Slightly uncomfortable in front of the Unohana's knowing gaze, Byakuya brushed past her, but stopped himself when he realized his rudeness.

"Thank you for your assistance Captain."

Unohana smiled, and bowed respectfully to the noble, before he walked away, again Byakuya thinking that Captain Unohana really was the most perceptive of all the Shinigami of Soul Society.

Back in Rukia's room, as soon as her brother had left, Rukia's smile slowly melted off her face, weariness again gripping the young woman. She reflexively reached up to brush a few stray strands of hair out of her face, but her hand stopped on its upward path, lingering over her chest...her heart. A burning sensation was slowly rising up again, slightly painful, but far more unsettling. It had been there when she had awoken, after seeing all the blood...his blood in her mind. The vision...the feelings...they bothered her greatly, but no one else needed to know that.

She knew the pain ran deeper than merely a physical sensation, dwelled farther inside her than she often looked, and only served to make her feel more imbalanced than all the confusion crushing down around her already did. She hated the feeling.

The hand over her heart began to tremble of its own will, Rukia gripping the wrist of the offending hand tightly with her other, trying to will it to stop.

Ichigo...every time she thought of his scowling face, she felt the unrelenting desire to go see him as quickly as possible, but...but every time she pictured that monster lording above her with malice in its eyes and amusement on its face, all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and disappear. Everything was contradicting itself inside her, nothing made sense, and she felt so lost. The only thing she was truly sure of was that she needed to see him no matter what. It was not so much a want or a desire to see him...to see that he was okay, but rather an undeniable need deep within her that even compelled her to defy her brother. She needed to see Ichigo...she need to...

--

Orihime feigned sleep, knowing that Yoruichi would not leave the room until she thought she had gone to sleep. Her body was completely exhausted, yet her mind was just far too chaotic for it to drift off into slumber. After a few minutes she heard Yoruichi softly leave the room, closing the door behind her. At hearing this, Orihime sat up, pulling her knees to her chest as she finally started letting the tears she had worked so hard to keep in roll down her cheeks, her strength to hold them gone...completely gone. She had done her best to stay strong...to appear strong, yet she knew she wasn't strong enough in the end. It all just hurt too much.

First there had been Kuchiki-san, her small body beaten and broken to almost the point of death. When Yoruichi had suddenly shown up on her doorstep needing her help to save her life, Orihime had wasted no time in using her power even as her emotions and pain swelled up inside her upon seeing her friend in such a condition. She had managed to endure...to stay strong.

Then it all happened again like some twisted, reoccurring nightmare, Yoruichi showing up frantically at her doorstep, Orihime not even caring this time that she had no clothes on. When Yoruichi had shown up the first time, her face had been covered in worry, but the second time...this time the absolute urgency and desperation in her voice and form were beyond clear. Even before Yoruichi had told her that Kurosaki-kun needed her help, she knew it had been him...she knew Ichigo was hurt.

Even as Yoruichi took Orihime to Urahara's shop at speeds the young girl had never experienced, no other thoughts but him raced through her head, not even about the fact she was clutched tightly to the back of a naked woman as means of transport. All she could think about was that he was in trouble, and he needed her...he needed her.

Orihime squeezed her knees tighter to her chest as she closed her eyes even as more tears squeezed their way out, images of his fallen body haunting her still. Blood...there was just so much blood...pouring out of every part of his body, what was left of his shinigami robes soaking it in, the ocean of blood forming underneath him ever expanding. She couldn't even say his name...finding her entire body going rigid, her breath caught in her throat. It was the same response she felt when he gave her that rare smile, yet the feelings within her were the complete opposite: pain, fear, and despair.

She wasn't even sure how she managed to hold herself together, to not simply collapse in a heap right then and there, but despite all her body's resistance, she managed to move forward and encase his body in her orange, healing barrier. Even as she kneeled there in a puddle of his blood, staring at his ravaged and barely breathing body, Orihime managed to hold everything inside, including her stomach contents, doing her duty to the boy she loved so much. In the end, her worst fear came true, and her power reached its limit far too soon, her spiritual power still not recovered from healing Rukia so extensively. Even though her desire to heal him was pumping through her body, even that this time was not enough. She had failed him...she was not strong enough...

It was then that Tessai took over again, using his limited healing abilities to continue what she no longer could, eventually moving Ichigo to a more comfortable place up in the shop. Orihime had done her best to protest, said that if they just gave her another chance, she would make her powers work again, but Yoruichi knew no matter how bad Orihime wanted that, it just would not happen. Yoruichi had eventually convinced Orihime to clean herself up and get some rest which they both knew would guarantee her powers would replenish themselves. Very reluctantly, Orihime had complied, and now everything that had been pent up inside of her was flowing freely out, her body beginning to tremble from the sheer force of everything inside of her.

All she was ever good for was healing her friends after they had fought the real battles, suffered so much pain and hardship to protect those around them. She was always untouched, standing outside the fights that she could not aide, only hinder with her uncertain and fearful presence. This was her purpose, and she hated it...hated that she had to see Ichigo and Rukia hurt so badly knowing they were the ones fighting for the innocent, suffering so badly to protect them...and her. She couldn't protect them from such horrible injuries...only help once their suffering and pain had already been endured. What kind of friend was she? Was that why Ichigo always went to Rukia instead of her?

She continued to cry, doing her best to remain silent as possible, at the very least no one would have to know she suffered...have to further burden themselves with her weakness. It was the least she could do...least she could do...

Orihime cried until she could cry no more, eventually succumbing to the total exhaustion that reached deep into her body and soul.

Unknown to Orihime...unknown to all of them, was that while she healed his wounds, her unique power, the power to not heal but undo what had done, something other than simply keeping his body alive occurred. Her powers had, if only a small bit, hindered what was growing inside Ichigo, reversed its slowly growing dominance. Of course no one knew of this unexpected occurrence...that is except one being, and as he silently seethed within Ichigo's very soul, he promised he would make sure she didn't have the chance to do that again. All potential threats to his existence would be eliminated eventually.

--

Urahara stared out from under his hat, studying Ichigo's unconscious form, his body nearly completely bandaged up. He would have looked like a mummy had his face not been uncovered. This was what was left of his 'handiwork' after hours of extensive healing.

Kisuke let out a quiet sigh, knowing he should probably feel guiltier about what he had done to Ichigo, but at the same time knowing that without a doubt, his actions had been the most effective way of stopping the hollow Ichigo let out...without allowing himself to be hurt of course. Even Yoruichi, after he had finally had time to sit down and explain to her what had happened, had agreed with his assessment, though she still had not been happy about Ichigo's injuries. She cared more than she actually showed it would seem...

The fact that Urahara had time after time concluded after careful analysis of the situation that he had done exactly the right thing and still had any guilt at all was a good sign that the right thing to do still wasn't anything he had ever wanted to do to an ally...a friend. Perhaps he cared more than he was willing to admit as well...

It had been well over a century since he had unleashed his Bankai, and even then it had only been briefly for some tests for his research back in Soul Society. Of course there were lots of good reasons he had not used it over the years, the major one being his exile to the Living World, but he knew deep inside the real reason he never used it. His Bankai was a weapon that was more useful for fighting shinigami...humans more than Hollows, only truly good for creating death, and never in his life had that after been a goal of his...to harm those around him.

The initial release of his zanpakuto was a balanced and powerful weapon, harmonizing perfectly with him, providing offense and defense for when he actually went into battle. It was a useful tool to wield.

His final release, Blood Song of the Crimson Princess, was a weapon to end fights before they could even start, an impossible to defend against weapon that brought silent death or absolute devastation...which ever he chose. When released, a large area would be covered by a blood red mist that would blanket everything, making it impossible to see. One would initially think the loss of visual awareness would be one of the strengths of his final release, but in reality it was nothing but a distraction. Unbeknownst to the opponent, they would breath in the red mist as if it were air, the mist circulating to every part to the opponent's body. The mist was in fact his dissolved zanpakuto under his control. Once inhaled, only victory was assured for Urahara.

If he chose he could simply stop the person's heart, silently killing them with more undetectable precision than even the best assassin could, the person dying in an instant with not a mark on them.

Of course he could do the exact opposite, and rip the opponent apart at a near cellular level by beginning to reform his zanpakuto back into solid form...while still inside the enemy, and then pulling it out in a flash of blood and gore. This was not an attack Urahara ever preferred to use...too messy and brutal, though he had used a modified form of it to stop Ichigo's hollow form in one, quick instant.

Thanks to his training and control, Urahara could almost perfectly control exactly where and how badly he would damage with this horrific attack...almost. It wasn't an exact science working with his zanpakuto because of the sword's separate will, and his zanpakuto was a bit more blood thirsty than he was which made things a bit complicated.

Thankfully, this time his zanpakuto was on the same page as he as to what needed to be done, and that was stop Ichigo as quickly as possible without killing him which was exactly what he had done, avoiding the most vital organs of his body...well his brain and heart and not much else. Thank God that kid was extremely durable...

Everything else was dealt severe damage which instantly reversed the hollow transformation by sheer savagery. He really wish there had been some other option because the amount of pain Ichigo must have felt that instant he attacked had to have been beyond excruciating for the young man.

Again Urahara let out a deep sigh as Kurosaki's body twitched ever so slightly, a few bandages already a bit red from some blood that continued to escape his body.

"Sorry kid, but you're not going to die even if that's what you want. You're not taking the easy way out when the rest of us have to stay back and fight whatever war is on the horizon."

Urahara was so deep within his own thoughts that he only realized Yoruichi was nearby when her slender arms wrapped themselves around her from behind, her head resting against his back, the warmth radiating off her body more than inviting. Despite his mood, Kisuke couldn't help but smile just a tiny bit.

"How is Orihime?"

"Well she was pretending to sleep when I left her. I imagine the poor girl has far too much on her mind to rest even if she is completely exhausted. We've asked a lot from her recently Kisuke, and she is a lot stronger than I think she even knows, but still she has a kind, gentle heart and seeing her friends so badly hurt...especially Ichigo...it has to be affecting her deeply."

Urahara gently rubbed the top of Yoruichi's interlocked arms around his waist, finding a small bit of contentment in the simple action.

"Yes, but it would simply be impossible for any of them to get through what is happening unscathed...unchanged. They are young, but sadly, they will be forced to grow up quickly...to quickly."

Yoruichi squeezed Kisuke a little bit harder.

"Do you still remember being young Kisuke? Before everything had to change?"

"Of course Yoruichi, I remember. There was no choice but for everything to eventually change, but the most important thing didn't. You Yoruichi. You're still the same...you're still by my side even after everything that happens, and I guess that's really all I need in the end."

Yoruichi did her best not to smile at one of Kisuke's cheesy comments, even if he couldn't see it. He was being unusually sweet, and when he was like that, it was only a matter of time before he would do something perverted...not that she really minded of course, but this time nothing else was said, no movements were made.

The two simply basked in each other's presence, allowing themselves to forget for the briefest moments the chaos that was would inevitably try to consume them, that Ichigo was slowing fading into madness and had chosen death over all other alternatives. For a few moments, they could try to remember the simpler times, and hope it could just last a little bit more...of course it didn't. Both felt the familiar spiritual presence as it suddenly was right by them, Yoruichi snapping around in a rare show of annoyance and anger, her eyes flashing dangerously, knowing she shouldn't have had to deal with him for at least a few days.

"What the hell do you want?"


	6. Perceive

1A/N: I'm going to be honest with all of you...I pretty much wrote this like two weeks ago but wanted to work on a few things in it which of course I finally got to today. I'd like to have some excuse but I don't so I'll apologize and let's move on. An okay chapter with this one. There are some flaws here and I'm sure some of you will notice them but overall, nothing catastrophic...I think. Enjoy and thanks for all reviews and comments. This story has already been more well received them most of my other works and that is encouraging.

Perpetual Twilight

Chapter 6: Perceive

By: Finalitylife

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Bleach or its characters. That's all I got...

What had been a peaceful, soothing moment had almost in an instant become a rather tense situation, with Yoruichi subtly taking a defensive stance as once again she was confronted with the icy presence of the Captain of the Sixth Division. He had given his word that he would allow them a few days to sort things out, but clearly his word was no longer good considering he was currently standing right in front of her and Kisuke. When Yoruichi did not receive a response to her first enraged snarl, she asked again, this time a little more restrained but her voice still heavy with anger.

"What are you doing here?"

She carefully studied the man in front of him whose stern eyes only briefly stopped on her and Kisuke, as if acknowledging that he was aware of them, before focusing his attention right past them at the unconscious figure on the floor. Yoruichi, fearing slightly for Ichigo, stepped in front of Byakuya's line of sight, glaring at him harshly as again she demanded a response.

"What are you doing here Byakuya? I find it hard to believe anything would cause you to break you word, or have you become a liar all of a sudden."

Byakuya did not even flinch in the face of the harsh accusations.

"I assure you that I am not here of my own prerogative nor desire, but rather granting a request to come see the boy."

With his detached response, Byakuya stepped slightly to the side, revealing a much smaller and less imposing figure who had been hidden by his form, her spiritual power easily masked by the Captain's own massive strength. Yoruichi couldn't help but smile at the sight of the young woman, instantly forgetting about all the other emotions that had previously been flowing through her, realizing if this was in fact the reason Byakuya was here, she could live with him breaking his word to her.

"Rukia..."

Rukia's head which was slightly bowed so that she was looking at the floor, perked up at the sound of her name, the distant nature of her eyes fading away for a few seconds as she gave a weak smile to Yoruichi. However, Yoruichi was unable to hold Rukia's attention for very long as it quickly moved over just like her brother's had to the injured young man she had come to see.

"Ichigo..." Her voice was but a ghost of its normal strength, but it still contained a multitude of emotions within. Rukia took a small step forward past her brother before stopping in half stride, and looking up at Byakuya, asking in a hopeful yet timid voice all the same.

"Nii-sama?"

"You may approach Rukia. He is of no threat at the moment. At his current strength, I doubt he can even move."

Rukia slowly shuffled by Yoruichi and Urahara giving both of them a friendly look before tentatively kneeling next to Ichigo's unconscious form with her back to the doorway. Yoruichi and Kisuke who had been watching Rukia turned back toward Byakuya who still had his eyes focuses firmly on Rukia and Ichigo, his hand holding just above his sword.

"Perhaps it would be best if we leave the kids alone and go in the other room. If they need us, we won't be far."

Byakuya again did not respond to Yoruichi's statement, though she caught the faintest glimmer of conflict in his eyes. Yoruichi had known Byakuya since he was only a little boy, and even then he had been rather cold, but before her eyes was Byakuya the caring brother who couldn't leave his sister alone with Ichigo. She couldn't help but smile at a sight she never thought she would see. That Rukia...amazing influence she had on people. It was then that Yoruichi heard Kisuke, using his most flamboyant voice, greet Byakuya. So it begins...

"Lord Kuchiki...I am amazed you would even think to grace a lowly establishment such as mine with your grand presence. I believe in the other room I have some fine tea that I can only hope will satisfy your noble and refined palate. Please allow me to apologize humbly in advance for anything for I simply did not expect the Great Captain of the Sixth Division to even acknowledge my existence let alone come in to my home."

Urahara smiled his biggest smile for Byakuya, his voice jovial and friendly, but even the dullest person would have picked up the condescending tone of his voice. It had always been one of his favorite hobbies to hassle the uptight nobleman..well both his and Yoruichi's hobby to be exact. Just as he thought, Byakuya did not ignore these comments, his gaze moving over to Urahara with an annoyed look in his eyes which was only met with Urahara's goofy visage. Byakuya glanced one last time at his sister who continued to kneel next to Ichigo.

"Tea would be...acceptable."

Byakuya only barely grinded out the comment politely, accepting it only because he knew just how annoying the former Captain of the Twelve Division could get when he wanted to be and suspected he would see the worst of it if he didn't take the offer and leave Rukia and the boy alone. He did not like it, but he would remain close and vigilant, and if the boy hurt her again in the slightest, he would break him permanently.

"Excellent my lord. Please follow me then." Urahara bowed slightly before rushing out of the room yelling.

"Tessai...start boiling some water! We have been blessed to have a guest of the highest privilege. Lord Kuchiki has come down from the heaven's themselves to visit us mere mortals. Only the very best tea will suffice Tessai...the very best!"

Byakuya looked over at Yoruichi who knew the nobleman already was regretting coming here. His eyes still held a severely annoyed look to them, his jaw just a little tighter as he clenched his teeth a miniscule bit. Yoruichi could only smile her biggest smile before bowing an extremely exaggerated, sweeping bow, fighting back the laughter that was fighting its way out.

"After you my lord."

Byakuya gave a rather undignified grunt before turning around and walking out of the room, Yoruichi smiling that they had even gotten the grunt out of him. He had gotten good at holding it in over the years. It used to be much easier to get on his nerves. Yoruichi waited a few seconds to ensure Byakuya was not within earshot before glancing back at Rukia.

"He's gone Rukia...you can laugh now."

The solemn young woman turned her head toward Yoruichi, her face smiling with the light, gentle laughter coming from her. The sight made Yoruichi relax just a little bit more.

"I've never seen anyone do that to Nii-sama before."

"Oh we used to do that all the time back in Soul Society. It helped keep being nobility a tad bit more exciting. Remind me later to tell you some stories about some of the pranks we used to pull on Byakuya...of course he doesn't know it was Kisuke and I so just be discreet when you ask, okay?"

Rukia gave Yoruichi a sly smile.

"I look forward to it."

"Well I'm going to go ensure that Byakuya doesn't kill Kisuke because I'm sure soon enough Byakuya will view killing him as justifiable homicide. Sometimes I can barely keep from killing him. Anyways, I'll be nearby if you need me."

Yoruichi took a few steps forward before stopping, giving Rukia a dead serious look.

"Are you sure you can handle this Rukia? Are you sure you should be here?"

Yoruichi watched Rukia hesitate with her words, unsure if she was hesitating because she couldn't find the right words or simply because she didn't even have an answer. Rukia eventually bowed her head politely and responded.

"I have to be."

Yoruichi remained in the doorway for a few more moments, pondering Rukia's response before nodding toward the young woman and disappearing from view.

Rukia let out a heavy sigh as she was now alone, turning her attention once again toward the orange-haired young man who had yet to show any sign's of life except for labored breathing. His face was locked in his infamous scowl which of course told Rukia a very important face.

"I know you're awake Ichigo so you can stop pretending to be asleep. I know for a fact you don't scowl in your sleep despite popular belief. You actually look relaxed when you're asleep."

"Should I be concerned that you've watched me sleep enough times to know that?"

Ichigo's eyes never opened, but his voice weakly croaked out of his mouth, the pain he was still in obvious in every word. Rukia couldn't help but blush at his rebuttal to her own comment, realizing exactly what she had just admitted to only a few seconds before. However, realizing this was not the time for something as trivial as a moment of embarrassment, she forced herself back into the closest thing to composure she could achieve, folding her hands in front of herself.

Rukia went to say something, but found no words immediately coming to her mind. Her normal reaction to comments like the one he had just made would be to tell him to shut up accompanied with a swift kick, but she couldn't exactly do that. She had no desire to yell at him, and she certainly couldn't hit him. He was injured...badly injured. Seeing him clearly in so much pain, seeing all the bandages with blood still staining some of them...it only confirmed exactly what she had somehow already knew. She had felt Ichigo's pain, and it had been terrible. Rukia wondered what happened to him, but found herself unable to ask the simple question because she knew the answer was not so simple.

The silence created by Rukia's internal dilemma was finally broken by the low voice of of Ichigo.

"Rukia...I'm sorry..."

It was not just the fact that the words 'I'm sorry' came from Ichigo's mouth that really caught Rukia's attention, but rather the quiver in his voice as he said it, sounding so weak, so unsure. It scared her to hear him sound that way.

"It's okay Ichigo...I'm okay..." Ichigo's eyes finally snapped open, locking in some type of grim determination his voice coming out stronger this time.

"No Rukia...it's not okay. I hurt you Rukia...almost killed you. You can't even begin to fathom the horrible and sick thoughts and emotions that were going through my mind when I hunted you. I'm a monster Rukia...nothing but a twisted monster."

Rukia couldn't look away from his eyes. There was such rage there, such anger, and it was all against himself. His voice had so much determination in it to demean himself for his actions...so much guilt, and Rukia knew it wasn't his fault. Ichigo was not that monster. An imagine of the smiling visage of Ichigo's Hollow briefly surfaced in Rukia's mind, and through sheer strength of will she managed to suppress the icy chill that gripped her body at the image, again repeating that it wasn't Ichigo that had hurt her. She truly believed that...at least that was what she wanted to believe, though she couldn't discount how tense her body was since Ichigo had started talking...couldn't discount that her heart was beating faster the stronger his words became. Rukia did her best to put these feelings aside.

"The Ichigo I know would never hurt one of his friends, would never delight in violence in any form. That wasn't you Ichigo, and I won't blame you for another's crimes. You're..."

Ichigo's arm in a flash shout up, the movement instantly invading Rukia's vision, and the action hadn't even completely been processed by her mind when her body reacted. Her hands went up in a defensive manner as she fell back, scurrying in a blind panic a few feet back. She could feel her heart beating a mile a minute as if it really was trying to break out of her chest, and an undeniable fear gripping her body tightly. Her vision slowly focused in on what had happened, finding Ichigo's hand hovering in the air harmlessly, ending a good foot from where she had been sitting...in no way had it been a threat to her, would not have even touched her and yet this was how she had reacted.

"You're terrified of me Rukia...you're afraid to even be near me, that much is clear so please don't lie to me and tell me you don't blame me for what happened to you."

Ichigo's face held the smallest bit of satisfaction in it, satisfaction that he proved his self loathing and hate was justified, but Rukia also saw the haunted look in his eyes at the same time, a deep sadness there from how she had responded to his movement. Her actions had not only proved his point, but had also stabbed deeply at his soul, proving what a small bit of Ichigo still wanted to deny.

Ichigo's arm slowly fell back to his side, his eyes closing with it in resignation to his fate.

"The Hollow is me Rukia. We're one in the same, and even if you want to believe that it is not true, then the simple fact is that I'm too weak to hold the Hollow back as it encroaches on my consciousness, and it becomes stronger and stronger every day. I can't win this fight Rukia because... because if I already couldn't stop myself form hurting you...especially you...then there is no one else I won't even hesitate to destroy when I lose control."

Ichigo's voice was so hopeless that Rukia just wanted to break down at cry at the sound of it yet at the same time she wanted to march right over to Ichigo and kick him for saying such nonsense, but the last thing he had said...especially her...that made her heart skip a beat for some incomprehensible rush of warmth through out her body.

"I wanted to die Rukia...I want to die. Urahara was trying to help train me to control the hollow, but instead I attacked him, let the hollow out so that he would have no choice but to destroy me. I would pay for my crimes and at the same time never be a threat to anyone else. Everyone could be safe...everyone would be okay. It's the only way..."

Rukia felt a burning anger welling up inside her, the intensity of the sheer outrage she was feeling causing her eyes to tear up. So that was how he was so badly injured...he tried to destroy himself. That damn fool...that idiot!

"Ichigo you idiot! Do you think everyone would just be okay if you were gone? God, that is absolutely the dumbest thing thing you've ever said, and you've said some pretty damn stupid things. How the hell do you think your family would feel if you suddenly didn't come home one day? How the hell do you think your friends would feel if they never got to see you again? How the hell do you think I would have felt if the last time I had gotten to see you was as that monster trying to kill me? I swear Ichigo Kurosaki, that if you even think about trying something like that again, then I will hate you for eternity. Do you hear me?"

Ichigo's face could only register surprise as the small young woman who had been cowering away from him only moments ago was now right next to him, waving her tiny fist in his face, a few tears rolling down her cheek yet fire in her violet eyes. Ichigo found himself slightly intimidated by Rukia's explosive display but he also couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked ...so full of life at this moment.

"Please tell me you hear me?"

Again Rukia folded her hands in front of herself, her voice becoming calmer but still strong though Ichigo heard the quiet plea underneath it all. Truthfully, Ichigo was at a complete loss on what to do, never expecting such a response from Rukia after what he had done to her. It would have been so much easier if she had just hated him...had just wanted him gone. Ichigo's uncertain thoughts suddenly meant nothing as Rukia picked up his hand in hers, squeezing it tightly as if he would just fade away any moment now, her determined eyes boring straight into his very soul.

"The truth Ichigo is I am afraid, afraid of that demented monster that is sitting inside of you, and if you and that thing really are one in the same, then I am afraid of you too, but...but I don't want to be afraid of you Ichigo. I don't ever want to feel such negative feelings again just for being close to you, and I know that I won't have to because you will grow stronger so that you never hurt anyone again. You will get stronger Ichigo, and you will defeat it...I trust you Ichigo, and I know everything will be okay."

Ichigo found himself losing to the gentle smile that perfectly graced Rukia's face, a feeling that he enjoyed yet disliked immensely at exactly the same time.

"Blind optimism doesn't suit you Rukia..."

At his comment, Rukia's soft smile became more of a confidant smirk...more the smile he associated with Rukia.

"I really don't care..."'

There was no further banter as the two found themselves staring deeply into each other's eyes, somehow for a few moments finding exactly what both wanted to say and hear in each other's fierce orbs. It was at that moment, that of course Ichigo again said something stupid.

"Could you let go of my hand please Rukia? Your gripping it so tightly that I'm sure the blood stopped flowing in it awhile ago."

Rukia dropped his hand, sheepishly turning her eyes from his, apologizing under her breath...calling him an idiot for ruining a nice moment under hear breath. She was sure Ichigo had heard her, but he did not comment on it, only seemed to settle more in to his resting position, his body not seeming as tense as it had before. His eyes closed as he let out a calm breath.

"I know you don't want to hear it again Rukia, but I really am sorry...sorry for failing you, but also...thank you for still being there...thank you for not disappearing."

Rukia found herself unable to find a suitable response to Ichigo's gentle, heart-felt words, realizing that perhaps she would never see Ichigo acting this way again. In the end, it really didn't matter what her response would have been because soon the quiet snores of Ichigo were heard, and this time his face was peaceful and relaxed which allowed Rukia to smile.

Rukia didn't know how long she sat there for, but she just couldn't make herself move, truly feeling as good as she had ever felt before just sitting watching him sleep. Of course this wasn't the first time she had watched him sleep though she still couldn't believe she had inadvertently admitted that to Ichigo.

She hadn't done it for some perverted or creepy reason, but only out of worry. When he had been hurt fighting Hollows, she couldn't help but discreetly keep an eye on him from his closet just to make sure he wasn't just pretending to not be in any pain like some macho idiot. It was for his benefit, not hers.

There were times though that she found herself watching him for a reason unknown even to herself, finding a soothing peace in seeing the young man who always seemed to walk with the weight of the world on his shoulders simply exist...no worries...no pain. Those times she herself could get lost in the quiet, her own fears sliding away into the night. Rukia still couldn't explain why seeing Ichigo sleeping so peacefully had such an effect on her, but she really just didn't care to find an explanation. Sometimes it was best to not question things and simply let them happen. This was one of the moments.

Eventually, Rukia found herself drifting toward sleep, and knew that it would be best to find somewhere to sleep here or go back to Soul Society with Byakuya. He would make that decision, and she was sure she would be returning to the Kuchiki household soon enough. She stood up, taking a few clumsy steps as the blood returned to her long, immobile legs, the slight tingling sensation annoying her more than hurting her. She walked out of Ichigo's room and almost immediately encountered the green-clad Urahara who was leaning against the wall in the hallway, his usual smile not on his face. His face was blank, but his calculating eyes peered out from just under his hat. Rukia could feel the eyes intently on her body, causing her to fidget.

"I think it would be best for us to investigate just exactly what you've been seeing in that little head of yours and why."

--

Gin Ichimaru looked out through heavily slitted eyes, watching with an amused smile as Aizen explained his latest plan to him as the man gracefully sipped some red wine. The absurdity of such expensive wine ending up in Heuco Mondo caused Gin to smile wider, but then again, it wasn't all that absurd. Anything was possible for men with Aizen's power...he followed him, didn't he? Of course that truly was neither here nor there...

"Ya really ought to not play such games with people. Wouldn't it just be easier to drag him here by force?"

Aizen took another careful sip from his fine, crystal glass before his bored stare focused on his former vice-captain.

"I find it hard to believe you would dislike playing games Gin. You've been playing with that Kuchiki brat for years, though I still don't understand how much fun it can be to constantly play with such an insignificant pawn when there is nothing to truly gain from it."

"Sometimes ya just don't need a reason for fun Cap. She does make it so easy to twist her all around with a word...a glance. Hehe...such an amusing little thing..."

Gin watched something flicker across Aizen's eyes, knowing that it meant he would not be talking about this topic anymore. Over the years, Gin had carefully cultivated some ability to read the man who had fooled all of Soul Society for so long.

"Regardless, I am not playing a game with that human boy. I am taking precautions as to ensure nothing goes wrong with his development as well as performing a few final tests of his Hollow's strength and stability. This information will be very useful when he inevitably joins our side. He will be extremely useful Gin, trust me."

Gin saw another look in Aizen's eyes as he said his final words, and knew that look meant to simply not question anything he was doing. Aizen always liked acting like he knew far more about what was going on than his subordinate which was of course quite true. Gin smiled his normal smile though internally he truly wished he knew the full scope of Aizen's ambitions. There was always the smallest pieces of the puzzle that Aizen never revealed, not even to him and Tosen until the last moment, and that annoyed Gin to no end.

Of course there were also details like who actually built this massive fortress in Hueco Mundo that were never revealed to him as well though Gin suspected that was because Aizen himself did not even know. There was a small bit of satisfaction in knowing that Aizen was not omnipotent even as he aspired to be God.

"So when's this little 'plan' of yours going to start?"

Gin watched as Aizen smiled a rare smile as he swirled his glass of win.

"Soon enough."


	7. Inversion

1A/N: Ya know, I was rather happy with the second half of this chapter, and then I saw the new episode of Bleach, and I'm like, wow, that sure is similar. Of course I pondered the fact that maybe I subconsciously was remembering the manga when I was writing, but then I remembered that I don't read the manga other that probably the last 3 that came out. So basically any similarities are completely coincidental though considering this is fanfiction and not pure fiction, such things are inevitable. Lots of explanation in this chapter which is probably why it's a bit longer, but I think it all works. This chapter answers some questions from previous chapters, so I hope it all makes sense. Anyways, thanks to everyone who has kept reviewing as well as those that reviewed for the first time. It is nothing but a good thing.

Perpetual Twilight

Chapter 7: Inversion

By: Finalitylife

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Bleach or its characters. That's all I got...

Urahara repressed the urge to smile an excited smile like some giddy school boy as his hands hovered over Rukia's lithe body. Smiling like that at the particular moment would more than likely be interpreted in a very wrong manner by Rukia's brother who had been watching him and his sister intently for a few hours now with a touch of warning in his eyes, as well as Yoruichi who he wanted to piss off even less than Byakuya. Neither of them could truly understand the excitement he was feeling right now. Urahara wasn't excited for any strange or perverted reason, but rather it was the excitement of being faced with the unknown...the chance to discover and prove something no one else could.

Of all the things that Kisuke Urahara had been known as over the years, the truest definition that had ever been used to describe him was scientist...discoverer. Pursuing the unknown, creating new devices, and answering impossible questions was always his greatest passion, and again he had the opportunity to study something that was of particular interest to him.

The truth was that Urahara had really, really wanted to study Rukia Kuchiki ever since she had been rescued from Soul Society but the opportunity had never really arisen for him to do so. It wasn't like Urahara could just ask her to run a bunch of strange tests on her to see if the strange and traumatic events that had happened to her recently, many of them his fault, had any effect on her. He imagined she wouldn't be too keen on that.

Rukia had held the Orb of Distortion within her very soul, and though she nowhere near had the level of power needed to activate it, Urahara couldn't help but wonder if there had been any effects. Also, Aizen had used a technique that really had never been tested on a living shinigami to extract the Orb, and again Urahara was curious to know if he had been right all those years ago in believing that particular technique would not harm the soul. He had to know if he was right.

There was also the occurrences in which Rukia had given the bulk of her powers to a human as well as spent several months residing in one of his special gigai's which didn't always have the best of side-effects...just as Isshin about that one. There were just so many unique and rare occurrences surrounding this girl, and though Urahara did care for her well being, he couldn't deny a small part of him wanted something to be wrong so he could discover how to fix it.

Urahara took a glance into Rukia's glossed over, unfocused eyes, reaffirming the modified binding spell he had used on her was still active. He had decided it would be best if Rukia was in a state of semi-sleep, where her emotions, fears, and worries would be kept in control so that they wouldn't add any interference to her already unstable aura. It would also serve to allow her some much needed sleep, which probably was the real reason Byakuya allowed Urahara to use it on her.

Again Urahara forced down a wry smile as he thought of the cold, stoic Captain of the Sixth Division, still finding it hard to believe he had asked anything from him, let alone permission to run tests on Rukia. When he and Yoruichi had been having tea with Byakuya, the favor had come out of nowhere as Urahara was busy talking about nothing just to fill the awkward silence that would surely set in if he shut his mouth.

When it had been Byakuya who had cut in when Urahara had taken a sip of tea, he had almost spit his tea out on to said Captain. For Byakuya to initiate a conversation with Urahara was unheard of, and even Yoruichi had shown the surprise on her face.

The nobleman managed to ask Urahara a favor without actually asking a favor, without sounding for a second like he needed the disgraced former Captain's help, but that was in fact what he needed. According to Byakuya, Rukia had somehow sensed the trauma Ichigo had endured, had somehow felt it as well, and that simply was an impossibility as far as Byakuya knew. The real problem for Byakuya was that he was unable to doubt the validity of what Rukia had told him which of course created conflicting positions for Byakuya to stand on, and Urahara knew that was one of the things Byakuya despised the most...uncertainty.

It was this fact that caused Byakuya to swallow a small bit of his pride and 'ask' for the help of the man who never believed in something as trivial as impossibility. Urahara really wished he had been able to record that singular priceless moment because it would never happen again. It also would have made great leverage in blackmail for possible future events, but alas, the opportunity had slipped through his fingers.

It was that brief and unexpected bit of conversation that had brought Urahara to this point, with Rukia lying before him, the soft hum of some of his machines in the background. He had reluctantly allowed Byakuya and Yoruichi to accompany him to his lab which was far more secretive and off limits than his underground training facility.

You couldn't even enter his lab without him being present unless you wanted your body parts to end up in several different places in several different frames of reality. In fact, the lab itself didn't even actually fully exist in the Living World, but that was neither here nor there considering probably no one else could even understand how that worked other than himself.

In the end, he had submitted to 'guests' coming with him for the simple fact that Byakuya was not going to let Rukia go anywhere alone with him considering her still delicate state and his dislike for Urahara, and Yoruichi wasn't going to let Kisuke go anywhere alone with Byakuya to ensure Kisuke didn't get himself in trouble. Kisuke was watching over Rukia, both were watched over by Byakuya, and everyone in the room was being carefully watched over by Yoruichi. The small bit of absurdity of all of that was not lost on Urahara but then again the actions of those of Soul Society had never exactly meshed well with the way he did things...that was why, in his opinion, he was banished all those years ago. Well that, and a few generally stupid decisions on his part...

Urahara's lab was heavily muddled with various projects, some finished, some that probably would never be finished for he had lost interest in them decades ago for something more intriguing. Some of the equipment looked like it actually came from the previous century while others looked like something that had come from the future, all just representing the long timeline of his exile where much of his time could only be spent working in his lab...something that really never had bothered him. He had already performed the initial phase of testing on Rukia, and a strong theory was already beginning to form in his head, one that had been partially formed even before he ran a single test. Urahara had been looking for something specific, and the last test he had run had shown as much.

Urahara walked over to a particular machine, adjusting the parameters and frequency, which immediately caused a needle on one of the scanners to start jumping widely back and forth. Urahara couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow at the sudden effect. Now that was interesting...

"May I ask what has peeked your interest Kisuke?"

Urahara didn't even pull his attention from the knobs he was fiddling with, but was kind enough to answer Yoruichi.

"You can ask, but I don't have an answer for you...yet."

Moving slowly across the lab, Urahara began rummaging through a drawer before smiling as he found what he was looking for, a strange looking scanner now in his hand. He hooked it up to a small machine next to the bed Rukia was lying on, a soft hum now heard from the small tool in his hand. Urahara began putting some of his own spiritual power into the scanner and a horizontal line formed on a nearby monitor, representing his energy. It would act as a constant to compare Rukia's energy against.

Starting at Rukia's feet, Urahara slowly moved the scanner up her form just a few inches above her actual body. He had a hunch as to what was going on, and he might actually be partially to blame for this...well actually, this was almost definitely his fault considering everything as of late was his fault due to certain decisions he had been forced to make since the creation of the Orb of Distortion.

As the instrument scanned over Rukia, a second line formed on the monitor a good distance below the first and slightly more erratic than the original line, but overall it was nothing to worry about from Urahara's perspective. He already had sensed the unstable nature of Rukia's own spiritual power, and his initial testing had only confirmed that her power seemed to have an inability to 'relax'.

He could tell out of the corner of his eyes that there was curiosity in both Yoruichi and Byakuya's eyes as to what he was doing and what those lines meant, but Urahara had no intention of explaining anything until everything was collected, and even then he wasn't looking forward to explaining the how and whys of the situation.

As the scanner reached Rukia's waist, the line had not changed much, but when it reached the middle of her chest, where the Orb had been taken from, something started to happen. A third line suddenly appeared on the forming chart, violently fluctuating from below the lowest to far past the higher of the two lines. There was no order or consistency to its form, but what really worried Urahara was that the line was reaching levels far beyond the second line...was a power that could be far greater than his own.

Kisuke reached over toward the monitor to adjust its settings, but stopped with a questioning look on is face as the third line had now synchronized perfectly with the higher line...the line that represented his own spiritual power. A sudden chill gripped his body, finding himself unable to move as something began pushing down on him from every direction...some unknown spiritual pressure. He could just barely hear Yoruichi's worried voice calling out to him, but it was soon drowned out by psychotic laughter that filled his head...familiar laughter. He knew exactly what it was...who it was...

With the presence of a threat, Urahara instinctively flexed out his own spiritual pressure, which seemed to calm the world around him, clearing out the horrible laughter. As he regained focus, he realized he had dropped the scanner to the ground breaking it, and Yoruichi was holding him by the shoulders as if she had been trying to shake sense into him.

"Kisuke...can you hear me?"

Urahara looked into Yoruichi's warm, golden eyes as he gave her a smile, forcing all his worries back for the moment.

"Fine Yoruichi...just fine."

The look Yoruichi gave him clearly said liar, but thankfully she wasn't going to push it with Byakuya there. The two weren't exactly the type of people to have emotional moments when others were present to see, and Byakuya had already seen enough earlier when he had unexpectedly showed up.

Urahara shook his head slightly, clearing it a bit before taking a look at the monitor that had formed, this time, finding only two lines again, the third one stopping shortly after synchronizing with his, but not before falling back down to exactly on top of the lower line...the one that represented Rukia's spiritual presence. A few more tests would be prudent Urahara knew before saying anything for certain, but his theory was more than likely correct...something had invaded Rukia's soul.

Urahara steadied himself as he broke the binding spell he had put on Rukia, her eyes again focusing though they seemed still out of sorts.

"How do you feel Rukia?"

Rukia sat up, first looking over at her brother who had taken a few steps forward toward her, staring intently at her, giving him a soft nod.

"I feel strange but...but I feel like I'm having trouble focusing. It feels difficult to even move my body when I want to."

"Oh I imagine that is just a side effect of the binding spell I used on you as well as just being exhausted. I think it is time you get some real sleep. There are plenty of beds here if you would like to stay here."

Rukia was completely caught off guard when her brother responded in a low tone.

"Yes, Rukia. I will take you to a room. Rest would be most beneficial for you at the moment."

Rukia was in disbelief that her brother would even stay here a minute longer than he had to, let alone agree to letting her sleep here. What was going on?

"No, no, I'll take her to a room. She needs to change into something more comfortable for sleeping, and I don't think either of you two are capable of helping her with that."

Both men nodded at Yoruichi who helped Rukia to her unsteady feet, starting to lead her out of the lab, but Rukia stopped, looking back at Urahara.

"Did you figure anything out...about me?"

Urahara gave Rukia a reassuring smile...he had been giving a lot of those out as of late.

"I've got lots of data, but it will take me time to work in into something useful and understandable. I should have more answers for you after you've gotten some rest."

Rukia bowed slightly as best she could to both Urahara then her brother, wishing her Nii-sama a goodnight...though Rukia wasn't exactly sure what time it actually was. The two women left the room, leaving Byakuya to sternly approach Urahara.

"What have you discovered."

"Always straight to the point. Are you sure you wouldn't like to sit down and relax for a moment. You really do seem too tense."

Byakuya showed no sign of sitting down or amusement, which only caused Urahara to sigh slightly.

"Alright, alright, but I'm going to sit down. You can stand."

Urahara plopped down heavily in a nearby chair, rubbing this eyes for a second, still clearing his head from that slightly unsettled feeling that still lingered on him.

"At his point your lordship, all I have is a theory supported by a few pieces of data. It's a pretty sound theory, and I'd almost guarantee its right, but still it is only a theory. Will that suffice for the moment?"

Byakuya cooly nodded to the sitting figure.

"It would seem that Rukia's soul has been contaminated by another presence, one that is far stronger and darker than her own. This is most likely the reason for her spirit instability."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Is she becoming like that boy? Is she becoming a Hollow?"

Urahara smiled slightly at the younger man's assessment.

"You came to that conclusion quickly. Perhaps you missed your calling in life as my lab assistant. There still is an opening if your interested..."

Again, Byakuya was clearly not amused.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, though I thought the same thing as you, that is not the case for your sister."

Urahara could have sworn he saw Byakuya sigh with relief, but considering the man in front of him, it was probably just his tired eyes playing tricks on him.

"Rukia is not like Ichigo. She is not becoming an Hollow in her own right, but the foreign presence that has invaded Rukia's soul is of Hollow in nature...an extremely chaotic and powerful presence I might add. I imagine you can figure out where it came from."

"The boy..."

"Precisely."

"How did this happen to Rukia?"

There was the slightest tinge of actually caring in Byakuya's voice this time, and Urahara knew he hadn't imagined it. Definitely not the same Byakuya he used to know back in the day...

"Those first few tests I ran on Rukia were to test the structural integrity of her soul, and I discovered a very tiny, minuscule sized hole in it. When I say small, I mean on an almost atomic level to the point I only noticed it because I was actually looking for something like that. It would seem that when Aizen removed the Orb of Distortion from Rukia's soul, it did in fact damage Rukia, but because of the size of the damage, the impact was completely negligible. It had absolutely no effect on her powers or their stability. Understand all that?"

Byakuya nodded slightly.

"My theory is that on its own, the hole in Rukia's soul would have no effect, but if it, say directly encountered an enormously strong spiritual pressure, something might happen. If the spiritual energy was strong enough, it would be able to force its way through the hole just a bit despite its size and in doing so would infiltrate Rukia's own soul, trying to mix in with her own but unable to do so because of the general differences between two people's souls. The fact that its Ichigo's Hollow, there is no possibility of any type of joining with Rukia's shinigami soul, and all that happens is a massive disruption in Rukia's balance and control of her power. The Hollow presence can't join, but it still is trying to dominate and consume Rukia despite this."

Byakuya nodded, but Urahara could tell he was quietly contemplating everything that had just been told to him.

"So the Hollow that dwells within that boy now dwells within Rukia?"

"Again its only a theory, but technically speaking, I don't believe its actually the Hollow within Rukia. Just as a shinigami's zanpakuto is alive in its own right, I believe that the actual power of Ichigo's Hollow is alive itself in that same manner. It is in reality a reflection of the real being, connected directly to its essence, but in truth can not act on its own without the will of the wielder. It is instinct, chaotic and primal, lashing out at everything that comes near it...just as it did to me when I was running that scan on Rukia. Its instinct said to consume, and that is exactly what it tried to do. Thankfully, I am much stronger and 'intact' than Rukia is so it failed completely."

"That is how Rukia was aware of what had happened to the boy. The Hollow is still connected to the spiritual energy that has invaded Rukia, and since the Hollow is that boy...they are all directly connected."

"Now that is exactly the conclusion I came to. A spiritual bridge has been unintentionally built by the Hollow between the two. It is rather remarkable. I've never encountered such a thing before in all my years."

Byakuya did not care at all about Kisuke's intrigued musings, only wanted to know how to fix the problem at hand.

"How can Rukia be healed of this infestation?"

"Not a damn clue, but when I figure something out, you'll be the first to know."

The causal and insolent tone of Urahara's last comment heavily annoyed Byakuya, but he also knew the exile was telling the truth. This was probably not something anyone had encountered before, and even the greatest minds would not know a solution at the moment.

"If that is the case, then I will be leaving. I must return to Soul Society before others begin to question where I have gone. I will leave Rukia here because I assume more testing will be needed. You have my permission to do anything that you believe will help her, but if harm her or allow that boy to harm her in any way, I will ensure that you don't escape execution this time."

"Of course Captain. I assure you there will be nothing to worry about while you are gone. If you are leaving her under my direct care, I will protect her with my life...as will Yoruichi."

Byakuya stared into the sudden serious face of Urahara who gave a slight nod of respect toward the younger man in front of him. Byakuya returned the nod before leaving the same way Yoruichi and Rukia had left not that long ago, leaving Urahara alone to mull over all his thoughts, all the information that was already forming into various solutions within his analytical mind.

Urahara knew that all of this was directly and indirectly his fault, and he owed it to Rukia and Ichigo to make it right before it got any worse. They both had always trusted him, and he had always manipulated them for what he viewed as the greater good, but in the end they were still his friends, and Kisuke took friendship very, very seriously. This was is final thought before his mind was consumed with hundreds of theories as his lab whirled to life once more.

--

Ichigo really couldn't recall if he had been unconscious or merely sleeping, but when he 'awoke' in his shinigami robes with his sword, he instantly knew where he was. One did not forget this place, though that didn't mean he actually wanted to be here.

Still to this day, Ichigo wasn't exactly sure how to define this place with its sideway city buildings and vertical sky, but it always felt familiar to him even from the very first time he saw it. Was it the landscape of his mind, his zanpakuto, or some combination of both? Was it a reflection of his soul? Ichigo just didn't know.

What he did know was that this place was not the same as before, with a chilling wind in the air, the blue sky and white clouds replaced by darker, angry clouds barely visible against midnight. There was just the faintest sightings of blue sky and sunlight close to him, but as he gazed over the 'side' of the building he was on, nothing existed down except an angry storm of vicious lightning and thunder he couldn't quite hear but could feel its powerful rumble deep within his body. All it did was unsettle him further, enhance more the sense of foreboding this place now carried.

Ichigo knew who had caused all these changes without a doubt, and perhaps that was why he had come to this place. He needed to talk to someone who could give more answers as to what truly was going on.

"Zangetsu!"

Ichigo called out the dark man's name, knowing that every time he came here, it was because of something needed...something Zangetsu could help him with. Perhaps it was a blessing he had come here, and Zangetsu would know something about battling the Hollow. He always knew things that no one else seemed to know, and right now Ichigo needed any help that could be given. Of course even when Zangetsu aided him, it was never a pleasant experience...or easy in any regard.

There was another gust of cold wind, and Ichigo immediately felt another presence nearby. His eyes darted around quickly, eventually settling on the spirit of his zanpakuto who was standing several feet in front of him as if he had been there the entire time...whose they say he hadn't. The two stared down each other for several moments, Ichigo trying to infer something from the dark figures expression...his form, coming up empty every time.

"Why am I here old man?"

Zangetsu narrowed his eyes at Ichigo.

"Why indeed. I have no time for pathetic, broken weaklings who try and destroy themselves."

There was no emotion in the words, only spoken as a straight forward fact and Ichigo couldn't deny it...he knew what he had done. Ichigo felt an emotional sting from the words, remembering how upset Rukia had been when she had found out about his choice of actions, still realizing just how stupid he had been.

"I've already had that discussion with Rukia, and I'd rather not have to do it again. I prefer rather to talk about what I need to do to defeat the Hollow that's living inside of me."

Another cold gust of wind passed by Ichigo...through Ichigo, and he only barely repressed the urge to shiver.

"And why do you think I can help you with that?"

"Because..." Ichigo fumbled with his response, really not expecting to have to explain his reasoning.

"Well I'm not exactly sure how all of this works, but you usually know more about what's going on with me than me. There's also the fact that I think that if I lose this fight, then you lose too, and I can't imagine you want that. You need to help me."

Ichigo finished his statement with some of his old confidence in his voice, sure that everything he said was right...made sense. Zangetsu, however, only stared right on through Ichigo, not even bothering to respond. He didn't need to.

"Hahahahahaha...he really is a fool, isn't he old man. He just has no idea what is going on."

Ichigo's confidence started immediately breaking at the sound of the laughter, knowing exactly what was coming. He grabbed the handle of his sword still strapped to his back, looking around for the source of the mocking laughter.

Rising up from the darkness below, landing silently on the ground was the source of all of Ichigo's pain. The white-skinned, white-haired doppleganger of Ichigo smiled maliciously at him as laughter still managed to pour out of it. The sight before him made Ichigo feel sick, such a being of evil and darkness drape in the purest of colors. It only made seeing this twisted form of himself even more unnatural to him...even more wrong.

Ichigo couldn't help but recall when he had encountered this thing before, had fought it under the watchful eye of Zangetsu when he was still learning his power. That all felt like so long ago, before he even knew what it actually was...what it represented. Now however, he knew exactly what this thing was, and this time he knew to be afraid.

"It seems like me and him are always explaining everything to your dumb ass. Do you have any idea how annoying it is to deal with such an idiot? It only makes me want to kill you more."

The last words came out as a sadistic growl, the image of the Hollow's mask forming over its white-skinned face for the briefest of moments. It was quickly gone, just as the tone faded back to a unsettled yet upbeat tone.

"I don't even know why I'm even bothering to talk to you now. You'll be gone soon enough, and anything I say really won't make a difference. I'm not really the type of guy to give someone false hope. That would just be cruel, right old man?"

Zangetsu did not even acknowledge the Hollow, only continued to darkly stare through Ichigo.

"What no response? I guess you've always been the silent type Just means I'll have to carry this conversation."

The Hollow waved his hand at Zangetsu, who vanished into thin air causing Ichigo's eyes to widen in a mixture of surprise and fear.

"Now if you were a smarter person Ichigo, you would understand that from our mutual friend Zangetsu's silence and lack of action, he won't be helping you this time. You see it won't be his end if you fall because I will still be here to wield him, and I already can use him more effectively than you could even dream of. I already almost hold absolute dominion over this place, and soon enough that control will extend to you and your body. How does that sound?"

Ichigo could feel his hand gripping the handle of his sword even tighter, registering it was starting to hurt, but not caring. This monster...could it truly use Zangetsu's power so easily? Would it really take control so easily? Ichigo wouldn't allow it...not again...

"I don't believe you. This is my soul, my zanpakuto, not yours."

"Hahahahaha...just when I didn't think you could get any dumber, and bam!... there it is. Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo...all of this isn't yours, it's ours. OUR soul, OUR zanpakuto, OUR power. You and me are just different sides on the same coin, and sadly, when it flips now, its only coming up on my side. You've become irrelevant Ichigo, and I won't be needing you around anymore. Soon enough you will be locked away forever in the darkest, emptiest part of our mind, and I will be free to reach our true potential. Everything will no longer be ours, but mine, and everyone will know my power!"

The Hollow burst in to more laughter, but Ichigo only barely heard it because of the rage building up inside of him, the anger and outrage at this damn monster's words. It couldn't be true...it wasn't true!

Ichigo's emotional dam shattered, all of his chaotic emotions bursting out, directed by his rage.

"Shut the hell up you bastard! I don't want you here and this is MY life, so get the hell out!"

Ichigo shot forward, drawing his Zangetsu, his eyes focused intently on the still smiling face of the Hollow. With all his strength, Ichigo slashed down with every intention of splitting that smiling bastard's face right in half, but that was not to be. The Hollow barely moved, didn't even grab for is own copy of Zangetsu hanging from his back, but instead simply caught the attack with a single hand, stopping all the force in an instant with absolutely no give.

All the force that had been contained within the attack inflicted no harm on the Hollow, but it did on Ichigo. For the briefest of seconds, he was reminded of the first 'free' strike he had attempted against Kenpachi that had cut his hands instead, the same thing happening this time with the sensation he had just broken both of his wrists. Ichigo forced back the pain and attempted to pull his sword free to attack again, but could not even make it budge in the Hollow's vice like grip.

"Damn you're stupid."

Ichigo felt incredibly strong spiritual power flow into him and his sword, and an another instant, the sword in his hands shattered completely in a spray of shards, only managing to turn his head as they dug into his flesh. The shards bounced harmlessly off of the Hollow, unable to hurt him.

Ichigo collapsed back, his hands still gripped tightly on the handle of what once was his sword, unwilling to let it go even though no blade remained. He could feel more blood starting to flow from his body, but that was of no consequence at the moment. He had to try and defend himself, however the Hollow had no intention of attacking, only laughing loudly at Ichigo's futile attempt to get into a defensive stance.

"It should be abundantly clear that you've become the weaker half of this soul Ichigo, but if you really want a further demonstration, then I will be happy to oblige you."

The Hollow grabbed hold of his own white Zangetsu, transforming it into its final form in the blink of an eye. It smiled at Ichigo as the true Hollow's mask formed over its face, and a moment later, unleashed a black getsuga tensho.. Ichigo barely had time to move, channeling all his available spirt power into what was left of his sword, hoping that would be enough to at least impede the powerful wave of black energy coming at him.

Ichigo had no idea how much of the attack he stopped because the dark, raw energy hit him head on, pain engulfing every part of his body, burning straight to his bones. Every single one of his nerves were on fire as his smoking body collapsed in a heap, unable to move. Despite all this, the fact that Ichigo could feel anything showed that at the very least he had blocked enough of it to not be vaporized completely from existence. The pain told him he wasn't dead...the fact that he could still hear that horrible laughter and two feet approaching proved he was still there.

"Well it looks like there was still something left in you, but obviously not enough."

The Hollow crouched down next to Ichigo, lifting his head by the hair so that he could see Ichigo's face.

"Sadly, I simply can't destroy you considering that you are more or less a permanent part of this little world we've got going on here, but nonetheless, I still have the always fun option of consuming you."

The Hollow's mouth grew larger, huge, sharp teeth glistening as its tongue licked against them.

"Yes I can consume you..."

Ichigo still couldn't move, his eyes locked in terror as the mouth came closer and closer, and just when he was sure it would engulf him completely, it all stopped. The Hollow let go of him, standing back up with more crazed laughter.

"I wish you could have seen the look on your face...such despair, such pain. At this point, that's all you know Ichigo and that is what empowers me...that is why you suck...hahaha."

The Hollow kicked Ichigo in the ribs, rolling him painfully across the ground, the Hollow laughing harder but in his mind cursing that damn huge chested bitch and her damn powers for reversing his progress, if only enough to impede his absolute control for a short time. This would be all over right now had it not been for her. He really would enjoy slaughtering her and her little friends.

The Hollow focused again on Ichigo, his eyes following the blood trail Ichigo's rolling body had left, eventually settling on the defeated, unmoving form of Ichigo. Soon enough...

"It's not quite my time yet Ichigo, but it will be. The undeniable truth is that you are not strong enough to stop me and will only usher in your own end...and my beginning. I'll be seeing you around Ichigo..."

The Hollow casually walked away from Ichigo's fallen form, stopping at the edge of the building before looking back at Ichigo one last time.

"Oh and by the way, give my love to Rukia, and let her know I'm really looking forward to seeing her again...hahahahaha..." and with that the Hollow disappeared into the abyss.

Ichigo wanted to scream out in rage at the Hollow for what he said, his parting words enraging him more than any others, but no part of his body would cooperate with him. Rukia...he couldn't let it hurt Rukia again... had to protect her. By sheer strength of will, Ichigo managed to roll over on to his back, unexpectedly finding the standing form of Zangetsu looking down t him.

"Whomever is capable of wielding me shall wield me. Whomever is strongest shall have my power. The one who truly has a reason will endure."

With those final words, Ichigo's senses completely went dark except for what he believed was Rukia's voice calling out to him.


	8. Pained

1A/N: Alright...new chapter...probably littered with mistakes and things that don't make sense. This chapter is a bit jumpy from place to place as it acts as an introduction for some other characters and situations, but overall, it shouldn't be too hard to follow. Tone tends to fluctuate from scene to scene so beware of that. Of course it could just piss you off... Anyways, this chapter is very light on Rukia/Ichigo stuff but I can guarantee they will become heavily prominent in the coming chapters as well as pretty much the rest of the story. Enjoy and take care...and...there was something else...

Perpetual Twilight

Chapter 8: Pained

By: Finalitylife

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Bleach or its characters. That's all I got...

There were days when Shigekuni Yamamoto truly felt his age, felt the many centuries he had lived pulling down on his body and mind without remorse. Ever since that day when Aizen's treachery was revealed, and it was shown just how blind he had allowed himself to be, every day felt just like that...the unending weariness beginning to overwhelm his ancient soul.

War would soon come for all of Soul Society, and as it had always been in the past, the job to protect the balance and the order of existence fell to those of the Gotei 13. Yamamoto was no stranger to battle, having fought more times than the rest of his subordinates combined, yet for the first time for as long as he could remember, he was truly unsettled by the prospect of fighting. He alone knew the true scope of this war, and just what disaster Aizen's ambitions would bring upon them all...Shinigami, Hollow, and Human alike.

Many, many years ago when Yamamoto was only a captain in the Gotei 13, he had fought against what he believed was the greatest threat to Soul Society that could exist...a Vasto Lorde Class Hollow, never thinking anything worse could exist. The dark being's cunning was only matched by its raw power, and on that day, his entire division had been nearly been wiped out by its razor claws.

He himself had fought the beast in one on one battle as the Hollows goal had been to fight someone of his strength. It had been drawn out by Yamamoto's power...it had been all his fault. The battle had been fierce, and Yamamoto still sported scars on his body from it, but in the end he had been victorious, destroying the Vasto Lorde with his flaming blade.

In the end though, not only his body had been permanently scarred by the battle, but also his heart at seeing so many of his comrades slaughtered by a power far beyond their own all because the flaunting of his own vaunted strength had drawn out the enemy. It was that day that Yamamoto's bravado and ego died, and his unwavering desire to protect the order of Soul Society was born. Also on that day, he first envisioned an academy where future shinigami could be trained to reach the highest levels and learn the same ideals of peace and order he strived to protect. That had been his ideal dream, and though it would take him many years to achieve it, it would come to pass.

The old man closed his eyes heavily for a few, brief moments as he balanced on his cane, remembering that the heart of his idealism had been lost somewhere in between the day the two young men he looked upon as son's took their place as his highest captains and the day a calm, glasses-wearing man with an unassuming smile made it clear that the order he had worked for so very long to create was nothing but a flawed illusion that he had been allowed to dwell in for far too long. There were greater enemies than even the Vasto Lorde, and they had come from the highest ranks of the shinigami.

The exhaustion seeped fully into Yamamoto's bones, something he could distinctively feel as he shuffled forward, the heavy click of his staff emphasizing each step. If only he had been younger, more alert, he could have prevented this horrific chain of events from happening. If only he had been more flexible, he wouldn't have been pulled into a battle with his own 'sons' where he had fought them for the simple fact that the maintenance of his 'order' necessitated him to. At what point had the rules grown beyond his humanity...

Yamamoto could feel his hands tighten around his staff as he thought of how easily that bastard Aizen had manipulated everyone, had injured and killed so many of his fellow shinigami for his own madness. Sadly, those days were only the beginning of a greater conflict that would soon come to wash not only Soul Society, but all of existence away in a tidal wave of nothingness.

With the aid of that cursed Orb of Distortion, Yamamoto knew the few Vasto Lorde of Hueco Mondo who would join Aizen would gain even greater strength, but the simple fact was that Aizen was in fact still the greatest threat to Soul Society that had come along in an immeasurable time. The former Captain of the Fifth Division not only had tremendous power and intelligence, but also knew everything about the shinigami's and Soul Society that could be known. He knew every weakness and how to exploit them, and the Gotei 13 knew almost nothing of his agenda, except what his ultimate goal was.

Aizen's goal...to enter into the dimension of the King of Soul Society and take the throne for himself. It was this thought that managed to scare the normally fearless old man where even the prospect of Arrancar armies and enemy shinigami captains could not. Even with all of Aizen's knowledge, even he could not know truly what he desired to do.

Ever since Yamamoto had taken up the mantle as the Commander-General of the Gotei 13, a great secret and responsibility had been passed down to him that went even beyond leading the shinigami in their duties. The rogue Captain of the Fifth Division sought to usurp the power of the highest of all beings, yet the simple fact was that there was no one left to challenge...no one left to step over to reach the top. There had not been anyone on the throne of the World for a very, very long time. All that was left was a locked door that never could be allowed to be open, a single key hidden away, and that madness to sacrifice thousands to create another one. Nothing would remain if that door was opened...

"Commander-General Yamamoto..."

The leader of the Gotei 13's dark thoughts were ended by the gruff yet respectful voice of the Captain of the Seventh Division, Sajin Komamura.

"What is it Captain?"

The large figure stepped better into view, bowing down to his superior.

"I have followed your instructions and sent the specific messages to all the Captains now that Captain Kuchiki has returned from the human world. They should be arriving here shortly.

"Good...you are dismissed Captain."

The yellow, fox eyes looked up from their bow with worry, noticing the weakness in the normally unwavering voice of the Commander-General, yet did not say anything. The Commander-General was strong and wise, and nothing would stop him from leading them in the growing darker hours. Silently, Komamura left the man who had given him purpose alone again with his troubled thoughts.

--

The training ground was littered with dozen's of smoking craters, the walls starting to show signs of crumbling from the massive reaistu emanating off the massive, crazed warrior standing in the middle of it all. His one uncovered eye stared menacingly at the chipped, worn down sword that he held tightly in his massively strong grip.

"Damn you. I want to get stronger, and you won't say a damn thing to me, let alone your name. I want to know your name!"

Zakari Kenpachi bellowed as his gigantic reaistu flared to life around him, beginning to destroy the ground underneath him as if it was some raging inferno...actually, there probably wasn't any different.

As always, there was no response from the zanpakuto, causing the large man to grit his teeth fiercely. All his training had brought him no progress in finding out his zanpakuto's name, had not helped him reach another echelon of power so that he could have his rematch against that human boy...and beat down whatever that bastard Aizen decided to send his way. He really hoped the opponent would be strong...he knew the opponent would be even stronger than Ichigo when they had last fought. Just thinking about it caused his blood to start pulsing harder through his veins, a brief wave of blood lust erupting off of him. He slammed the tip of his sword into the ground, the earth shattering beneath the force.

"Stop being so damned stubborn and tell me what I want to know...give me what I want!"

The sword simply sat there sticking out of the ground as if mocking him, no response to the Captain of the Eleventh Division's harsh demands.

"Damn it all! This is getting me nowhere!"

Zakari's shout matched another flare up in his power, but no amount of yelling or power release seemed to have any affect on the zanpakuto.

"Perhaps if rather than wanting the power, you understood that you needed the power to aid you..."

Had Kenpachi had any ability to sense reaistu, he would have easily noticed the arrival to Eleventh Division's training grounds...what was supposed to be a private training session he internally added. He was not to be disturbed...

His uncovered eye shifted over with irritation to a familiar, but unwelcome sight.

"Screw that...I don't need anyone's help..."

"I believe your quest to discover your zanpakuto's name completely contradicts that statement, now doesn't it."

Kenpachi grunted as he watched her smile that self assured, yet still gentle smile, knowing she was right, though he would definitely never admit that to the Captain of that damn weakling division full of worthless fighters.

"I have come to inform you that Commander Yamamoto has called a meeting for all Captains."

Again Kenpachi glared at the serene form of Restu Unohana with her hands folded gracefully in front her body, his harsh look in no way affecting her as it seemed to everyone else.

"Why the hell did you bring this message?"

"Well for starters, the Hell Butterflies couldn't get past the massive aura of power you are still currently emitting, and also, everyone in your division who was here at the time was too afraid to disturb you during your training to deliver the message due to your very blatant orders to them."

The annoyed Kenpachi cursed under his breath.

"Afraid? I'm not training those guys hard enough. They should never be afraid."

Kenpachi's mind wandered off into thought as he pondered what he would do with his men, though quickly realized his fellow Captain was still here.

"You're still here?"

"Of course Captain. Commander-General Yamamoto specifically asked me to ensure that you showed up to the meeting. It apparently is very important, so I must insist that we leave now."

"I still don't why the old man would send you."

"Well Captain Kenpachi, despite your unnecessary animosity toward my division, you have a tendency to argue less with me than any other Captain for the simple fact you don't challenge me to a fight when you see me. That was why I was sent."

"Yeah well the only reason I don't argue with you is because it ain't worth my time. You can't fight so what's the point of even dealing with ya more than I have to..."

Kenpachi was surprised when Captain Unohana's smile changed just the slightest.

"It is not that I can't fight Captain, but that I chose to heal rather than harm. That is all..."

"I really don't care what your excuse is. Now I'm kinda busy right now, and I really don't feel like standing at any meeting so if ya would just get the hell outta here..."

Kenpachi's harsh words were cut off by the exuberant, high pitched yell of his diminutive Lieutenant.

"Ken-chan!"

The young, pink haired girl suddenly jumped on to Kenpachi's shoulder, something that he was highly accustomed to so that he didn't even flinch despite the suddenness and unexpectedness of it all.

"Hi nice candy lady. What's going on?"

Kenpachi glanced to the best of his ability at Yachiru.

"Nice candy lady?"

"Yep. Every time I visit her, she always gives me candy for being a good girl and not making a fuss when she has to check me for problems."

Kenpachi looked back over at Unohana who only continued to stand there with a strange smile on her face in her seemingly content state of mind.

"Yeah whatever..."

"Can I have candy now nice candy lady?"

Yachiru jumped down from Kenpachi's shoulder, bounding over toward the Captain of the Fourth Division.

"I would love to Yachiru, but I won't be able to get you any candy until after the Captain's meeting we have to attend."

The small girl instantly starting pouting.

"How long is that going to take?"

"Well that depends on how long it takes your Captain to get ready to come with me to it."

Kenpachi's eye widened in surprise at the words, realizing exactly what had just happened. Damn that bitch...

"Ken-chan!!!"

The shrill, high-pitched yell almost caused Kenpachi to cringe, knowing Yachiru was making extra effort to be annoying to get what she wanted. She was a smart little brat after all, and that woman...manipulative bitch. Smart, but still a manipulative bitch.

"Don't worry Yachiru. I'm going now. I'll bring ya back the damn candy when the meeting is over.."

The small girl who was almost on the verge of tears instantly brightened up with a huge smile, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yay! Thank you Ken-chan."

All Kenpachi did was grumble to himself as he grabbed his sword, walking forward past Yachiru and Unohana.

"Let's get this thing over with. I don't got all day, and I know she won't wait long either before she comes looking for us."

Unohana nodded.

"Of course Captain. Your cooperation is most appreciated."

"Cooperation? You know damn well that I didn't have a choice in the matter after what you did."

"And what did I do Captain?"

Kenpachi glared at the much smaller Captain who only continued to serenely smile, acting as if nothing had actually just happened, paying his glare no attention. He really hated the Fourth Division...

"Never mind...lets just get the hell moving..."

--

Orihime rose from bed, still being able to feel the tear stains on her cheeks, reaching up to rub them away. She didn't want to cry anymore...didn't want anyone to know she had been crying. Her feet moved from the bed, settling on the cold floor as she pushed herself to her feet. Though her heart still ached terribly, her body felt rested, and she knew that should be able to effectively use her powers again. Ichigo...he probably still needed her, and she wouldn't fail him again by being too weak.

She moved quietly across the room and out into the hallway, moving through the slightly dimmed environment quietly. She didn't know what time it was, but she sensed that there were people resting, and she didn't want to disturb them.

At the end of the hall, she could see one room brighter than all others...the room Ichigo was resting in. Entering, she smiled as her eyes settled on Ichigo's sleeping form, simply happy that he was here, happy that he hadn't disappeared. Orihime kneeled beside Ichigo, noticing that some of his bandages had dry blood on them. He did need her healing...he needed her...

Orihime raised her hands in front of her, closing her eyes, getting ready to summon her power, the words starting to come softly out of her mouth. However, she never finished as suddenly someone was gripping on of her hands softly, startling her, her eyes opening in a flash. What she found in front of her was not what she expected. Ichigo was holding her hand, now sitting up, somehow having moved even closer to her. His eyes for some reason remained closed, but he had a soft smile on his face that Orihime had never seen him with. It was so inviting.

"Orihime..."

Orihime found every question she was about to ask caught in her throat at the sound of her first name coming off his lips. He had never called her that before...never...was this some sort of dream?

As if trying to confirm that none of this could really happen, Ichigo pulled her forward, his arms wrapping themselves around her, holding her to his strong chest. She could feel the warmth coming off of him, washing over her entire body, and at that moment, Orihime didn't care if his was just some dream, she was still going to enjoy it. She settled into Ichigo's embrace, taking in his perfect scent as she rested her head against his strong chest, feeling his heart beat rapidly. He must have been as nervous as she was.

So lost in the moment was Orihime, that she didn't hear the gasp of surprise when Ichigo had first taken her into his arms, the half choke to hold back tears as she settled in to his arms, and finally the two feet running away from the scene. Nothing else existed except her and the boy she loved so much who was now holding her.

Though Orihime didn't hear anything, Ichigo certainly did, a twisted smile slowly forming on his face as his eyes slowly opened, blackness creeping into them, the pupils taking on a glowing yellow color.

"Orihime..."

The gentle girl snuggled deeper into his embrace, smiling despite feeling something strange within Ichigo's aura. Nothing else mattered...it was just her and him.

"I love you Ichigo..."

Her heart sped up faster as she said his name, as she told him what she felt so strongly for so very long. This was what she always dreamed of...this was everything she wanted...

"Orihime..." She felt her heart flutter as he again said her name, this time waiting for the reply she had dreamt about in every dream for so very long...just those three little words that would forever grant her happiness...

"I'm going to kill you..."

--

Yoruichi was having one of those moments where she truly thanked the fact that Kisuke somehow fit so many bedroom's into seemingly small shop considering the number currently being occupied by guests. Her unclothed body laid intertwined with Kisuke's, their hearts beating perfectly in synch with each other as they basked in the aftermath of their relaxation. Sometimes a brief, temporary escape was really all you needed.

Kisuke gently rubbed Yoruichi's back as she nuzzled closer to him, both knowing soon enough that Kisuke would return to his lab, and she would have to deal with the rest of residents of the shop.

Yoruichi was sure it had been a few hours since she had put Rukia to bed, though she was unsure. Time tended to gel together as of late, and truthfully she wasn't even sure what day it was anymore. Everything had become so confusing so quickly, far more than when she had been training the children to rescue Rukia from Soul Society. It was sad to think how much easier that had been than the current predicament.

As the two lover's slowly came back to their senses, Yoruichi studied the seemingly blissful face of Kisuke, though as she stared into his eyes, she could see the worry there. She was not surprised that he was troubled considering what he had explained to her after he had come out of his lab to talk to her. Poor Ichigo...poor Rukia. Yoruichi really couldn't even imagine what those two kids had ever done to piss fate off this bad, and it somehow kept findings ways to get worse.

Again Yoruichi stared intently into Kisuke's eyes seeing a flicker of something, giving her a sense he was again hiding something.

"Care to tell me what you're hiding this time Kisuke?"

The man next to her barely moved even as she adjusted so that she was hovering just above his face.

"Hmmm? Oh well its not so much hiding, but rather that I've altered my original theory slightly and haven't said anything yet."

"Should I be bothered that you can think about those things during sex or just impressed?"

A half smile formed on Kisuke's face as he reached up a hand to caress Yoruichi's face.

"Actually, its just come to me this moment. I assure you I think about nothing but you during sex."

The two smiled at each other gently though the moment ended quickly as Yoruichi gave Kisuke a look that told him she wanted to know what was going through his head.

"Its about Rukia actually, and what exactly this unexpected connection might mean to her. I'm thinking that we might be able to use it to add the strength of Rukia's will to Ichigo's and perhaps tip the scale of power in Ichigo's favor."

" I really don't think Rukia is in any condition to help battle that monster right now Kisuke. I know she's trying to be strong, but I get the sense she's about one instance from shattering completely."

"That was my thought as well, but I do have an idea on how to fix that."

Yoruichi noticed something, and rather than ask about his new idea, she asked another question.

"There's something bad going through your head too. What's wrong?"

Kisuke let out a deep sigh.

"I know what I told Byakuya, and I know what I told you, but I'm starting to think Rukia might be even in more danger than I initially thought. That monster that's gotten inside her...I really don't know what its capable of. This could go far beyond simply imbalanced spiritual power. This Hollow could actually obliterate her soul from the inside or rather, conquer her will and turn her into a slave. The real possibilities are really starting to worry me."

His last words were slightly cut off by a kiss from Yoruichi, which left him breathless after a few seconds before he again found himself staring into those golden eyes.

"You'll think of something Kisuke to save both of them. I trust you to do that, and considering I know you have more confidence in yourself than even I have in you..."

Yoruichi gave a mischievous smile as she trailed off as she made a move to initiate things further when she suddenly stopped...they both completely stopped as they sensed the sudden aura in the air.

"Shit." In a flash Yoruichi was gone from on top of him with Kisuke shooting to his feet as well. The dark skinned woman paid no mind to the lack of clothes as she flew out of the room, though Kisuke had other thoughts. Yoruichi was one thing, but there were too many people under his roof that would really have a problem with seeing a full grown man naked. He snagged his pants sliding them on, and headed for the door too, but not before grabbing his cane.

--

The words that Orihime had been expecting never came, but instead Ichigo's voice became distorted as the threat entered her mind. Any warmth from Ichigo's body suddenly disappeared, the gentle embrace growing tighter, quickly becoming painful for Orihime.

"Stupid little bitch. Its time to rid myself of an obstacle in my path. You really did bring this on yourself."

The grip around Orihiime got tighter, robbing her of her breath, barely managing to force out a quiet plea to stop.

"Hahahaha...I do love when you girl's beg. You're no different than Rukia it would seem... no strength at all. Actually, the truth is you're even weaker than Rukia. At least at times she is willing to fight, but all you do is run and cry. Pathetic..."

Orihime could feel something beginning to physically crush inside of her, but even that didn't hurt as much as his horrible words...his twisted laughter. This couldn't be Ichigo...it couldn't...

"Really I'm doing you a favor by killing you. You'd be nothing but an inconvenience when the real battles begin...this is not your world anymore little girl."

Orihime could feel everything going black, her life slipping away as her dream had turned into a nightmare, the embrace she always longed for the one to kill her. However, by the grace of fate, it was not her time. She heard someone else's voice, unable to make out the words being spoken except the word binding, and in an instant the death grip around her was gone.

Acting completely on instinct to survive, Orihime's lungs pulled in air as she fell back away from Ichigo who was now slammed up against the wall held in place by some energy binding spell courtesy of Tessai. The sight before Orihime was still frightening as Ichigo's eyes now were glowing yellow pupils on endless black, his smile and laughter never faltering.

"Oh damn.. I was just about to take little Hime to Heaven. Wouldn't that have been nice?"

His eyes stared right at Orihime who felt sick just by looking at them. What was happening? What was going on?

"If you just give me a few seconds, we can catch up right where we left off Hime."

Orihime felt a massive increase in spiritual energy from Ichigo's form, could somehow sense that the binding spell holding him was beginning to shatter underneath the immense strength, a glance over at Tessai only confirming that as the struggle he was going through was clearly etched on to his face.

Orihime truly had no idea what as going on or what had almost killed her only moments ago, but one thing she was positive about was that it couldn't be Ichigo...wasn't Ichigo. Feeling strength bubbling up inside her, Orihime stood to her feet. This was NOT Ichigo screamed into her mind, screamed from the very core of her being...her power, and for a brief instance, her hairclips flared to life around her and Ichigo. Though it lasted less than a second, the strength of her unwavering belief in the boy she loved seemed to take on a physical effect of its own, and the unnatural eyes of Ichigo immediately became normal again, his power disappearing, and his struggle against the spell stopping. He became blank, unfocused, and unmoving like a puppet whose control had just been cut, his body hanging in the air by some unknown force.

Slowly, one of his arms raised as if reaching out to someone, his eyes clearly focused not on what was in front of him.

"Rukia...I'm sorry Rukia..."

A second later he collapsed to the floor, though no one moved toward his form. All Orihime could do was still listen to his quiet words that continued to escape from his mouth.

"Rukia...where are you Rukia? I need you Rukia...I need you...", his voice gently trailing off into unconsciousness.

A deep cold wrapped itself around Orihime, even more frigid than what she had felt from the monster that had emerged from Ichigo. His words...it was all about her...all about Rukia. It always was. He didn't even see her when she was right in front of him...even when she refused to stop believing in him.

Orihime clenched her eyes tightly shut, forcing the tears to stay inside even as her mind screamed and her heart shattered. She didn't want to hear it, couldn't face it. She tried to run out of the room, only to collapse a few feet later, coughing out blood painfully on the floor. She curled up in a ball, trying to force back the pain that was now coming through clear from her body from that thing's 'attack' on her.

Again she could hear voices with words she couldn't make out, but she really just didn't care. For the moments, the ever bright, optimistic Orihime Inoue wanted nothing more than to fade away completely forever.

This was the sight that Yoruichi came running in to, her heart clenching again at the sight of someone bleeding, and an unconscious Ichigo, the only thought in her head was that if this Hollow wasn't stopped, it just wouldn't consume Ichigo and Rukia, it would break them all.


	9. But Wht?

1

A/N: Yeah...Again I couldn't get the chapter to the level that I wanted no matter how hard I tried. The case is more than likely that it pretty much is just projected directly off the last one chapter without progressing a lot of things too much. A needed chapter, but a subpar chapter nonetheless. I guess that just makes the fact it took so long to write even worse...of course I could have the next chapter up later this week...no promises but it is a high probability assuming nothing unexpected comes up...like it always seems too...

Perpetual Twilight

Chapter 9: But Why?

By: Finalitylife

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Bleach or its characters. That's all I got...

The first thing Rukia could comprehend when she woke up was Ichigo's name coming off her lips in a breathless gasp, unsure as to why, until a second later the images of the nightmare hit her full force. Nightmare...it wasn't something as false as a nightmare.

Pain...she clenched her small fists tightly as the pain hammered itself into her small frame, causing her to quiver as she fought back against the overwhelming sensation. Why was he in so much pain?

Fear...the consuming rawness frayed every single one of her nerves from head to toe, leaving her even more disoriented and confused than she already was. What was making him so afraid?

Desperation...his voice calling to her just as she had found herself calling out to him, its strength quickly fading away into the background of everything else.

As another chilling wave of his emotions coursed into Rukia, she still couldn't help but question her own sanity at the moment, wondering if she was still dreaming...still trapped within some false reality of her own fractured mind. How was it even possible for her to feel what he was feeling...to actually feel his presence down the hall without even being able to focus on him or his spiritual presence with her own senses. It was as if she instinctively knew where he was...what he was enduring, and as crazy and impossible as it all was, Rukia just couldn't deny the validity of it all. It had happened before...and what she felt then had been completely true.

Images of Ichigo's battered body lorded over by the twisted creature that had nearly ended her flashed through her mind, Rukia doing her best to not see them as clearly as she was seeing them, the slightest image of Ichigo's masked doppleganger causing her body to be gripped tightly with her own fear of its twisted visage. Thankfully, the images began blurring together into something completely incomprehensible so that she was spared seeing it anymore.

Rukia could sense that whatever unseen, unknown connection that allowed her to see into Ichigo was slowly disappearing, but she still could sense him reaching out to her from the darkness that was closing in around him...still needing her. Despite being filled with uncertainty and confusion, Rukia knew she would not leave him to suffer alone no matter what would happen.

Slowly and still with a great deal of exhaustion, Rukia moved her legs to the side of the bed, her small feet carefully meeting the cold ground with absolutely no sound. Even though she had promised Yoruichi that she wouldn't leave the room under any circumstances until some one came and got her, she knew such a promise was not something that would keep her from going to Ichigo. It was impossible to ignore what she had felt from him...

As Rukia stepped silently out into the hallway, she forced down the weariness that refused to let go of her body, instead doing her best to grab hold of her strength and resolve to fuel her movements. She couldn't afford to be weak right now...she needed to be the strong for herself as well as for him.

She could see dimmest of lights at the end of the dark hallway, knowing that was exactly where Ichigo still was resting, taking a few more confidant steps forward, but suddenly halting all of her movements including breathing as she heard two voices from within the room. It was easily recognizable as Ichigo's as well as Orihime's. A strange knot formed within Rukia's stomach at the sound of the two together, an strange, unknown sensation compelling her to peak around the corner into the room rather than just walk in as she normally would. The sight that entered her eyes was instantly one of the most painful things she had ever witnessed...and she couldn't even truly figure out why.

What Rukia found was not the young man who she could feel was so desperately in need of her, but instead Ichigo taking Orihime gently into his arms and the kind girl snuggling into him, the two holding each other like two lovers would. She had always known Orihime had strong feelings for Ichigo, but Ichigo had never shown any amount of romantic interest in her...he hadn't...he didn't...

Rukia clenched her hand over her heart, feeling a horrible, stabbing sensation that hurt more than anything else she had ever felt before. Why was she feeling this way? Why did it hurt so much? She didn't understand...didn't make sense.

As the two before her somehow found a way to get closer, Rukia felt confusing tears spring to life in her eyes, but she would not let herself cry...at least not in front of them. They would not see her cry. She choked back the sob that tried to escape from her throat and fled from the scene, no longer being able to view Ichigo and Orihime's private moment. Despite the logical part of her mind screaming at her to not do anything, all she truly wanted was to get away.

As fast as her weary body allowed her, she left Urahara's Shop, running blindly into the town with no destination and no direction, only fueled by the desire to be as far away from them as possible. None of the inhabitants of the town could see her fleeing through the streets, nothing but an invisible shadow passing briskly through the air. Rukia was truly glad that no one could actually see her because she was sure at some point tears had indeed began flowing from her eyes, and the last thing she wanted was some damn strangers feeling sorry for a crying girl. She didn't need that pity; she was better than that.

Rukia had no idea how long she ran, but inevitably her exhausted body forced her sto stop, her raging emotions the only thing that allowed her to go as far as she did. She knew she wasn't eve close to being one hundred percent physically, and it finally settled in as her muscles began stinging from their exertion. She needed to at the very least sit down.

Taking in her new surroundings, Rukia realized she was right by a park, one that seemed familiar yet she couldn't be sure she had ever been even near it. The fact she couldn't figure that out was only a sign she had spent too much time in the human world, too many memories now within her head to be able to sort them all out.

Her body painfully reminded Rukia that she needed to be seated, trudging over toward a swing, something drawing her toward the object she had never herself used. She sat on the swing exactly like she had seen others do before, but only allowed herself to dangle there, gently moving in the breeze. This was supposed to be a thing of fun, but there were no such inspired feelings in Rukia's heart at the moment. All she could do was dwell on the many truths she had allowed herself to forget since she had first stepped into Ichigo's life so deeply.

The truth was that Rukia was nothing but a ghost in this world, something she had allowed herself to forget. She was of the dead, not the living, and it had been that way since she was only a small baby left abandoned on the streets of the afterlife by her sister Hisana. She was never meant for the Living World...never meant to know these people she called friends...never meant to know Ichigo so well.

One way or another, she would inevitably leave this place behind. Whether it was after a victory against Aizen or by complete annihilation, she would leave all them...leave him behind to resume her duties as a shinigami as well as a noble of the Kuchiki Household. She would go back to the life that had never truly been hers, never truly been the one she wanted. She would go back, and everyone would forget about her, going on with their own 'real' lives, getting married, having kids, and growing old as people did while she would barely change at all. She would be left behind...

This was how it had to be. This was how it would be. It all made such perfect, logical sense that Rukia couldn't figure out how it hadn't been so blatantly obvious all this time. Ichigo was with Orihime as was natural to be, and she would settle back to her place in her own world...far away from him. No thought scared her more than being forever away from him.

But wasn't that what she wanted? To get away from him? She had fled from him those months back when she knew Soul Society would come for her. She had fled from him that horrible, blood-stained night, and even this moment, she continued to flee from his image and his presence. She was always running away from him, but that was never what she wanted...never.

She left to protect him the first time, ran not from him but the horrible monster dwelling within the second time, and this time she was not fleeing him but rather them...him and Orihime. All she wanted to do was be near him, but there was always a reason to leave...always.

Rukia finally became aware that she was gripping the chains that held up the swing to a painful degree, loosening her grip, though the pain did not fade away. She did not mind the pain because at least it was something to feel, not like the horribly numb feeling that kept pulling on her heart. Another image of Ichigo holding Orihime flashed through Rukia's mind, and all Rukia could do was drift away in the numbness...drift away...

--

Ulquiorra Schiffer was not one to boast of his vast power though his own high inner regard of himself and his strength bordered on arrogance. His confidence in battle as well as the ability to complete any assignment assigned to him by Aizen-sama was unwavering, but even he was a small bit pleased to have the 'tools' provided to him by his fellow Espada to make his task that much easier.

Ulquiorra has always looked down upon the 8th Espada for being so much weaker them him and his sometimes disrespect of Aizen, but mostly because of his reliance on his creations to fight rather than his own personal strength. However, this was the first time Ulquiorra could appreciate what the weakling could do.

One invention allowed him to remain undetectable, completely concealing his presence as well as his vast spiritual pressure while in this world...that is unless he wanted it to be felt. It allowed him to move without the risk of being discovered while he observed those he was told to watch. Of course he knew that if a fight did in fact break out, he would undoubtably come out on top, but his orders were not to fight at all and it was easier to do because of his ability to hide with this tool.

Szayel Aporro Grantz, the 8th Espada, had tried to offer other inventions to him, but no others were needed. Ulquiorra's own natural abilities were more than enough to fulfill every other requirement of the mission. His near all-seeing gaze could penetrate nearly all barriers within the way of those he was meant to watch, allowed him to track their movements, their words, as well as their habits.

Though what he had observed had been very useful and informative, there were still some things he had missed when he had to return briefly to Hueco Mondo as well as a specific area of the shop that somehow existed beyond his gaze. Ulquiorra suspected some type of spatial anomaly, but little to support any theory he could come up with. Though he still had some unanswered questions that led him to still have to speculate as to what was going on with those he was assigned to watch, there really seemed to be nothing to worry about for one such as him as well as Aizen.

Choosing to ignore whatever the two teenagers were planning on doing in the one room, especially with the boy's subtly changing aura, Ulquiorra's gaze followed the small, female shinigami who was fleeing the building in some type of emotional distress. He cared little for her emotional state or her reasons, but instead was focused on the fact an opportunity to complete the second of his assigned missions had arrived.

Following silently from the rooftops, Ulquiorra easily kept up with the girl's pace. This really was too easy. He had been looking for an opportunity to be able to draw Ichigo out alone, and it simply was being handed to him by their own weakness and stupidity.

The truth was that everyone at that shop was complete trash with the possible exception of that strange human boy and the shinigami girl was no exception at all, but what had been abundantly made clear in the time Ulquiorra had been watching those two despite his most recent actions was that Ichigo valued her highly...higher than anyone else. He had been watching Ichigo even before his Hollow had emerged violently that night and by default had watched the shinigami girl because of the significant time the two spent togther, and from all he had learned a very relevant fact. Even though she was absolutely nothing but trash, she was far above that level to him, and that was all that really mattered.

Continuing to stalking her from above, Ulquiorra finally watched her come to a stop in some desolate park, knowing she would not be going any further. He pulled out a second device that had been crafted by the 8th Espada, one that could be used to communicate directly back to Aizen in Los Noches. Aizen would need to know quickly of the most recent development.

"Aizen-sama, I believe the opportunity has presented itself to lure out the boy. The young shimigami girl is currently alone and unguarded, and she could easily be used as bait to draw him out under our specific guidelines."

There was a brief pause and hiss of static from the communicator before Aizen's smooth voice replied.

"Excellent work. Stand by for further instructions."

--

Rukia was sure time was passing by the movement of the sun, but what did it really matter. Nothing had changed in the time she had been sitting here, and no one had come looking for her. They were probably still busy with each other, the pure bitterness in the thought even causing Rukia stop and take notice of her own inner mind. This wasn't like her at all...acting so fragile and emotional. She despised feeling like this, but it were these state of beings that always seemed to come about when Ichigo was involved.

Ichigo...he made her so damn weak yet he was also the only person who truly made her feel safe and at peace that she had ever known. How really could such a contradiction exist...

Rukia finally pushed herself up from the swing, her small feet once again landing on to the ground. All this time, no one else had come to this particular park, it remaining completely empty except for her unseen presence. Today it would really seem like it was meant for the dead.

It was time for Rukia to return to Urahara's shop, this much she knew, but she still couldn't make her legs move in what she felt was the right direction. It was the only place she could go, yet the only place she didn't really want to go at the moment. Letting out a quiet breath, Rukia stared up at the sky, truly wondering how it had come to this...why fate continued to play with someone like her.

It was then that she felt it. It was not so much that she felt a powerful reiastu, but rather simply felt some one else's presence. Her eyes darted around quickly, turning around to find a strange figure in white standing in front of her, unmoving and completely emotionless with cold green eyes. What appeared to be the remnants of a Hollow mask remained on his head, his white face blank with strange black lines almost like a trail of tears moving down from his eyes. Rukia also noticed a Hollow hole at his throat as well as the presence of a zanpakuto at his waist. The figure was not imposing in size, but Rukia knew to be weary of the strange being standing in front of her.

Rukia's hand went to her waist instinctively, though her zanpakuto was not there. She knew she could try and summon it, but truthfully, in her spiritual power's current state of being, she wasn't sure she could do anything at all. In the end, the choice to do nothing was made for her as the reality of the Living World was opened up behind the strange figure, an easily recognizable figure emerging from it.

"Rukia, how's it goin? And here I was thinkin I'd never be seein ya again..."

Rukia's entire body became paralyzed at the sight of the ever smiling, ever mocking ex Captain of the Third Division. Here before her was the only being who had ever been able to inspire the type of fear that Ichigo's Hollow had in her, his very presence making it difficult to breath. This man...if he could even be called a man...why did he have to be here?

Gin approached Rukia's slightly shaking form in his casual, unassuming manner that she knew was truly laced with his dark intentions. He kneeled down slightly in front of her, his smiling managed to grow wider as his face leveled up with her own.

"I'm sure you can tell I'm happy to see ya, but are you happy to see me Rukia-chan?"

There was no response from Rukia, no biting, sarcastic words or even a fearful denial, her whole body refusing to work on any level. The only thing that pulled her out of the pitiful spell that only Gin Ichimaru could put her under was the sudden interruption of another voice...another presence.

"That's enough Gin. No need to scare the poor girl to death...at least not yet anyways."

Rukia's eyes widened as she took in the form of the man who had deceived all of Soul Society as well as been the one to nearly have her executed.

"Aizen..."

Unlike Gin, there was no amusement on his face, only a calculating stare that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Ulquiorra, go ahead and pick up the boy. Gin and I shall remain here to keep Kuchiki company. Do hurry up. I prefer not to spend any more time in this realm than I have to.

"Of course Aizen-sama."

The small figure disappeared in an instance, leaving Rukia alone with both of the former Shinigami Captains. Fighting would be useless, death would seem inevitable, but still Rukia couldn't help but silently hope that Ichigo would not suddenly appear because she knew he would only be hurt if he did.

--

Yoruichi looked into Orihime's sad eyes, expecting much more of an emotional outburst from the girl upon finally having everything that had happened and was going on explained to her. There was no words and no tears, but instead just a deeply sad look in her eyes as the girl looked off into nothingness. Now if someone would just explain to Yoruichi what the hell just happened a short while ago, everything would be just peachy...

Again Yoruichi turned away from looking at Orihime's blank face, finding it unsettling to see. It would have been so much better if she had just started crying...

"So I guess that is everything. I imagine you can understand why we all were hesitant to explain all of this to, but you of all people deserved to know the truth as to what is going on. I'm sorry we didn't explain it all sooner Orihime. If we had, maybe known of this would have happened."

Orihime nodded slightly.

"Its okay. I do understand. Its just...Ichigo..."

Her timid voice trailed off, as her body shook slightly, the girl clearly having no intention of finishing her sentence.

"It wasn't him Orihime. It wasn't him in that room with you. He would never do any of that to you."

At these words of comfort, Yoruichi watched Orihime smile the saddest smile she had ever seen.

"I know that, and that makes it hurt so much more. It just hurts so much..."

Yoruichi was highly confused by Orihime's words, reaching out her hand toward Orihime's should to try and help comfort her, but the girl pulled away from the action. Yoruichi could only frown, before a knock at the door grabbed the attention of both in the room.

"Come in."

Urahara slid into the room, a contemplative look on his usually joking face.

"How's Kurosaki-kun doing?"

Both Yoruichi and Urahara were surprised by the sudden question from Orihime, who was not looking at either of them, but was clearly awaiting the response.

"He is rattled quite a bit by some things that were going on in his mind apparently, but the truth is he doesn't seem to remember anything about the attack on you Orihime. Nothing at all. I actually haven't told him about what he did yet, though to be honest, you haven't really explained everything yet either."

Orihime's entire body went rigid at the truth, her eyes glazing over slightly though that was far as it went. The look disappeared as she looked up at Urahara with a small smile on her face with no intention of actually explaining anything to him.

"If he doesn't remember anything, and you haven't told him, then I would like to keep it that way. Please don't tell him what happened.."

Yoruichi looked upon Orihime with a sad smile of her own.

"Orihime..."

"I don't want Kurosaki-kun to feel any more guilt and pain for actions he can't control...that are not him. The memory of what happened will stay with me, and he can be free of it forever. It is the least I can do for someone who has given so much of himself to those he cares about...it is the least I can do..."

Both Yoruichi and Urahara watched the young woman steel her resolve, both thinking the same exact thing...that Orihime was always proving herself stronger than either of them had ever thought possible.

"Well then neither of us will say anything to him Orihime, and I'll make sure Tessai doesn't say anything either. It if is your wish, then it shall be as if nothing ever happened."

"Thank you..."

A steady calm permeated the room for the first time before another knock, this one more frantic was at the door. Urahara slid the door open with a smile.

"Tessai, I was just about to go looking for you..."

"Rukia is gone."

The simple statement caused everyone to stop completely, Urahara's smile faltering.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know for how long, but she is no longer in her room, and I have seen no sign of her anywhere else in the shop."

"Well this isn't good at all...Byakuya is going to kill me. Yoruichi, if its not too much trouble could you begin searching the..."

The golden eyed woman was already next to Kisuke before he even finished asking her.

"I'm on it Kisuke. You keep any eye on everyone else."

In a flash, Yoruichi was gone, but it was only a few seconds later that Kisuke felt a massive, foreign spiritual presence appear, with Yoruichi's starting to rise accordingly with the new presence.

"Well things just keep getting worse and worse it would seem."

Urahara dashed out of the room, honing in on Yoruichi's location, bursting out the front door into the sunlight. Before him stood Yoruichi in a battle-ready stance and across from her was a strange looking individual he had never laid eyes on before, but instantly knew what he was from his unique appearance.

"An Arrancar...yup, definitely has gotten worse."


	10. Tempted By The Devil

1A/N: A few days longer than expected but here's the next chapter. I don't really have anything useful to say which is usually the norm, so just thanks to those who reviewed and made an effort to let me know their thoughts. Probably no update until after the Fourth of July...lots of things going on until then.

Perpetual Twilight

Chapter 10: Tempted By The Devil

By: Finalitylife

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Bleach or its characters. That's all I got...

Of course the original issue had been where could have Rukia gone considering she could barely move a the moment. That simple fact didn't leave a whole lot of options, and Urahara had really hoped that she had just been in the bathroom or something. Clearly, with this new figure standing in front of him, that probably was not the case. Then again, it was rather impossible for anyone, especially enemies, to have entered the shop without him knowing so that just raised a whole other group of questions that at the moment, probably weren't going to be answered. Enemies usually weren't eager to give away information such as that...well, the dangerous ones at least.

Rukia just really needed to be okay because if there was a single scratch on her, Byakuya would make every effort to slice him into very tiny pieces. It would be rather amazing how fast Urahara would have managed to usurp Ichigo's position on the top of Byakuya's death list if Rukia was in danger, so it was definitely time to start moving...especially considering the continuing rise of energy coming both from the mysterious Arrancar as well as Yoruichi.

"All right you two, stop showing off. This isn't the time for a pissing match."

Both sets of eyes fell upon the smiling Urahara as he waved the ever-present fan in front of his face, the blank expression the Arrancar not changing though Yoruichi did look quite annoyed at him...among other things. Everybody was probably going to be pissed at him when this was all over, though that wasn't really any different than his normal daily life.

"This is not the time to be taking things so lax Kisuke."

Urahara snapped his fan shut with a flick, smiling at Yoruichi as she turned her attention back to the unmoving potential threat.

"I assure you Yoruichi, I am taking this seriously. I'm just trying to break the tension before some one does anything unnecessary that might lead to violence. I have a feeling at the very least, our new friend over there is not here to fight...this time at least."

For the first time, there was a flicker of something within the Arrancar's features, his eyes settling in a way that acknowledged what Urahara had said without him actually saying it. Urahara felt the smallest bit of relief, really not wanting to have to fight an Arrancar on the streets of Karakura. The destruction and casualties would be enormous, and that was still assuming him and Yoruichi won the fight.

"So I imagine you are here for something related to what you've taken from us. So what's the demands to get Rukia back then?"

"I have no demands, only the will of Aizen-sama to carry out. You two are of no relevance. The human boy is the one who will come with me."

Urahara raised his eyebrow though he felt a sense of dread on the inside at the demand of the powerful being in front of him. It would seem that Aizen did know about Ichigo, and as Urahara feared, had taken a rather active interest in him. Also there was the rather unsettling fact as to just how Ichigo might act if Rukia was in trouble again considering just how unstable he and his powers were at the moment. This Arrancar in front of him was dangerous, but more than likely at least stable. The Hollow within Ichigo was nowhere near controlled, and would surely overly complicate an already complex situation.

Yoruichi who had been quickly catching up with the dialogue and what it all actually meant was cursing under her breath at the same thing that had caused the sense of dread in Urahara. Aizen knew about Ichigo and the Hollow and absolutely nothing good could come from that. This situation had to be stopped before it progressed any further but she was unable to see any easy out, knowing that Rukia had some how been captured. Any action she could take would only endanger Rukia's life as well as those civilians within the vicinity.

"Well I really don't know if Ichigo is available right now. How about you just pass along whatever you want to Rukia, and send here back to deliver the message. That will solve everybody's dilemmas in one fell swoop. How about it?"

Urahara grinned at the Arrancar, who again showed no sign of any emotion on his face.

"I have no time for idiots who waste Aizen-sama's time. Where is the boy?"

Urahara's grin washed away as his face became serious in an instant as he felt the new spiritual presence behind him, and he could tell from the violent flaring of it that Ichigo was not happy at all. Not good...not good at all...

"So you're looking for me then. Someone want to tell me why?"

Everyone looked over at Ichigo who was standing stronger than he had in awhile, Zangetsu strapped to his back, and a frightening glare on his face.

"If you want the shinigami girl to remain , you will come with me. Aizen-sama wishes to see you."

Ichigo's spiritual pressure shot up at the Arrancar's words though none of the three there were really bothered by it, the glare on his face becoming even sharper and colder than it had been. However, his words came out empty and hard with absolutely no hesitation in his response when it came to protecting Rukia.

"Let's go then."

Ichigo started moving forward past Urahara and Yoruichi who made no move to follow, positive they weren't invited along for this little meeting, confirmed clearly by the Arrancar's next words.

"If anyone else is detected anywhere near our final destination, the girl will be executed and this area will be turned to ash."

Everyone nodded in response to the blunt warning of the Arrancar.

"Follow."

With that, the Arrancar took off to the rooftops, Ichigo moving after him without even looking back. The second the two were gone, Yoruichi snapped her attention back to Kisuke who was still standing there, the only evidence he was worrying at all the was the slight fidgeting of his cane in his hand.

"So what is the plan Kisuke. We can't just let him go alone to meet Aizen. He doesn't stand a chance against him or the Arrancar who took him, especially in his 'condition'."

Urahara did not respond, only continued to fidget with the cane at a slightly quicker rate, something Yoruichi knew to mean that he was no longer worrying, but was thinking, contemplating the situation in a way and on a level that she would always hold envy for. At last the fidgeting stopped, and Kisuke's eyes peered out from beneath his hat.

"Now that you're done thinking, then what's the plan?"

"Well we don't have a whole lot of options at the moment. Actually, let me rephrase that: we have only one option at the moment. We have to contact Soul Society."

Yoruichi's eyes widened at the suggestion.

"What? How can that possibly help the situation?"

"Like I said, there isn't any other option. Our best hope is to tell Soul Society of Aizen's intrusion in this world which I'm sure they are not aware of considering I didn't know. Soul Society will send quite a few powerful shinigami to kill him, and as was shown once before, Aizen will retreat when faced with greater numbers. Hopefully by adding the unexpected, chaotic element to all of this, we ourselves can slip in at the right moment and get Ichigo and Rukia out of there before anything happens. We don't have numbers, but we do have speed on our side, isn't that right Goddess of Flash?"

Yoruichi smiled slightly at hearing her 'Title', though she still couldn't allow herself to completely agree this was their only choice.

"The plan is a huge gamble and riddled with holes Kisuke, but there really isn't any other option is there?"

Of course Yoruichi wasn't even going to comment on the fact that if Soul Society was brought in this, they would want to know why Aizen wanted to meet Ichigo, and the answer to that question would only lead to...Yoruichi didn't even want to think about it. If that were going to execute Rukia for her crime, just imagine what they would do to an incredibly powerful substitute shinigami with a Hollow taking him over. At the moment however, all Yoruichi could do was put her trust in that Kisuke had something planned for this inevitability. To trust Kisuke, such a simple yet difficult task in itself...even for her.

"Nope and not a lot of time either. Let's get moving and hope some one in Soul Society will answer another long distance call from their most famous exile. You..."

Kisuke looked down at the pile of clothes and the now small, black cat in front of him, staring up at him with the same intensive golden eyes Yoruichi had in her human form.

"Since I'm probably the only one who can actually track you while in that form, you just find Ichigo, and I'll relay the general location to Soul Society, arriving myself before they do. This will be tight, but we don't have a choice. Be safe Yoruichi."

The cat nodded and took off after Ichigo's spiritual presence, as Urahara rushed to his lab.

--

It was truly the only moment since this had all started that he had truly felt at peace. Staring into those warm yet determined violet eyes, her hands holding his fiercely, Ichigo did not feel alone. She did not abandon him as he knew she would, did not hate him as she had every right to. Instead she fought against her own fear and weakness to stand by him, and to let him know she trusted him to become stronger that the raging monster within his soul.

Of course the Hollow would never allow such moments of bliss, quickly rising again to push Ichigo back down, demonstrating just how easily it would conquer his soul...that it was only a matter of time before only the Hollow would remain. This time when Ichigo awoke from the edge of darkness, there was no Rukia to be seen, but instead Tessai and the lingering feelings of a binding spell having been placed on him, and an empty spot as to where his memories as to what happened should have been.

Even with missing facts, it was still that moment that Ichigo knew there would never be peace for him again, never moments of bliss and warmth because those moments were only lapses in control that allowed the Hollow to attack. He woke up and couldn't even remember what had happened, still couldn't remember what happened, and though Tessai and Urahara assured him that other than a few violent 'motion' toward them, the Hollow had been unable to inflict any physical damage on anyone. He didn't say it right to their faces, but he knew they were lying right to him. Urahara could lie about anything, anytime perfectly, but Tessai had no such talent. He was open as a book.

Ichigo had played along not pushing the matter, in reality too jumbled to question other's motives and reasoning when he couldn't even comprehend his own reality. The truth was that as fake as it would be, he had been hoping that Rukia would just walk into the room with that arrogant smirk on her face and just tell him to pull it together or she'd kick his ass. He wished that would happen so he could just believe fully in her words, finding the strength to rise up above the Hollow and retake his life because she told him he could.

It was not that simple, nothing put a fleeting dream for one who could barely hang on anymore. Ichigo was finding it harder to believe there was any happy ending in all of this or even one where he could die to protect his friends. He finally understood that fate would not be that merciful on him for reasons he no longer could understand.

He had been sitting alone in the same room where he had awoken so many times, staring intently at Zangetsu, wondering where the hell his human body was considering the only time he asked about it he had been told it wasn't an issue. Those thoughts drifted to Karin and Yuzu to his idiot, oblivious father, before finally settling on his mother...the one who he had lost to a Hollow so long ago. What would she say if she knew her little boy was slowly becoming the same type of monster that had cruelly taken her away from her family? What would she say if she knew he couldn't stop himself from committing acts of unspeakable pain and torment upon those he now cared for so deeply and had always swore to protect? Would his mother's eyes be able to see him as the twisted being he was becoming, or would his mother's eyes see him just as Rukia's eyes did, as someone who was still worthy of trust and love.

Love...there was that word again. It had always been easy to associate such a word with his family, especially his mother, but now for the first time someone outside of his family kept drawing that word into his mind when he thought of her. Rukia...Rukia was...

It had been at that moment that Ichigo finally realized what had been unsettling him even more than the fact that his inner Hollow had become so quiet even after its latest victory. The strange, disturbing feeling that seemed to spring right up from his very soul yet at the same time could not be identified finally became so abundantly clear. Rukia...he could not feel Rukia.

All this time he had spent wallowing in his damn, selfish pity and his pain, his troubles, and he didn't for a second concern himself for the missing presence that he somehow always could feel lately.

This realization drew him out of that room for the first time in a long time, pushed any remaining pain in his body completely down out of his mind. His body moved on its own accord as if leading him somewhere he couldn't quite know but sensed to be the place he needed to go. It was this that brought him out of the shop, finding Urahara and Yoruichi confronting a being who felt familiar yet so horribly alien to him at the same time.

The second his eyes focused on the being with the sword and the broken Hollow mask, Ichigo knew that Rukia was in trouble again, and that no matter the cost, he would bring her back to safety once again. Even if the price was all his blood, all his life, or the destruction of his very soul, Ichigo would not let her suffer anymore. Rukia...he did...for her, he would.

What he sensed as both Hollow and Shinigami didn't even need to speak for Ichigo to know what would happen or what his own actions would be. When asked to follow he followed without question because he knew it would bring him to Rukia, and hopefully, her salvation.

Now here he was, jumping across the rooftops of his home town, following a being that resonated with his own power yet so far different. There was something horribly unsettling about the 'being' he was following, the breeze seemingly having no effect on him even as it ruffled Ichigo's hair and robes, his feet making no sound as they touched the rooftops. It was as if he wasn't even there, only a void of nothingness in the shell of man...a Hollow.

As they continued across the rooftops, Ichigo hoped the white skinned man would say something that would allow him insight into what he was being pulled into or something about the enemies that would be there, but there was only silence, no motion to engage any conversation. Even Byakuya had said more in every one of their encounters and that man was damn near a block of ice, but this being wasn't even that. There was no warmth or chill emanating from his soul. Ichigo knew deep inside that at this moment, if he fought this unassuming monster, he wouldn't last more than a minute. It wasn't the thought of defeat that worried Ichigo, but rather how could he even come close to saving Rukia if he couldn't even match up against the messenger. There was no hope for him, but there was for Rukia...there had to be.

One final leap off of the rooftop of a church, the journey came to an end, Ichigo finding himself in a vacant park that contained the smallest bit of familiarity to it but nothing that made it stand out. Probably just some tiny bit of memory from his youth that couldn't find its way to the surface. In the end, there was no time to dwell on such things as three other figures soon became clearly evident to Ichigo.

"Well done Ulquiorra though I did expect you a tad bit sooner."

The strange Hollow bowed respectfully to Aizen, though his voice still lacked any true emotion.

"My apologies Aizen-sama, but I feared if I moved too quickly, the human would be unable to keep up."

Ichigo gritted his teeth at the insult, knowing this was not the time to lose his temper even in the slightest, but the only sight that could possibly pull his attention away from Aizen and his minion worked much harder to test his resolve.

Only a few feet away though it truly felt like miles, was the young woman he had come to die for to set free. Her head bowed down with her hands folded rigidly in front of her as if she was afraid to look up to see any of what was going on. Lounging next to her, was someone Ichigo recognized as one of the other traitors to the Gotei 13, the one with the extending sword and the ever smiling face he had met on his first attempt to enter the Gates to Seireitei.

The strange looking former captain looked like he couldn't be any more comfortable and satisfied, his one arm hanging across the back of the bench, almost touching Rukia. He was whispering something happily into Rukia's ear, and Ichigo found himself suppressing a growl at the fact that bastard was so close to her...a growl that truly came from deep within..

As Gin appeared to finish saying whatever he was saying, Rukia's violet eyes shot up right to Ichigo, the expression in her eyes far more unreadable than he used to seeing on her. Ichigo knew he wasn't an expert when it came to Rukia or what she was ever thinking, really who the hell could be, but at this moment, he truly had no idea what was going through her head.

"As you can see she's perfectly fine, just spending some time catching up with old friends. The simple truth is she is irrelevant to me. You are the one I would like to speak to."

The strong voice of Aizen in itself demanded attention, and despite not wanting to break his sight away from Rukia for even a second, Ichigo could not resist the call of voice.

"I'm here like you wanted. If she really is irrelevant to you, then she should be free to go. Right?"

Though there was no smile on Aizen's face, Ichigo could sense amusement radiating off of him.

"In due time. First there are certain matters I wish to discuss with you. I'm sure you will find it most interesting."

Ichigo reached back to grab the hilt of Zangetsu, the familiar connection between him and his zanpakuto comforting him.

"You want to talk? Sorry, but I'm not much of a talker, especially with the likes of you. I'm much more a man of action."

Ichigo brought his sword out completely, pointing in menacingly at Aizen.

"Yes I imagine you are. However, what I wish to discuss with you is very relevant to you. You are interested in controlling that Hollow that is growing inside you, are you not?"

Ichigo's whole body went tense, his hand gripping his sword tightly, his eyes locked on the relaxed face of Aizen.

"You don't know anything about me."

Aizen met Ichigo's fierce stare with one of unwavering confidence.

"I know a great deal boy, more than any of you can possibly fathom. Knowing about your little problem is of no difficulty, especially when you hunt people for sport in these very streets."

Ichigo gritted his teeth, fighting back his more violent urges at the moment, surprised that there was no sick laughter echoing in his head. His eyes glanced over at Rukia, finding a softness in her gaze as she looked at him, though her eyes quickly looked away when she realized he was looking at her. Ichigo snapped his head back toward Aizen, yelling at himself for allowing himself to be distracted so easily considering who exactly was standing in front of him. The truth was this man could bare handed repel his strongest attacks, and even though his best ideas involved just lunging forward at slicing Aizen in two, he knew he needed to be more tactical about all this if for the very simple fact that no matter what, he would get Rukia out of this unharmed. It was what he had come here alone for...to save her even if it killed him.

"You lack control over what dwells inside you, that much is obvious. It is rather pathetic that you are unable to control your own self, but it is easy for me to fix. With the Orb of Distortion, I can merge you and the Hollow completely back together, forming one being instead of two battling each other for dominance. You no longer will have to fear losing yourself, and you will reach a new echelon of power that you couldn't even imagine obtaining through only training. This is what I wish to offer you Ichigo Kurosaki, to be free of the burden crushing down on you at every moment."

Ichigo could feel his eyes widening at the words, his stance faltering the smallest bit at hearing the solution he wanted so desperately put out right in front of him, like a piece of meat dangling in front of a hungry, desperate animal. He couldn't deny the fact that a part of him wanted what this bastard had to offer, but the stronger part of his will knew that he could never accept anything Aizen had to offer.

"For one who claims to know so much, you should already know what the answer would be from me for anything you would offer. I don't make deals with murderers so that they can make me their slaves."

Aizen seemed completely unfazed by Ichigo's stern response as well as the violent intent that had to becoming off in waves from his form.

"Of course I knew you would be resistant to the idea but to think I would want you as a mere minion is insulting to how highly I view you. To obtain what I offer, all you would have to do is join me, stand by my side as both Gin and Tosen do, far above any of the Hollows who serve beneath me, far above even my powerful Espada. I view you this highly human. You would be no mere minion, but rather one of my generals in my quest to restructure this broken existence. Help me change the world for the better, help me give meaning back to existence once more and at the same time save your own soul."

Ichigo carefully studied Aizen's face, expecting to see some sign of madness in his eyes as he spouted such things, but there was no insanity there. Rather, there was only conviction and strength, signs of someone who truly believed in what he sought to achieve. This was a man who could truly justify anything to get what he wanted, and nothing was more dangerous than a man such as him.

"Tyrants do not change the world the for the better...they never will."

At this comment Aizen actually smirked ever so slightly, though the smile was incredibly unsettling in itself.

"Tyrant? I am no such thing. I am a visionary who understands the failures of the existence we all dwell in, one with the will and power to actually do something about it. Existence as it is will no longer evolve naturally."

"You really have lost touch with reality."

"Have I? You especially I think will understand what I truly seek."

"Me?"

"Of course. You are unique beyond unique. You dwell within the human, shinigami, and Hollow worlds at exactly the same time, something I have never encountered in all my years of searching for a way to bridge the gaps between these worlds...these powers. You are special Kurosaki, and that is why I wish you to join my side."

Ichigo listened to the words, it never really dawning on him that he was torn between three different worlds of existence. Was he truly that unique?

"What is it that you are truly after Aizen? Absolute power?"

"In a way yes, but that is only a small portion of what I seek. The old guard of existence is broken and must be washed away so that existence can evolve. The shinigami are nothing but mindless sheep who follow rules set down eons ago by an absentee ruler, choosing not to think for themselves, labeling any who do as heretics, traitors, and exiles. Humans are foolish creatures who are ignorant to what goes on around them, wasting their time forging relationships with each other that will only be forever shattered in death to be scattered across the vastness of Soul Society. Hollows are pathetic creatures driven by nothing but instinct and the darkest parts of the soul who if given the chance would consume everything, leaving nothing behind like locusts. Neither Shinigami, human, or Hollow are walking down a path that will lead anywhere, and that is why I am needed. I will rise up to the highest level and take control of the will of creation to give guidance to the lost souls of this existence. This is what I seek to do Kurosaki. This is what I seek to become."

Ichigo could feel his hands gripping the hilt of Zangetsu tighter, staring at the vastly powerful ex-shinigami Captain who seemed to suddenly exist so much further than Ichigo's own comprehension.

"You want to become God?"

The words did not roll off Ichigo's lips but rather Rukia's, her voice coming out as nothing but a fearful stutter. Aizen did not even look at her, only continued to start down upon Ichigo.

"If that is what you want to call the final state of my ascension then go ahead. The title means nothing, only the result matters."

Ichigo felt a chill course through his body even as he felt warmth flow into his hands form Zangetsu.

"I won't let you. I won't let you do any of this."

"Kurosaki...I proved back in Soul Society that you can't even touch me with your greatest strength. You will not even be slowing my down for a second if you try, only being destroyed in the process. And what do you think will happen Ichigo if that shinigami form of yours is destroyed, hmm? Well I'll tell you. You won't go to Soul Society or be reborn in the Living world, but instead in the Hollow world. That Hollow that you fear so much will become very, very real, and he will come seeking the power and the opportunity I have to offer...you will come seeking that power. Either you fail to your own weakness and become the Hollow, or I destroy you and you become the Hollow. Your only other option is to accept the offer. It will allow you to maintain control of yourself because I'm sure you can just imagine what would happen if the Hollow had no restraint at all on his actions."

Aizen watched with a smirk as the Ichigo's body started quivering ever so slightly, images of Rukia's bleeding body flashing through Ichigo's mind but also accompanied with horrific images of Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki, as well as his sisters and father. Ichigo knew exactly what that Hollow would do if it ever was fully freed unto this world or any other world.

"Join me Kurosaki. You will have control, power, soldiers beneath your command, and Kuchiki will be set free. If you want you can keep her as a servant, a slave, or even a lover; such things do not matter to me. What matters is the final goal, and you Ichigo can help me reach it with the path of least resistance. Assist me, and I will assist you. It is simple as that."

Rukia watched the scene and before her, gripping her knees with her hands tightly just to try and stop her legs from uncontrollably shaking. She could feel it, feel Ichigo's temptation from Aizen's offer. Ichigo was terrified of losing control, terrified of the Hollow taking over and hurting anyone else he cared about, and it was the fear that made it easy to manipulate even someone like Ichigo.

Rukia herself was afraid, afraid that Ichigo would exactly accept the offer, prove that the young man she cared for so much was only an illusion, never allowing her to ever look at him the same again. Thankfully, the part of her that doubted Ichigo was just as small as the part of Ichigo that was tempted by Aizen's offer.

In a flash, Ichigo shot forward, his eyes glowing blue with power, Zangetsu becoming bankai in an instant. In his vision was Aizen's smirking face, and he would end all of this before it could even get any further. It was his only hope no matter how impossible his victory was.

Of course that was just it...it was impossible. Rather than blocking with his hand, Aizen actually pulled out his sword, effortlessly holding back the weight of Ichigo's attack, never breaking eye contact from Ichigo.

"Now that I think about it, you've never seen my zanpakuto released have you?"

Before Ichigo could even blink, or Rukia could yell for him to close his eyes, Aizen muttered words that Ichigo couldn't even catch before Aizen's sword dissolved away just as Aizen's smirking figure did. The area around Ichigo remained exactly the same except that he could no longer see Aizen, Gin, or Rukia. Ichigo's first instinct was to lash out with his sword and his power, but a mocking voice stopped him in an instant.

"Now I would be careful now because who knows what you might be attacking. You might accidently hit someone you care about."

Ichigo could feel both his hands clinch in frustration as he realized that Aizen was right, that he would be unable to distinguish Rukia's position on the battlefield. He could not forgive himself if again his recklessness resulted in Rukia being harmed...he wouldn't forgive himself. His eyes carefully scanned his surroundings looking for the slightest hint of the enemies presence, but it quickly was becoming obvious that the illusion was flawless, truly a devastating technique.

Ichigo could start to feel beads of sweat forming on his hand as his eyes started to become more frantic in their search for the attack he knew would be coming, but instead was surprised when the three other inhabitants of this parks shimmered back into existence before him. Aizen's attention seemed to be pulled away from Ichigo as he sheathed his sword, gazing off into the distance with a knowing yet contemplative look on his face.

"Well I guess our meeting here is over considering several powerful members of Soul Society are rapidly approaching our position. I do wonder how they found us."

It was at that moment of distraction that a flash only distinguishable to Aizen shot across and in an instant, Rukia was gone from her place by the bench, though no visible reactions to the sudden event appeared on either Aizen or Gin's face.

"It would seem the 'Goddess of Flash' is as fast as ever. No matter...the girl's use at the moment was at an end anyways."

Ichigo was trying to quickly catch up with what was going on when suddenly felt, though far less clearly, the spiritual presences that must have distracted Aizen who again seemed unfazed by everything, not even the sudden appearance of Urahara next to Ichigo, his zanpakuto released.

"Well now that Rukia is out of the way, I guess I can make my appearance. Everything okay here Ichigo?"

Ichigo didn't even know how to respond to the rather jovial voice of Urahara, and Aizen didn't even given the green clad man a glance of interest, instead only again focusing on Ichigo.

"At this time, I am in no rush so I will give you some time to truly think over my offer. I believe the passing of time as well as the continuing strengthening of your Hollow will reveal the correct choice. I wish for you to serve me willingly Kurosaki, to look inside yourself and see that my path is the right one. I advise you to discover this inescapable truth because though I wish you to serve me willingly, I have no qualms about resorting to other methods if need be."

With a final dark threat, reality opened up before Aizen as Gin and Ulquiorra had made his way next to their leader, with at the same time several shinigami appearing around Ichigo and the traitors, some he quickly recognized as Renji and Byakuya, and others he only had passing memory of.

"My time is plentiful boy, but yours is not. Keep that in mind as you choose."

Aizen's final words as he disappeared into the Hollow's world almost silently caused Ichigo to flinch slightly, again being reminded of what would inevitably happen to him because of his weakness. The doorway to Hueco Mondo closed up immediately behind them leaving Ichigo with troubling thoughts as well as many high level slightly angry shinigami who were looking for answers to questions that not only he couldn't begin to answer, he truly feared to.


	11. Something Unknown

1Lot longer than expected to update but I rewrote a few parts probably over a dozen times, even going in a nearly completely different direction at one point with some of it. Anyway its done, and those that actually read this story I hope it meets expectations. I may alter a few things tomorrow, but right now, its good to at least read.

Perpetual Twilight

Chapter 11: Something Unknown

By: Finalitylife

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Bleach or its characters. That's all I got...

Ichigo had little time to truly process his unsettling encounter with Aizen because though Aizen was gone, a threatening feeling still hovered in the air despite the lack of an enemy in the vicinity. Ichigo realized everyone's attention was focused on him, his hands still gripping Zangetsu as his instincts told him there was still danger. The intervention of those from Soul Society had helped drive Aizen away as well as ensure Rukia was safe, but Ichigo knew their mission probably was not over. He knew...they knew about him, and just what that would lead to Ichigo could only wonder. He didn't want to fight those he now viewed as allies, was afraid to have to fight for the fact that the Hollow might rise back up and hurt someone. So many uncertainties lingering around him.

Ichgo's eyes slowly glanced around, stopping on Renji who was unusually silent in his presence, with a slightly confused look in his eyes. Byakuya stood slightly in front of Renji, his face as impassive as ever, his cold stare boring straight into Ichigo. Even if Byakuya looked as regal and as calm as he always did, Ichigo could sense anger in his stance and if Byakuya was angry, things did not bode well for anyone. He was more than likely less than thrilled about Rukia having been captured by the enemy, and Ichigo couldn't really blame him. She should have been protected by them after all.

The next shinigami captain Ichigo noticed was a lithe, short-haired woman who was flanked by several shinigami that wore the attire of a what would be described as a ninja. Ichigo was positive this woman had some relation with Yoruichi though he couldn't quite put his finger on it. All he knew was that she looked ready to cut him in half.

A few feet from her stood a captain Ichigo recognized since it would be impossible to forget the massive, animal headed Captain of the eight division. His expression seemed calm yet slightly frustrated, probably angry that Aizen had fled before they could arrive. He seemed to lack any particular emotion toward Ichigo, but Ichigo knew just how quickly things could change.

The last shinigami captain there was the short, white haired prodigy Toshiro Histugaya, who as always, looked far too stern and serious for his child-like features and stature. Noticeably missing was his bubbly, extremely well endowed vice-captain, some one whom Ichigo was sure would be able to lighten this mood quite a bit.

There were also quite a few Vice-Captains Ichigo really didn't recognize as well as many nameless, lower ranking shinigami, the whole group having the aura of being slightly disorganized, probably having been formed in an emergency rush.

With all this potentially negative possibilities, at the very least Ichigo was happy the maniacal captain of the tenth division and his strange companions had not come, knowing that would have just opened up another whole set of problems. Ichigo imagined Kenpachi's uncontrollable nature was the reason he had not been sent on this mission, the problems his demand for a rematch with Ichigo could create not meshing well with anything relating to Aizen.

Ichigo's thoughts along with the oppressive tension were broken by a friendly voice that strongly contradicted the seriousness of the situation.

"All right everyone. The real enemy is gone, so how about every one put away their swords and we got sit down and talk about the next step."

Everyone's eyes shifted toward the origin of the voice, and in an instant, eyes shot open as what was becoming rather frequent as of late, was Yoruichi standing slyly in all her naked glory. Everyone, including the female Captain couldn't help but stare, some blushing and turning away in embarrassment, others like Renji just continuing to blatantly gawk at Yoruichi. The only two who really didn't seem to be bothered by the spectacle were Byakuya who didn't even flinch, and Urahara who only smiled in appreciation.

Ichigo fought the blush away from his face, finding the ground to be most interesting at the moment, however, he got the sensation that some one was still staring at him. His gaze moved up, somehow instinctively drawn toward the small, young woman standing awkwardly next to Yoruichi, her name escaping from his lips which somehow managed to bring everyone back to reality.

Renji finally regained a portion of his ability to move and talk, his eyes just like everyone elses doing their best to move from the unclothed body of Yoruichi toward his childhood friend.

"Rukia? Where'd you come from?"

A dark look settled on Rukia's face at Renji's question.

"I've been standing next to Yoruichi the whole time Renji."

Renji blinked a few times as if trying to rework the past few minutes through his head again, smiling as he scratched his head in embarrassment that he hadn't realized Rukia was there considering rescuing her had been one of the main priorities for coming to the Living World so suddenly.

"Really? The whole time? I didn't notice you at all."

Rukia narrowed her eyes at Renji, knowing exactly where his perverted eyes had been the whole time that he so easily didn't notice her standing there. Showing some of her old if slightly abusive form for the first time in awhile, Rukia walked up and smacked Renji upside the head, yelling at him all the while the much larger man cowered from the possibility of more physical attacks from the rather perturbed young woman.

Urahara, Ichigo, and even Byakuya smiled at the display, happy to see that Rukia was slowly regaining herself even after all that had happened. Of course Ichigo was also reminding himself not to ever mention it had taken him over thirty seconds to notice Rukia there as well even if it had been because he had immediately looked away from Yoruichi in embarrassment...and out of respect of course. Just better to forget all about it...

"So now that the unnecessary tension has been broken thanks to Yoruichi's fabulous body, I really do think its time to talk. Let's head back to my shop, have some tea, and discuss certain matters."

The female captain present seemed to only look upon Urahara with contempt as he spoke, snarling out a rather cold reply.

"We won't go anywhere with you exile."

Urahara seemed completely unaffected by the comment, though Yoruichi seemed to be.

"Soifon, enough."

Yoruichi didn't raise her voice, and it still retained some friendliness to it, but still it was stern and the young captain seemed to comply instantly...after blushing again at Yoruichi's nakedness.

"Sorry."

Ichigo watched the display closely, wondering what exactly was going on between those three but truthfully, he really didn't want to know. Sometimes the less he knew the better.

"Well then, shall we proceed?"

"Before we progress anywhere, I want to know just how you failed in your task to ensure Rukia would not be in any danger so spectacularly and in such a short amount of time. This level of incompetence is even astounding for you."

There was the barely suppressed rage again coming from Byakuya, in an instant, his tone reviving the tension that had previously faded away. Everyone looked to Urahara whose facial expression still had not changed, his voice remaining friendly and diplomatic at the same time.

"Actually oh great Captain, I am unaware of the answer to that question. I was hoping Rukia could fill all of us in on just how Aizen's soldiers managed to slip in to my home so quietly and effortlessly to abduct her."

The attention shifted from Urahara back to Rukia, who now seemed incredibly uncomfortable with everyone staring at her, her stance nothing short of fidgety, her eyes looking down heavily so that no one could see the uncertain look in her eyes.

"They didn't take me from the shop. I left the shop by myself, and that is when I was captured."

Byakuya as well as Urahara seemed generally surprised by this revelation, that Rukia, considering her weak and delicate condition, would voluntarily and without telling anyone, leave the protection of the shop.

"Why would you have committed such a reckless action Rukia?"

Rukia's eyes shot up to meet her brother's, a small bit of fear and pain within her slightly moist eyes, before she again looked to the ground.

"Please Nii-sama, please don't make me answer that. I can't right now...I can't...just please know my capture was no one's fault but my own."

Rukia bowed respectfully and forgivingly to her brother, who seemed to be trying to look into his adopted sister's mind, trying to gauge the reasons for her dangerous and poor sense of judgment. In the end, he couldn't come to any rational conclusion that satisfied him, suspecting that somehow all of this was that human boy's fault. Rukia's poor choices were usually related to him. For the moment he decided, he would allow Rukia to remain quiet, but sooner than later, he would hear the truth from Rukia.

"Very well Rukia. I will not blame Urahara and his associates for the danger you ended up in, but we will talk about this later privately."

Rukia remained bowed as a sense of relief washed over her that her brother would not require an answer while in the presence of everyone. However, she could still feel Ichigo, could feel him intently staring at her, him even less satisfied with a lack of an answer than her brother. Him most especially she couldn't deal with right now...still couldn't deal with what she had seen back at the shop.

If he knew that she had seen Orihime and him together, then she knew he would explain, would make the truth abundantly clear to Rukia, and if that relationship was confirmed that concretely, Rukia knew she wouldn't be able to look at him the same ever again.

"Thank you Nii-sama, thank you very much."

Rukia's soft words of gratitude temporary ended that tricky topic of conversation, but some answers would need to be given right away at this moment, this much everyone knew and accepted.

"Now then, there is still much required explanation needed. Soul Society is currently in a state of panic because of the urgent message you sent to us concerning Aizen and his actions, and the Commander-General is awaiting a status report on the situation to determine if more shinigami are needed here. This must be taken care of immediately."

The authoritative voice of the child Captain laid out the reality of what needed to be done, Urahara of course expecting that a further explanation than what he had sent to Soul Society would be needed...considering what Byakuya already knew and may have alluded to already. Telling them that Aizen had turned up in the Living World and that Rukia Kuchiki was being held captive was a good way to get immediate action, though a further look into Aizen's motives for doing something so risky would be the price tag for the help that had been received. This would be a delicate balancing act for Urahara, but he had a plan...he always did.

"Of course, of course. If you like, you can inform General Yamamoto that the danger at the moment has passed. Aizen accomplished what he came to this world for, so I see no reason to believe he will return any time soon. I will fill you in on everything back at my shop so that a more detailed report can be given later. Does this sound acceptable?"

All the Captains gave their approval with small nods, knowing such an important conversation could not be had out in the open around subordinates who would be more than likely unsettled by the topic of conversation, and morale was already low enough since the betrayal of Aizen, Gin, and Tosen. Everything truly felt like it could fall apart at any moment, though none of the captains would actually admit their worries to one another. It was best to focus on the current situation for now because no matter what they thought, the war would come anyways.

--

As the doorway back to Hueco Mondo closed behind Aizen, his mind was already moving on to what the next move would be along with the details of many others plans going on at the moment. There rarely was time for him to stop plotting, though for one such as him it usually was not an issue. The only true potential threat that existed outside the original scope of his largest goals was the Kurosaki boy, and Aizen was already sure of ways to fix that.

It was the necessity to keeping moving that caused Aizen to surprise himself when he stopped to briefly survey the desolate, lifeless, unending whiteness that was the realm of the Hollows, his eyes eventually settling on the massive fortress that had become his throne. Las Noches was a vast building that served his and his ever growing army's needs though truthfully, the place echoed something that Aizen never could quite grasp. From what he knew, the building had stood endlessly for as long as any Hollow knew yet who built it and for what purpose was beyond any one's length of existence. Its existence was one of those things that managed to intrigue Aizen.

Moving forward in body just as he did in mind, Aizen found himself again stopping in mid motion, suddenly feeling a strange sensation in the air. The sensation that felt nearby could only be described as an emptiness of spiritual power in a world where spirit particles were even more densely packed that Soul Society. It was simply impossible for there to be such a void of power in this world, yet Aizen's perfectly trained senses could describe the feeling no other way.

Glancing back at Gin and Ulquiorra, he noticed that Gin seemed to sense the feeling as well and despite his almost unreadable expression, Aizen could tell Gin was just as confused as him. Ulquiorra however, seemed to have a look of surprise on his face that could only be interpreted that he somehow knew something about this void of power.

"Ulquiorra, do you know something of this unusual sensation in the air?"

The pale skinned Arrancar turned his attention toward Aizen, giving the slightest of nods.

"Yes Aizen-sama. Long ago I was told a tale by another powerful Hollow, a story of an ancient Hollow that could not be harmed and could not die yet lacked any trace of spiritual power. The Hollow was said to only dwell hidden within the deepest recesses of this world where not even Hollow eyes could see, a phantom even here in the land of the dead. That feeling I feel...it reminds me of that story that I had nearly forgotten from so many years ago."

Aizen listened carefully, intrigued that even the Hollows were capable of having such stories past down within those of their kind. Though this fact did intrigue him, again he wasn't happy that there were things he still did not know.

"And how is it that I have never heard of this rumored to exist Hollow. I would not mind the opportunity to study such a strange, unique being or even have them join my cause."

"I can barely remember the details of this information, let alone who actually told it to me Aizen-sama. It was a very long time ago, and there is little reason in this existence to remember anything except one's own pain. I only recalled the details I could because of that foreign aura somewhere.

Ulquiorra bowed to Aizen, as if asking for forgiveness for not revealing the story he viewed as irrelevant, though Aizen paid him little attention. His senses kept getting pulled back to something out there in the dead landscape...something that seemed to just be beyond his perception. It was an unnerving feeling that something in this world could be so much an unknown to Aizen that he had never even heard of it before this moment. How could something have remained outside his all seeing eyes for so many years?

"If you wish Aizen-sama, I will lead a scouting party to see if we can find the source of this disturbance."

Aizen thought about it for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"There will be no need Ulquiorra. If I've never known of its existence, then it is far too good at hiding to be found. If it is showing even a hint of its presence now, then it is because it chooses to. It will show itself eventually I'm sure. Hollows desire power, and only I can provide true power to them. All will come to my side soon enough."

"Well then Cap'n, I think its time to go back home, don't ya think?"

Aizen nodded to his former vice-captain who seemed completely unaffected by anything that had been said, though Gin couldn't help but smile just a bit wider in his mind at seeing something that could rattle Aizen...if only just the slightest amount. Gin could only hope that things would become a bit more interesting around here in the near future. He had been bored after all, and he hated being bored more than anything esle.

Gin turned around to leave with Aizen and Ulquiorra going as well. On Aizen's mind was suddenly a second unknown factor he had never accounted for, one far more unknown than the strange human boy. All Aizen could do was worry about this mysterious Hollow when it emerged, knowing that from what he sensed, the Hollow was nowhere near the power he was. It could be of no threat.

Ichigo Kurosaki had much more power, and was more of a clear interest at the moment, especially considering what Aizen had only learned very recently about the boy's family...his father most specifically. Though the boy had denied the offer, Aizen had clearly seen the smallest glimmers of the boy wanting to say yes.

Aizen could only think that perhaps it would be easier to deal with the Hollow side than the shinigami side of the human...perhaps that would be the way to proceed...

As Aizen disappeared into his fortress, a solitary figure watched with keen interest from the distance. Its humanoid figure blended nearly seamlessly into the surroundings thanks to the fact it was covered completely in a perfect white cloak , no part of its body revealed. Underneath the cloak, the ancient being couldn't help but smile for the first time in a very long time.

It had been aware of the happenings as of late with the rogue shinigami taking up the title as self proclaimed 'King of the Hollows', but knew its time was better spent staying away for the moment. However, something had drawn it out, something that even in the deepest recesses of Hueco Mondo it could not ignore. That scent on Aizen...a very familiar scent...just who had he been around? Perhaps it was finally time for time to actually have meaning again...

A gust of wind blew across the landscape, the lone figure disappearing with it, not even a set of footprints in the sand where it had been.

--

When they had returned to Urahara's shop, Ichigo had been pulled aside by the older man who was rather curious to know if Ichigo was having any problems with the Hollow in the more recent past. Surprisingly to even Ichigo as he thought about it, the Hollow had been unusually quiet, remaining silent through the entire episode with Aizen. Ichigo couldn't really explain it, but it did feel like the Hollow had slipped back into the dark recesses of his mind. Urahara's response had been to simply smile and nod his head, saying nothing as he left the conversation with Ichigo. The now even more confused Ichigo simply followed the older man into the room that would be used for the meeting.

As Ichigo stood in the room waiting for something to happen, he could feel the various sets of eyes on him, some dismissive, some threatening, and some friendly from the people sitting or standing around the table. Of course he ignored all of this because the one set of eyes he actually cared about was the only set that was not looking at him.

Rukia...she seemed to be avoiding him even though they are only a table apart, refusing to look at him in the eyes. He would see her glance over at Orihime every so often with a strange look in her eyes, but she would never glance over at him even as his own sight always landed heavily on her small form.

Breaking away from Rukia for a moment, Ichigo looked around the group of people who had gathered here, those at Captain level seated around a table with Renji being the only exception. His well known achievement of Bankai was slowly starting to privy him to more important conversations and situations. All other subordinates were waiting outside. This would be a crucial, classified conversation concerning Ichigo which was why he was surprised by what Urahara said to him.

"Ichigo, could you please wait outside while we have this discussion."

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise.

"What! Why the hell would I do that when this concerns most especially me?"

Urahara's face remained smiling, but his tone of voice a bit more serious.

"There are matters that we will discuss that would be best that you don't hear. Please trust me on this Ichigo."

Ichigo found himself in a fierce staring match with Urahara, Ichigo looking for something in the man that would make him believe his words. In the end, Ichigo's gut told him it would be okay, and his gut was usually right.

"Alright. I'll go. Just please do what is right."

Urahara could here the smallest hint of resignation in Ichigo's voice as he moved toward the door, just as he had heard before when Ichigo had tried to force him to kill him. Ichigo would truly accept whatever they decided, even if it was his execution, though Urahara had no intention of allowing that course of action to come to past. Ichigo was a friend...as well as a unique and valuable weapon when it came to the coming war with Aizen. He would just have to make Soul Society believe that...believe Ichigo was not a danger.

Once Ichigo closed the door behind himself, the tone of the room became even more serious, everyone looking at Urahara with questioning eyes except Rukia, whose eyes lingered on the door Ichigo had left, finally allowing herself to look upon him. She had forced him into this situation by running from the protection of the shop because she couldn't stand to see Ichigo and Orihime together. If she had been stronger, this wouldn't be happening.

"Was there another incident with Ichigo's Hollow emerging?"

It was her brother's voice that broke the silence, its indifferent, callousness perfectly fitting the climate, him standing next to where she sat.

"Yes there was, even more unexpected than the others as there was no danger present to bring it out or Ichigo allowing it out. The Hollow managed to lead Orihime into a manipulative trap, and tried to kill her for reasons I am only beginning to understand."

"What?"

Everyone looked over at Rukia as her sudden outburst caught them all by surprise.

"Yes, you don't know about that Kuchiki-san. I went to continue to heal him, and Kurosaki-kun...he started showing affection toward me, but it was all false, a trick by the monster living inside him. It was all meant to lower my guard to kill me. I was injured slightly but was rescued before anything happen. Kurosaki-kun...he doesn't remember any of it happening so, please, all of you, do not tell him."

There was a silent confirmation that no one would mention this information, though Rukia barely could think about that.She could feel her hands start to shake slightly though she did her best not to allow it to be visible, finding it so hard to believe the words Orihime had just gently spoken. It had all been false...not real, a ploy by the Hollow within Ichigo. For the briefest of seconds, she felt something akin to strong relief wash over her, but that was quickly pushed away by the realization she had left Orihime with that monster when she had run away from them. She had not been strong enough to see them together, and instead left Orihime to die. She had been weak, just a stupid little girl who couldn't handle her own emotions, and it had almost cost Orihime's life.

"I'm sorry Orihime."

Orihime tilted her head slightly, looking confused as she stared at Rukia.

"Sorry for what Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia realized she didn't know what to say, that Orihime didn't know she had seen what had happened and what her reaction had been.

"I don't k now Orihime...I'm just sorry."

The gentle, bubbly girl only smiled at Rukia who felt increasing uncomfortable with everyone's attention focused on her.

"Okay Kuchiki-san, I accept whatever you are apologizing for so don't worry about whatever it is."

Rukia blinked a few times as Orihime smiled a bright, innocent smile which couldn't help but make her feel a bit better, though still the guilt of her actions lingered. It wouldn't go away so easily...guilt never did.

Rukia jumped slightly when a hand was suddenly placed on her shoulder, an act of comfort by her closest, oldest friend. There was some relief that she hadn't completely jumped from the contact, a sign that perhaps she was getting a little better, or simply that her subconscious knew that it had been Renji behind her and there was absolutely no threat from him. Rukia glanced back looking up slightly at her friend who had a knowing look in his eyes, though Rukia truly questioned if he truly understood what he was trying to convey to her. He simply was doing his best to provide some comfort to her which wasn't exactly his strong point, but Rukia was simply happy her old friend was trying his best. She gave him a warm smile and mouthed a thank you to him, Renji smiling slightly at her before he put his hand back at his side, the meeting continuing on.

Rukia listened as Urahara went through a brief run-down of what had been going on with Ichigo, filling in everyone the details that had been kept quiet as to prevent Soul Society from finding out about Ichigo and the Hollow, it being pointless to keep them secret at this point. It was best to get all the information out in the open rather than having to sneak around, but it also brought up the possibility that Soul Society would decide to execute Ichigo because of his potential threat. Execute...how Rukia hated that thought...that word. She would never allow them to do that to Ichigo, just as he refused to allow her to be put to death...but...Ichigo was strong, she was not. She couldn't protect him as he did her, she knew that, but she would still try with everything she had. She would not let Ichigo die...she wouldn't...

"And I believe that about brings us to our current situation. It seems Aizen came to recruit Ichigo into his army, using Rukia as bait to draw him out for the talk. As you well know, Ichigo did not agree to Aizen's offer, and Rukia was rescued without harm. All and all, I'd say things worked out pretty well, don't you think?"

Soifon was the one to answer, her clear dislike for Urahara still evident in her voice.

"Worked out? Have you forgotten that there is still a captain-level shinigami with a Hollow trying to take control of him? I don't think things are going well. This is a threat almost as big as Aizen, and it should be taken care of right now."

Everyone knew exactly what Soifon was saying, and Rukia was the one to react the loudest.

"No! You're not going to kill him. He's..."

Byakuya's arm moved, his hand appearing in Rukia's face, a motion that was meant to tell her to hold her tongue which Rukia did, her words catching in her throat in an instance.

"Stopping the problem at hand using deadly force will always be a possibility no matter what. The real question is what are our other possibilities. Alive, the boy is an asset to Soul Society in the coming war with Aizen. We should consider that."

Rukia looked up at her brother whose arm was now back at his side, the young man never once looking down at her to see the gratitude in her eyes for choosing to look for other solutions that didn't result in Ichigo's demise.

"I'm glad you said that oh great and benevolent Captain Kuchiki because I do have some ideas as to what to do."

Byakuya didn't flinch as Urahara resumed his over the top, praiseful mockery of him, only turning his cold stare to the man wanting everyone's attention.

"And just what do you have in mind Kisuke?"

The now clothed Yoruichi walked up, putting her hands gentle on Urahara's shoulders from behind. The shop owner tilted his neck back to look up at Yoruichi looking down at him. Neither cared to pay attention to Yoruichi's former 'apprentice' visibly seething at their contact.

"I have many things on my mind at the moment Yoruichi, but its best we stick to business."

Yoruichi only smirked at her lover, before removing her hands from his shoulders, and taking a seat next to him.

"Proceed Kisuke..."

"Ah thank you Yoruichi. As I said, I think I might have some ideas on how to help Ichigo. You see, according to Tessai, when Orihime was attacked, she somehow used her powers to force back Ichigo's transformation, and at this moment from what Ichigo has told me, the Hollow seems to still be subdued. Ichigo has said that he really hasn't been able to feel or hear the Hollow in his head since that incident. I believe the Hollow tried to kill Orihime because it knows that she somehow might have the way to stop it."

All the attention went from Urahara to the young human girl who looked surprised by everything.

"I did that? I really don't know..." Orihime scratched her head as she smiled and laughed nervously.

"Somehow you did Orihime with those barrier powers of yours, and I think that if you work with me, I might be able to duplicate or help you duplicate what you did for possibly a permanent blocking of the Hollow's presence within Ichigo."

A few heads nodded though a few remained unconvinced.

"I assume that will take time, and how do we know during that time the Hollow won't find a way out at a time when we are unable to effectively deal with it?"

Urahara smiled at Byakuya, obviously anticipating such a question and having an answer to it.

"Those of you that have seen or fought with Ichigo know that his spiritual power is massive, nearly matching Kenpachi as well as incredibly raw and chaotic. Ichigo can rarely completely control the power he wields, constantly giving off spirit energy and fights recklessly, emotionally, and without real technique due to that he has only been trained for a short time in the art of being a shinigami. The problem is that the Hollow thrives within such the chaotic, explosive mess of emotion that we call Ichigo Kurosaki. I propose that we start training him in something that requires intense control and concentration, something that will force him to focus his energy much like meditation, and I believe by doing that Ichigo will at least be able to keep the Hollow at bay while I work with Orihime."

"You want to teach him kido...demon arts."

Urahara nodded at the young, white haired captain whose face had remained as impassive as Byakuya's the entire time.

"Bingo little man. Hit it on the first try, but you are wrong about one thing. I'm not going to teach him demon arts, she is."

Everyone simply ignored the angry Captain Hitsugaya even though the room did get a bit colder after the perceived insult about his size by Urahara, instead looking right at the figure Urahara was pointing at.

"Me? Why me?"

"Yes, why my sister?"

"I thought it was more than obvious why Rukia. She excels at Kido, gets along with him, and is probably the only person he actually listens to. Sounds like the credentials of an excellent teacher, don't you think?"

Byakuya went silent for a few moments, his brain processing the idea of allowing his sister again to be left in this place with these people. She had just been abducted by the enemy, though from what Rukia had said, he ascertained that was probably not their fault. Of course it just wasn't the possible danger that bothered Byakuya but also the thought of Rukia having another opportunity to grow closer to the human boy, more interaction with a world that wasn't hers. There were many potential down sides to allowing this, and few advantages other than just the chance the boy would gain some temporary control of the beast within. The answer however was made for him in one quick move.

"I'll do it."

Rukia stood up in a fierce stance, her eyes laced with determination and strength, her form suddenly becoming imposing despite the fact she barely came up to her brother's chest in height. No one felt the urge to question her decision, not even Byakuya, the whole time Urahara had to hide his smile behind his fan as everything he planned started to fall in place.

By allowing Rukia to teach Ichigo in something she took great pride in, she would be able to start reforming her self confidence while at the same time helping Ichigo which he know she desperately wanted to do. Also, it would allow the two to become comfortable around each other again, and of course if something romantic happened between the two of them while Rukia was teaching Ichigo, well then that would just have to be an acceptable side effect. It was all very simply really.

Soifon broke the silence Rukia had forced upon the room with one potential set back on the idea Urahara had brought up.

"Regardless, we will still have to gain approval from Commander Yamamoto. He may be more difficult to convince considering the danger and the plan of a person he personally exiled from Soul Society."

"I believe you will find the Commander more flexible since the incident with Aizen's deception. In his wisdom, he will see the merit in our decision, allowing us to help someone who will be of great help to us as we enter a dark time."

Everyone looked back at the large, animal headed Captain who had been leaning silently on the wall. This was the first he had spoken since arriving at Urahara's shop, and the deep nature of his voice demanded attention. Captain Komamaru knew the Commander-General better than almost anyone so his words carried a heavy truth to them. Byakuya spoke up next, assuring the large Captain's claim.

"Captain Komamaru and I will personally explain the situation to Commander Yamamoto. I agree that he will understand what we are trying to do."

"Good, good, very, very good. This went a lot smoother than I thought it would. It seems everyone in Soul Society becomes a lot more reasonable when being faced with complete annihilation by a power crazed ex-shinigami Captain with incredibly powerful minions."

"Eloquently summed up as usual Kisuke. Now, how about we get something to eat. I really could go for some food and some milk."

"Of course Yoruichi, of course. You are all welcome to dinner, and if any of you wish to stay to monitor the situation just in case, then I welcome you to."

The overly serious ,white-haired prodigy shinigami accepted Urahara's offer.

"I will stay. It will be for the best to have another Captain level shinigami here in case things become...complicated."

Urahara nodded toward the child Captain with a degree of respect though both turned their attention to the other person wanting to stay.

"Captain Kuchiki, I ask for permission to stay as well to watch over things."

Renji stood rigidly and respectfully in front of his superior officer, awaiting an answer. All he received were two words after a prolonged, cold stare.

"You may," before Captain Kuchiki briskly walked out of the room, followed by almost everybody but Rukia, Renji, and Urahara who remained behind, Urahara turning to talk to Rukia.

"I think it would be best if you be the one to talk to Ichigo, to tell him what the plan is. It will sound more like his friends made the decision rather than being approved by those from Soul Society. He might be resistant if it comes off as if he is being told what to do by those he is wary of."

Rukia nodded, knowing Urahara was exactly right, that Ichigo hated to be told what to do on any level. Then again, he did always inevitably listen to her...even if it took lots of arguing and violence to make it happen.

Rukia turned to leave, but found her body hesitating on its own even as the only thing on her mind that she would be able to help Ichigo, that her greatest strength, her ability in Kido, could be such a help to him. She knew why she hesitated, still afraid to be in Ichigo's presence, but her fear was now for so many different reasons that she could barely keep them in line. The attack by the Hollow was obvious, but she also knew that many things she was forced to contemplate after seeing the false moment between Orihime and Ichigo were also scaring her. There were a lot of feelings that were still fresh on the surface of her mind, and she wasn't sure just would happen if she was near Ichigo with those feelings being so strong. Also, there was still the matter if there was some truth to what the Hollow had used to draw Orihime in, that it had simply used Ichigo's true feelings in a twisted, distorted way to kill Orihime. It all made the simplest actions so very difficult.

"I'll go with you too Rukia. I really need to smack that idiot upside the head for some of the things he's done lately."

Rukia couldn't help but smile at Renji's intervention, the young man knowing exactly what to say at the moment. Perhaps he understood what was going on inside her more than she had given him credit for.

"Thanks Renji, let's go."

The two friends walked out of the room side by side, Renji occasionally glancing to the side to look at Rukia, still worrying very much about his old friend considering what she had endured as of late. He knew Rukia was strong, proud, and a fierce warrior, yet everyone had their limits and being attacked like that by Ichigo just might have been something that surpassed those limits. He was not blind to what that guy meant to Rukia even if she still hadn't truly come to terms with it.

His only options really were to keep an eye on her, and if she ever wanted to talk about it, he would be their to listen. He would be a good friend...friend...Renji's thoughts drifted ever so slightly to what felt like many lifetimes ago, knowing that because of how things had been allowed to change, friends would always be what they were. He could live with that because at least she still was here...that's what he told himself at least.

Not really wanting to waste even a few seconds looking for Ichigo, Renji decided to just take the easiest route as he viewed it.

"Hey Ichigo, where the hell are you, you orange-haired moron?"

"Renji! What the hell did you just call me?"

Like clockwork, Ichigo responded to the insult immediately, emerging from a nearby room, anger on his face, ready to brawl with Renji as they often did when they were around each other.

"You heard me. Its not like your going to do anything about it punk."

"You know damn well I'll kick your ass so keep your comments to yourself."

Rukia, who was now finding herself far too close to being in the middle of this growing physical altercation, decided to speak up.

"Ichigo, we've decided that it would be a good idea for me to teach you Kido."

This unexpected announcement drew Ichigo's attention, forgetting quickly that he was about to punch Renji in the face.

"What? Why?"

"To use Kido effectively, one must master control and strength of mind. If you can master it, it should help you in battling the Hollow within. It will make you mentally stronger."

Ichigo looked on surprised as Rukia's tone suddenly became stern, speaking as if she really was taking this teaching role serious. Renji couldn't help himself, and had to say something.

"Man, she's already falling into teaching mode. Just try not to develop a thing for your teacher little Ichigo."

"What! What the hell are you saying Renji?"

Ichigo looked away blushing slightly at Renji's words, the red-haired young man laughing at how easy it was to unsettle Ichigo, though his laughing stopped as he turned back to Rukia whose face suddenly became dark, her hands gripped into fists.

"Uh-oh."

Everyone else in the house suddenly could hear Renji screaming for Rukia to stop, every one of his yells accompanied by a loud, painful sound all the while Ichigo was yelling about Renji being wrong. Standing by himself looking up at the setting sun, Byakuya couldn't help but smile ever so slightly at the harmless antics as he shook his head.

"Still just children..."


	12. To Be There

1A/N: Well despite popular belief, I am alive. Despite work, far too much irresponsibility and booze, as well as a multitude of other issues, I am still writing this story. This chapter in itself is a main reason for the long delay because the dozen or so times I wrote it all proved fruitless and even this final result is not truly what I wanted. However, the simple truth is that if I don't finish this chapter, no others shall be displayed...a necessary moment I've been drawn in to...on the positive side, the next chapter should be posted tomorrow, and the following one the day after that...I guess that would be Friday for me or so...may I be forgiven for my unacceptable delay...I won't I'm sure...

Perpetual Twilight

Chapter 12: To Be There

By: Finalitylife

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Bleach or its characters. That's all I got...

Eventually Rukia had calmed down, much to the benefit of Renji's continued good health as he was sure he would carry several bruises from the beating Rukia had delivered after his comments. Ichigo had also finally shut up, leaving the three in a somewhat awkward silence, with Renji having plans on slowly backing out of the room. He didn't quite feel right standing in between the two at the moment. Thankfully, Urahara made another of his unexpected appearances to save him

"Ah Rukia, Ichigo, there you are. I need to talk to you for just a few minutes. Oh and Renji, there will be some dinner very soon if you haven't grown beyond freeloading off of my generosity."

Renji could only be heard muttering indistinguishable insults under his breath as he walked off, though he was happy that Urahara had arrived to get him out of being between Rukia and Ichigo. He did give them a friendly wave as he left though.

"Well then what is it you want to talk about? Care to fill me in on all the details of the meeting I wasn't allowed to attend?"

Urahara blocked his smiling face as he looked at the slightly perturbed Ichigo.

"Well you already know about Rukia training you, and I'm sure she can fill you in on all the appropriate details during that time."

Rukia picked up Urahara's eyes darting over to her as he spoke the word appropriate, reminding her to keep the information secret regarding Ichigo's Hollow and Orihime's confrontation. However, Rukia knew she needed no reminder to keep that a secret, hoping deep down within herself that she could forget what she had seen as well.

"The only other thing you might find of interest is that I am going to start working with Orihime and her unusual powers because I believe they may be the key to stopping the Hollow's encroachment on your consciousness."

"What! How the hell did you suddenly come to that conclusion?"

Urahara only smiled wider as he closed his fan with a loud click.

"Well I couldn't even begin to explain how my great mind could come to such a conclusion Kurosaki, but trust when I say it is a real possibility that this project could help you."

Rukia turned to look at Ichigo, and couldn't help but secretly smile to herself. There on his handsome face was something that had been missing for so long...hope...hope that everything would work out.

"Well then what are you waiting for! Get to work!"

"I will Kurosaki, I will, but remember what I have planned will take time. That is why you must train in Kido, to center and calm yourself until a more permanent solution to the Hollow can be discovered."

Rukia watched Ichigo as he closed his eyes for a few seconds, letting out a deep breath.

"Alright. I understand. Rukia, I'm ready to train."

Rukia again smiled within her own mind as she felt the steely determination washing off in waves from Ichigo, a determination that always told her that he would accomplish whatever he wanted to do...the fierce, unrelenting determination that had saved her very life. Ichigo was indeed ready.

"Well before you jump right in to that training, there is that thing I wanted to talk to you about. I figure this might be a good time to call your family."

Ichigo's sudden calm state disappeared in a flash at Urahara's words, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head at the reminder of the fact that he hadn't been home for days.

"Oh shit that's right. I'm in trouble...deep, deep trouble. I really don't even know who will want to kill me more, my sisters or my dad, and wait a minute, where the hell is my body anyways? Oh no, no, no, no. I left it in my bed that...that night. This is bad, very, very bad."

Rukia and Urahara couldn't help but laugh a little as Ichigo comically paced back and worth waving his arms around ranting about just how much trouble he was in.

"Well I think I can answer some of that for you. You see after it became clear that you wouldn't return to your body any time soon, I had one of my associates sneak over to your house with the attention of putting Kon into your body as at least a temporary solution..."

"Oh dear god no! That idiot running around with my body for days completely unsupervised. I'm either in jail or dead because he probably decided to hit on Tsakui again, and she broke my body in half.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo stopped in mid stride as Urahara's voice raised a bit, looking at the man who again seemed completely calm.

"If you let me finish, you would know that Kon is not in your body at the moment."

Relieve washed over Ichigo at this information.

"Alright, worst case scenario avoided. So then where is my body?"

"As I was saying, we wanted to put Kon in your body but as it turned out your sister Yuzu was quite attached to the stuffed animal at the time, having it with her at every moment. Considering this problem and the fact I didn't have any other mod souls on hand, we were forced to take your body from your home and keep it here."

Any relief at knowing Kon was not running his life was washed away in an instant at the news of Urahara's solution.

"What! Now they'll think I'm dead or hurt in some gutter somewhere. I'm dead, so very dead. Forget all this other stuff, if I go home, my sisters will absolutely kill me."

Urahara and Rukia watched slightly amused as Ichigo again started pacing and ranting of his impending doom. Rukia though, was curious as to what Urahara actually had done with Ichigo's body. She doubted he would take Ichigo's soulless body without leaving at least some information to keep his family from worrying.

"Hey old man, it's Ichigo. I have this huge project due for school so I'm just going to be staying at Chad's for a few nights. It wouldn't even be worth the time to come home we've got so much work to do. Alright, I'll talk to you later."

Both Ichigo and Rukia instantly turned toward the sound of the voice...Ichigo's voice that had not come from Ichigo. Standing there was Urahara, a small device over his mouth.

"Neat little invention, isn't it? I can use it to replicate any voice I want. I used it to talk to your family every so often as you to make sure they knew where you were, and you were safe. I'd say everything is in order for you back home."

Ichigo and Rukia continued to stare, still unable to get over the strangeness of hearing the perfect production of Ichigo's voice coming from Urahara who only continued to enjoy the reactions of the two at one of his favorite inventions.

"Rukia...the duty of a noble is to be uptight and incredibly boring with no true social skills. Do you understand?."

The voice changed from Ichigo's to Byakuya's, the surprise increasing on Ichigo and Rukia's face before it slowly changed to smiles and a small bit of laughter.

"Does anyone else think my obsession with defeating my Captain is a bit unhealthy, bordering on psychotic?"

The laughter increased at the perfect impression of Renji.

"Ichigo, I just want to double check that it is okay for me to sleep naked in your closet."

And with the sound of Rukia's voice saying those words, the laughter stopped, Ichigo staring for a brief few seconds before turning away red in the face as certain images began forming in his head. Rukia on the other hand was locked somewhere in between absolute mortification and stopping herself from brutally attacking Urahara. Beating on Renji or Ichigo was second nature, but attacking Urahara was not something she simply did on a whim despite what was said.

"Well now that I've had my fun, its time to go to work. Your body is in the room down the hall, and there is also a phone in there. Feel free to use it to actually phone your father. You can think up the excuse this time."

With that Urahara turned around to leave, giving a nonchalant wave as he disappeared. Rukia still found herself extremely embarrassed, the closeness of Ichigo along with the fact that she could feel the heat radiating off of him wasn't helping the matter either. She also couldn't help but realize that with everything that had happened recently, it seemed like she didn't have time to be afraid of him...falling so easily back into a strange comfort when around him. However, now that she thought about it, she could feel her skin crawl ever so slightly from his presence being so close. Rukia harshly closed her eyes, despising the twisted feelings that she had allowed back into her mind. It was just Ichigo here with her right now...just Ichigo...

Ichigo was lost in his own mind, completely oblivious to Rukia's internal dilemma right next to him, walking away from her prone form heading toward the room Urahara had pointed to. Inside just as Urahara had said was his body, lying flat on a bedroll, looking no worse than he had left it, the body appearing as if he was only sleeping. Thankfully, his family hadn't found his body in this state because he was sure he would have been rushed to the hospital as if he was in a mysterious coma...or worse. He didn't even want to think what type of effect that would have had on his sisters.

Carefully, Ichigo rejoined with his body, immediately feeling stiff all over as his body had not moved of its own accord for quite awhile. Letting out a human groan, Ichigo forced his body to his feet, cracks and pops coming out of many of his joints.

"Damn this sucks. Maybe having Kon run this thing isn't really the worst thing in the world."

"Obviously your delirious now that your back in your body because what you just said is a frightening thought to have to deal with. I think your body needs some food and water."

Ichigo turned his sore neck to look at Rukia who was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed across her chest, a small smirk on her face though she seemed to be uncomfortable.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Could you go get some food and water for me Rukia? I definitely need it."

Rukia found herself surprised by the gentleness in Ichigo's voice...as well as the fact he actually asked her for something. Then again, the dynamics of their relationship had changed greatly in what really had been only a few days, and continued to change with every passing moment. However, everything always seemed to be going back and forth rather than in any one direction, Rukia unsure of what was truly real and what was only an illusion brought about by fear, weariness, and shame. What she was beginning to realize however was exactly what she wanted to happen, but did it really matter what she wanted if she was alone in her desire?

Rather than go back and forth in her mind under the scrutiny of Ichigo's soft gaze, Rukia decided it was best to get moving.

"I guess I can the favor for you. I mean its not like I've been kind enough to teach you Kido or anything."

Rukia gave Ichigo a smirk as he blinked in surprise, walking out without another word as Ichigo himself couldn't help but smile at Rukia's retreating form. It was just Rukia being Rukia, and he really did enjoy that.

Slowly forcing his body to his feet despite a large amount of protest from his legs, Ichigo rubbed his stomach slightly knowing it was rumbling quite a bit for food. That could wait though because he had to call his house, and truthfully he wasn't sure what to tell them. Karin probably wouldn't care what he was doing as long as he was okay, and his Dad probably would be busy in the clinic and Ichigo wouldn't even have to talk to him. That of course left Yuzu who would scold him for a number of things, but the truth was he would just be happy to hear his little sister's voice. Deep inside, Ichigo knew that any conversation with his family could be the last one he would ever have with them...even tomorrow was no longer guaranteed for the young man.

Picking up the phone, swallowing slightly, Ichigo dialed in his phone number. It took about three rings before Ichigo was surprised by hearing Karin's distinct, disinterested voice. He had been expecting Yuzu.

"It seems you've taken the time to grace us with your daily call Ichigo. You really need to come home because without you around to pester, the old man has been focused entirely on me and Yuzu, and I'm about three seconds from throwing him out of the second floor window."

Ichigo laughed as he shook his head, knowing exactly how bad his dad could get.

"Yeah sorry about that Karin, but I've had so much work lately that its just easier to avoid home and Dad. I mean I just finished the one with Chad, and now I have a whole other project that will force me to go see some shrines in different cities. It doesn't look like I'll be home for a few more days at least."

"I see. Well if you really are going to continue shacking up with this Rukia girl I've heard about, then you really need to work with your friends to get the lies straight."

"What!"

Ichigo could feel his eyes bug out of his head, completely caught off guard by his sister's 'revelation'. What the hell had his friends been telling her? Slowly regaining the ability to speak, Ichigo sputtered out a response.

"I am not shacking up with Rukia! Where the hell would you get an idea like that Karin!"

"I just happened to run into Chad, and he had no idea where you were, and of course your idiot friend Keigo came over looking for you about a day ago and started ranting about how you had to be with a Rukia Kuchiki because she was absent to. Truthfully I really don't care what your doing because I understand the importance of discretion with the old man lurking around, but you really shouldn't be staying away because you know it upsets Yuzu."

"I know Karin, but trust me when I tell you its important for me to be away right now, and it certainly isn't because I'm shacking up with Rukia."

"I do trust you Ichigo, and whatever your up to I'm sure is important, just promise me you won't do anything stupid."

Ichigo could hear the concern leaking into Karin's voice, something he could only pick up because he knew her so well. She was not one to show her emotion much, and he suspected that she might actually know more about his shinigami activities than she let on. She probably knew his absence had something to do with it.

"I'll be okay. I mean Dad does enough stupid stuff to fill the quota for the entire family."

"I agree...

"Is that Ichigo? Please tell me that he has called to tell me that I will be a grandfather soon enough. My son, I'm so proud..."

Ichigo cringed as his father's voice suddenly could be heard on the other end of the phone, breaking into one of his trademark hysterical emotional displays. Just what had that idiot heard.

"Get out of here old man!"

Ichigo's father's voice was cut off by Karin's scream as well as the sound of said sister hitting the old man.

"Sorry about that Ichigo, but he overheard some of Keigo's rant. He's convinced that you ran off with this Rukia girl, and got married, and are currently in the process of making him a grandfather. Like I said, I'm about three seconds from throwing him out the window."

Ichigo found himself embarrassed, horrified, as well as wanting to kill Keigo for being as stupid as his father. His father would never let him live this one down, and Keigo had probably already spread his insane ideas to the entire school. His reputation was gone...completely gone. Rubbing the bridge of his nose as a sudden headache came on, Ichigo knew that if he survived all this, it would be hell going back to school

"Yeah well both dad and Keigo are complete morons, and I'll deal with them when I get back. Hopefully it won't be too much longer.

"Alright Ichigo. Come back when you can, and perhaps when you do, you can bring this Rukia girl over for dinner. Now I'm the last one who would subject somebody to being around Dad, but I think it would really make Yuzu to meet whomever this girl is that you are spending your time with."

"There's nothing going on between me and Rukia, Karin. She just a good friend."

"Sure Ichigo because its perfectly normal for you to out of nowhere suddenly have a new friend...especially one that is female. Now considering this obvious truth, even I'm a little bit curious about this girl..."

Ichigo could feel his head pounding as he continued to realize just how screwed up his life had gotten all of a sudden.

"I got to go Karin. Tell Yuzu that I miss everyone when she gets back from the store, okay?"

"Alright Ichigo. Take care of yourself," and with that, the phone call ended, leaving Ichigo highly unsettled and it had nothing to do with the Hollow inside him. Of course it was at that moment that the girl who had peaked even Karin's interest walked into the room with a plate of food and a glass of water.

"So how did the call go to the family?"

Ichigo could tell Rukia was asking with general interest, but he really wasn't sure if he wanted to explain to her that there was a good chance the entire school as well as his family thought there were some type of a couple.

"It was interesting to say the least. I think you might have gotten invited over for dinner some time in the future."

Ichigo watched as Rukia stopped, a very strange look on her face, him unaware that she really wanted to know about this new development.

"And how is it that my name came up with your family?"

Again Ichigo rubbed the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes in general frustration.

"Trust me it's a long story, but it would seem that while I've been away, Keigo has taken it upon himself to screw my life even more up, by telling everyone me and you are...well...together. This information made it back to my family, and so the invitation was extended to my supposed girlfriend Even Karin has been duped in to believing there is something going on. Can you really believe any of that? "

Ichigo couldn't even look at Rukia he was so embarrassed by the conversation, again finding incredible interest in the floor in front of him.

"Yeah Ichigo...crazy..."

"It is. I mean how could anyone be stupid enough to believe something that ridiculous."

Ichigo's nervous attention was suddenly drawn back to Rukia's form as he was startled by a loud crash, finding standing over to Rukia who was standing next to a smashed glass that had once been Ichigo's drink.

"Well I guess I won't be drinking that. I'll go get a broom."

Ichigo went to stand up but was stopped by Rukia's quiet voice.

"No Ichigo. I'll clean it up...it is my fault after all."

"Well at least let me help you then Rukia."

"I said I'll do it!"

Ichigo stepped back slightly as Rukia loudly snapped at him, her eyes flaring up briefly with anger. Ichigo found himself at a blank at what to do, never really seeing Rukia with that type of reaction before. Sure they argued...well actually argued a lot, but Rukia usually was more annoyed and irritated than angry. This...Ichigo didn't know what this was. Hell he wasn't even sure where all this was coming from. I mean who gets that upset over a dropped glass. Its not like it had Chappy's logo on it or anything.

"Rukia?"

Rukia's response was to walk briskly out of the room, leaving Ichigo staring at the door she left through, only to walk back in a few moments later with a broom and a dust pan. How she had found that stuff so quickly Ichigo had no idea. Rukia proceded to start sweeping up the glass, completely ignoring Ichigo who could see her body slightly shaking.

"Rukia?"

Again Ichigo tried to get her attention though again Rukia ignored him, continuing her methodical, lifeless cleaning of the broken glass, and to be truthful Ichigo was rather concerned. Considering all that she had been through, it was of no real surprise that Rukia would be acting a little different, but she had seen so okay just a few minutes ago. Ever since that meeting, it really seemed like Rukia was better, like she was acting like...well the girl who had lived in his closet and argued with him all those months back.. She was probably just exhausted and that was causing this sudden and erratic mood shift. I mean she had just been kidnaped after all by Aizen and his creepy ass lackeys. It made sense, but something was tugging at the edge of Ichigo's mind, telling him that what was going on with Rukia was in no way related with Aizen...nor Ichigo's Hollow. Ichigo really just didn't know...

"Umm Rukia...I know this has to be the most idiotic question in history, but are you okay?"

Rukia did not answer immediately, suddenly stopping her cleaning, seemingly staring intently at the remaining pieces of the shattered object on the ground in front of her. However, she did inevitably look up to Ichigo who looked down at her again with the softness in his eyes.

"You're right Ichigo. That is the dumbest thing I think anyone has ever said to me, but its just...its just...if you don't have a clue what's wrong right now than I don't think you will ever understand. It was just impossible to begin with okay. Don't worry about it Ichigo...it really isn't your fault...its no one's fault...it just is..."

Ichigo gripped his fists, rather frustrated that Rukia wasn't giving him a straight forward answer. She was never one not to tell him exactly what was on her mind, and did she really think he wouldn't understand whatever it was she was talking about? Did she think he was stupid?

"I know that I might not be the smartest guy in the world Rukia, and I'm really not all that good with all this emotional stuff and...well I'm probably one of the last people you'd even want to really open up to, but if you want to talk it, I will listen. I can't promise I'll be of any help, but I can listen. Just please tell me this doesn't have anything to do with Renji. I really, really don't want to get involved in any of that stuff between you two."

Rukia stared at Ichigo as he shifted nervously following his attempt at reaching out to her in a way she never would have expected from him. Just when she thought that she understood Ichigo, here he was finding another way to surprise her...to actually force a smile to her face. Despite him being a bit misguided as well as still being oblivious to what the true source of the turmoil that was going on within Rukia actually was, he was making an effort to try and help and Rukia knew just how uncomfortable listening to a girl's emotional problems made Ichigo.

Standing up, Rukia again could see how confused Ichigo was at seeing her suddenly smiling face, another massive switch in mood.

"You really are an idiot Ichigo," this comment said with a slightly playful tone to it though Ichigo became mad this time.

"Here I am offering my help, and all you can do is give me that goofy grin and call me an idiot. Why do I even bother? Seriously, I have no idea."

Ichigo's rant was suddenly cut off as he found two small arms encircling him around the waste and someone's head buried in his chest. His whole body went rigid even as he felt the smallest bit of quivers emanating from the small form, the shaking causing his arms to slowly move around the young woman hugging him in an instinctual act of comfort. The warmth of Rukia was inviting yet frightening all at the same time, Ichigo finally being able to set all that aside to find his voice.

"Rukia?"

The response was delayed and quiet, again Rukia seemingly changing mood in an instant.

"I just had to know Ichigo...know that I could be near you without losing it...could touch you without knowing fear...prove to myself I would be able to train you. I just had to know what it would feel like..."

At no moment over the next thirty seconds or so did Ichigo have one single coherent thought or idea race through his head that didn't go along the lines of Rukia feeling just perfect in his arms and the fact that she smelled incredible. Seriously, was hugging someone really supposed to be this enjoyable?

It was Rukia who would eventually pulled away, standing right in front of Ichigo as she looking up at him with. She briefly appeared slightly embarressed before her demeanor became cold and confident.

"You really should eat something Ichigo. You will need your strength because I will not go easy on you for a second during your training. Do you understand?"

Ichigo simply nodded at his new teacher's now icy stare.

--

Toshiro Hstugaya watched the sky from the rooftop of his new, temporary home, the night sky now fully encompassing the sky. He could feel a few reaistu's moving underneath him, though there was almost no sound anywhere as many of the residents were underneath the building in the strange training ground area.. It should have been a rather peaceful moment, but Toshiro could never truly find absolute peace anymore. With the war coming, it was his responsibility as Captain of the Tenth Division to maintain never-ending vigilance of all things.

Especially now that he had taken the duty of watching over the shop as well as the potential nightmare that could erupt if Ichigo lost control, Toshiro again had even more responsibility placed on his young shoulders. However, he knew he had accepted this task willingly, knowing the importance of someone being here who would not hesitate to follow through with his orders to kill Ichigo should he fall into darkness. Toshiro would not fail again.

Toshiro closed his eyes briefly, allowing the chilly breeze to wrap itself around him, the cold always welcomed no matter the circumstances, his mind steeling itself for the coming storm of war. He could not allow himself to get bogged down by compassion, revenge, or his concern for his beloved friend Mimori who was still so badly injured even after all this time...body, mind, and soul. He had to go on...

Opening his eyes, Toshiro's body instantly went into combat mode as he swore he could see a cloaked figure in white off in the distance, but the second he even registered it was there, it was gone, as if it had been nothing but a delusion of his stressed, tired mind.

The Captain of the Tenth Division flash-stepped over to where he could have sworn he saw something, but there was nothing there nor even an aura of a foreign reiastu anywhere. Toshiro shook his head slightly, rubbing his eyes...he just needed a little bit of sleep. It had been days after all since he last rested...just a little bit of sleep...it was all he could allow...


	13. Transient Workings

1A/N: Here is the promised Thursday update, with the third chapter should be posted later tomorrow unless unforseen problems...i.e. hangover...prevent such a thing. Time frames are a bit jumbled within the last few chapters though I do have mention of specific details that tell when each thing is happening. Anyways, more plot progression in his one, and the next chapter will probably be more like chapter 12. That's it...

Perpetual Twilight

Chapter 13: Transient Workings

By:Finalitylife

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Bleach or its characters. That's all I got...

ShigekuniYamamoto watched as all the Captain's disappeared from the main meeting room, again leaving him alone...alone with the burdens of truth only he knew. Every passing day of high alert and uncertain health caused him more and more to consider revealing the truth to someone...to both Jushiro and Shunsui most likely because he knew, that despite their most recent differences, those two would always have Soul Society's best interest as their true top priority no matter what. He knew he could trust them, but then again, Yamamoto also knew that Aizen had been at the top of his list of those he trusted most and look how that had turned out.

In reality, Aizen had been the one Yamamoto planned on taking over for him once his time to step down as leader of the Gotei 13 had come, knowing Jushiro's health would not allow it, and Shunsui would have no interest in such a thing. The ironic fact was that had Aizen waited a few more years to act, he would have become privy to Soul Society's oldest secrets as well as the location of the Key to the Realm of the King of Soul Society itself. A small part of Yamamoto truly hoped he would have the opportunity to reveal this reality to Aizen just so he could watch the reaction to the news on the treacherous bastard's face. The thought managed to make the old man smile a small bit.

Shuffling slowly over the nearest opening in the wall, Yamamoto's stoic gaze flowed across the landscape of Seireitei, the ancient city that all Shinigami dwelled in since the first of their kind came to awareness under the guidance of the Royal Family. Visions of the pristine walls crushed and stained with his fellow shinigami's blood continued to haunt the few hours of sleep Yamamoto managed to get, knowing that Seireitei would be the last bastion of hope for all worlds in the coming war.

As always as of late, Yamamoto couldn't help but recall his many past mistakes, knowing that had he perhaps been able to stop one particular shinigami's idiocy and recklessness, the most ancient of bloodlines wouldn't have finally vanished after untold centuries. They were the only others who had known the truths that were safeguarded and protected by the leader of the Gotei 13 since the first shinigami took up its mantel. Perhaps if he hadn't failed in one of his duties, this burden wouldn't just be his alone to carry, and there would be another warrior to help in the coming war.

However, it was history as well as reality, and Yamamoto would find a way to continue forward even at the cost of himself. Soul Society...existence...they would NOT fall to Aizen's madness.

In his moment of renewed conviction, Yamamoto suddenly felt a strange sensation...as if someone or something was looking straight through his soul. Raising his gaze, the old man suddenly spotted what appeared to be a white-cloaked figure hovering in the air off in the distance, blinking his tired eyes in surprise only to find whatever it was gone when they opened again. Leaning tiredly on to his staff, Yamamoto shook his head slightly, realizing it was not a good sign if he was starting to see things. Still, he would contact the 12th Division just in case to see if something strange had been detected recently. It was best not to assume anything...nothing anymore could be taken simply as it was seen.

--

Zakari Kenpachi marched through Seireitei with absolutely no direction in mind, really hoping that if he stayed away from his division, no one would be able to find him to call him to more pointless meetings just like the one he had just left. Every time it was the same thing: be vigilant and expect anything. Screw all this defensive garbage was all Kenpachi thought about the matter, knowing that they should take the battle right to those bastards hiding out in Hueco Mondo. Sometimes the simplest course of action was the best, something the higher ups of Soul Society seemed to have forgotten.

Of course Kenpachi was still pissed that he had been denied the chance to go into the Living World when Aizen had appeared with several of his minions or whatever the hell they were supposed to be. Everyone was afraid that his presence would only serve to destabilize a delicate situation and only result in unnecessary danger and destruction. In Kenpachi's mind, all it meant was that he was the only one who got results when the were needed.

At least he hadn't been the only one to be denied the opportunity to go since that massive chested lieutenant from the tenth division wasn't allowed to go either. They were afraid her former friendship with that creepy fox-faced bastard Gin Ichimaru might cause a problem. Of course Kenpachi found it harder to believe that guy even had any friends to begin with. He was one of the few people Kenpachi made Yachiru swear she wouldn't bother along with the old man...just to keep things from becoming more of a headache than they usually were.

Inevitably, Kenpachi's thoughts came back to the same thing they always went to: the prospect of fighting in the coming war. He knew there would be battle on a scale he probably had never experienced against opponents who were on a completely different level than any other in his past. To say the prospect excited him would be a huge understatement, but also only fueled his frustration at his lack of progress with his zanpakuto, drawing said weapon to glare at the silent piece of metal.

However, the longer Kenpachi stared at his blade, the more he was reminded of the fact that kid had shattered his blade, and that was before he had even learned Bankai. Kenpachi hated thinking, especially when he was fighting, but even he knew that it would be pointless at this moment to think his strength was enough to fight the top enemies that would be coming. If he wanted the most possible fun he would have to become stronger as well.

Kenpachi's glare intensified on the blade as if it was a real opponent, trying to force it through sheer will of desire to speak to him, yet as always there was nothing. All this time, and it was always the same...nothing.

"Ken-chan!"

For a second, Kenpachi actually thought his sword had just screamed his name, but quickly realized that was not the case. Hell if his sword sounded like that, it could keep shutting the hell up.

Kenpachi turned around to find his diminutive vice-captain on the ground, not looking her normal happy self with one hand holding her stomach.

"What's going on?"

"My tummy hurts."

Kenpachi grimaced slightly, wondering how the hell Yachiru could probably run through a brick wall without flinching, but when she probably ate too much, if was friggin bloody murder.

"What the hell were you eating that hurt your stomach?"

The little girl sniffled a little bit, seeming incredibly down which caused Kenpachi to soften his gaze a little bit.

"I find a big pile of candy in your office, and I knew you wouldn't mind if I ate some, but before I knew it, it was all gone."

Kenpachi swore in his head. The little brat had found the stash of candy he had hidden in his office so something like this didn't happen. Brat could find anything no matter how well it was hidden. Who would of thought she would have gone anywhere near the bookcase?

"Well then too bad. You did this to yourself."

"Ken-chan! It really hurts!"

The spikey haired Captain shivered ever so slightly as Yachiru's voice hit a pitch not suitable for human hearing. Again it didn't seem like he had any choice in the matter...he had to go to that damn Division Four building. He could only hope he didn't have to seeo that insufferable woman again. Every meeting since that one she had conned him into going to, Kenpachi knew she was staring at him, studying him with that same assuming glare. Just what the hell did she want from him. It didn't really matter at the moment though because he could tell Yachiru was about to scream again.

"Alright, alright. Jump on, and I'll take you over to the medical division."

Yachiru seemed to perk up a little bit, a small smile forming on her face as she leaped up on to Kenpachi's shoulder, snuggling a little bit against his warmth. Surprisingly, she actually remained quiet as he took her to Fourth Division, and what was more surprising that he actually didn't get lost on his way there. Maybe things would actually go good for a while...

"Good afternoon Captain Zaraki. What brings you here today?"

Yep, things were going great. Two seconds in the door and there she was with that damn look on her face. Kenpachi only snorted in acknowledgment.

"Yachiru doesn't feel good. Fix her."

The motherly Captain Unohana smiled a soft smile as she look up at Yachiru.

"What's wrong little on?"

"My tummy hurts."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, but I think I can make it better quickly."

Kenpachi watched as the captain of the fourth division summoned her vice-captain, a young woman who like the entire fourth division was always jittery around him...well all of them except their captain.

"Isane, please give Yachiru something to calm her stomach."

Yachiru jumped down from Kenpachi's shoulder, smiling a bit.

"Can it be that fizzy stuff? I like the fizzy stuff."

Again Captain Unohana smiled at the small girl.

"Of course. Isane here will take care of you."

Kenpachi watched with careful eyes as Yachiru bounced out of sight in another room seeming perfectly fine in his mind. Yachiru sure could get her energy back when she needed to.

Kenpachi watched the empty space where Yachiru had been for a few more seconds before he realized Captain Unohana was still standing in front of him. He looked down at her to see her looking at him with a calm, studying gaze again.

"Can I help you with something?"

Unohana only smiled.

"How goes your training with your zanpakuto Captain Zaraki?"

Kenpachi was surprised by the question, though didn't show it, instead dismissing the Captain's curiousity.

"I really don't see how that's any of your business."

"I am sorry if I have offended you. I just thought while we are waiting, we could have a conversation, and I assumed such a topic would interest you.

"Really? Well to be perfectly honest, what interests me would probably be complete bullshit to someone who only heals rather than fights."

The Captain of the Fourth Division didn't even flinch at Kenpachi's course language and comment.

"Healers are a necessity in all worlds Captain, just as important as warriors and bringers of death. They serve to balance each other and maintain the cycle of existence."

"Lady, I have no idea what you are talking about. I fight, and I will one day die, and I'll be reborn into the human world to do that all over again. That is my cycle, and I don't need healers keeping me alive if I've lost the battle."

"Really? Then I shouldn't heal your comrades when they are injured, not even Yachiru?"

Kenpachi glared down at the smaller woman who really never seemed to be all that small when she stood to him. It was a strange experience to say the least.

"She's different, I'm talking about me here."

"Of course, of course. My apologies. I will keep that in mind then though I wonder if Yachiru would allow me to deny you healing if you were badly injured."

Kenpachi turned away at the comment, getting more and more annoyed with this conversation.

"You can wonder whatever you want, I don't care."

"Of course Captain Zaraki. Yachiru should be out in a few moments. Have a good day."

Kenpachi didn't even turn around, not even when Captain Unohana unexpectedly kept talking.

"You are a harbinger of death Captain Zaraki, the complete opposite of me, yet you do need me just as much as I need you. A great war is coming, and what you say you believe and what you actually believe will inevitably clash. You will fight, but what is it that you are truly fighting for? Learn your true place in this cycle of existence, find true purpose, and perhaps you should realize that it has been a very long time since you simply fought for yourself, and instead with others in mind."

Kenpachi swung his massive frame around, ready to give the know-it-all woman a piece of his mind, only to find her already walking away as if nothing had been said. He took a step to go after her only to be stopped as Yachiru bounced up on to his shoulder with a lollipop clutched in her hand. More candy...just want she needed.

"I feel all better now Ken-chan, and she gave me candy for later for being so good. Thank you for bring me here Ken-chan."

Kenpachi looked at Yachiru's bright, smiling face as she thanked him with all the enthusiasm she could bring, causing Kenpachi to drag his glare over to Captain Unohana's retreating form, as he spoke under his breath.

"That woman doesn't understand anything."

Yachiru tilted her head with a confused look on her face.

"What was that Ken-chan?"

"Nothing brat. Let's go back home."

--

Urahara sat on one of the many rock formations in his underground training area, his legs dangling off the edge, an amused smile on his face as another explosion erupted followed by more screaming.

"What did I just say Ichigo, and I know you heard me because I've been screaming constantly for days at you. You need to make more of an effort to control your spiritual energy. Kido is about finesse and control, not raw power."

"Hey its not that easy for me Rukia. Some of us happen to have a lot of spiritual power, and look, I hit the damned target you set up...ow, that hurt midget."

"First of all, I told you to hit the bullseye, not incinerate the entire target as well as the eight surrounding feet, and secondly, I'm your teacher as well as two hundred years your elder. Show me more respect."

"Two hundred years my elder and two feet shorter. What's your point...Ow! Geez Rukia, I think you broke my shin. I know your trying to chop me down to your size...oh shit."

"Demon Arts # 31...Shot of Red Fire!"

Urahara couldn't help but laugh as another explosion erupted, leaving a mildly annoyed and mildly singed Ichigo. At least it had stopped the arguing.

"Shouldn't you be working Kisuke?"

Showing no surprise, Urahara smiled over at the Yoruichi who was now sitting next to him.

"I am working Yourichi, though it might appear to an untrained eye I'm doing nothing."

"And to a trained ear, your words are known to mean nothing. So, really what's going on?"

Again, Urahara smiled over at Yoruichi.

"At the moment, machines in my lab are taking a massive amount of data as it pertains to both Rukia and Ichigo's spiritual power, tracking strength, consistency, as well as several other factors. I'm trying to find the synchronized level that allows Ichigo's Hollow to connect the two, and as a result, destabilizes Rukia's spiritual self."

"Really? Doesn't seem like Rukia is having much trouble at the moment controlling her spiritual power."

"That would be correct, though as I'm sure you're well aware, Ichigo's Hollow has been extremely absent as of late. Its presence has retracted into Ichigo, and thus, also lessens the influence its malevolent and foreign energy has within Rukia. Basically, things are going very well for the both of them at the moment. I'm sure you can tell from their behavior they are truly enjoying themselves."

"Of course. Rukia's body language displays a relaxed nature that girl has definitely lacked around Ichigo as of late, as well as despite their incisive arguing, their eyes are smiling."

Yoruichi's gaze drifted off slightly, a look of nostalgia on her face.

"Did we look like that when were young and in love Kisuke?"

Urahara couldn't help but lock his gaze on Yoruichi's beautiful face.

"Actually, I don't think we acknowledged such a word until well into our five hundreds. I think we were happy arguing because it just led to make-up sex."

The comment pulled Yoruichi back to reality though a saucy smile found its way to her face.

"Good point. Not to move away from one of my favorite topics, but how goes the research on finding out just why Orihime's powers are capable of nullifying the Hollow for what...almost three days now."

"Three days you say? Well that isn't entirely true. You see after about a day I started running a current that is the frequency of Orihime's power as well as Ichigo's power through the walls, ceiling, and floor of this training ground, and soon enough the entire shop. I imagine that is aiding in the prolonged down time of the Hollow. Without it...well I'd say at the very least, Ichigo would have been hearing its voice again in his head.

"You came up with that idea quickly. Things must be moving well then."

"I'd like to say yes, but so far that's about all I've got. It's a strong basis for coming to the final conclusion, but it will take time. Even though Orihime has a strong desire to help Ichigo which increases her power drastically, I can tell she is still bothered by what the Hollow tried to do to her...as well as Ichigo and Rukia's...whatever it is at the moment. In the end, her power is strong, but not consistent, which causes things to move slow. Not the best of working conditions, but it was not unexpected considering all that is going on."

"She was nearly killed as well as is having her heart broken. I'm not sure which is actually worse for a teenage girl in this world."

"I agree. Strange world this living world is. Any news from Soul Society?"

"Nothing lately. They are being pretty good about leaving things up to us since Yamamoto agreed to let us handle it for the time being. I did get an update about strange readings within the barrier between this world and the Hollow world...something that is being chalked up to an equipment anomaly because it doesn't even fit into the scope of possible."

These words peaked Urahara's scientific interest.

"Oh? Just what was it?"

"Easy there Kisuke. You have enough to deal with at the moment to be worrying about this, and Mayuri is already gone full force into proving that its not his perfect instruments but rather something to do with the Arrancar. You know he won't let you even close to the tiniest of details now that he is in charge of the situation."

"True...True. He is a complete jealous jackass after all."

The two laughed slightly at the crazed and extremely creepy shinigami Captain's expense.

"So how is the training actually going down there. Is it reaching the potential of having any benefit for Ichigo?"

"The boy may be a genius when it comes to fighting, but he definitely isn't when it comes to control. Now he does have a massive amount of spiritual power to deal with just like his father, and I know that causes some problems, but he gets distracted to easily. His enemy to defeat is not right in front of him like it usually is, and it makes it hard for him to focus. Well that, and being so close to Rukia for so long makes him nervous."

"Well then perhaps she shouldn't be the one to train him if its really a problem."

"Now Yoruichi, don't you think that if he can learn to control Kido being around the girl who can make him that nervous, then he should be able to do it under any circumstances. Its all part of the training."

"Sometimes I forget that you've thought of just about everything when it comes to your plans."

"Yes well I'd be lying if I said being this perfect was difficult."

The comment only received Urahara a smack to the back of the head as Yoruichi stood back up.

"Well I would love to sit with you here all day, but there is still much to be done. Make sure those two kids eat something eventually. Ichigo may have extraordinary power and endurance, and Rukia make be as stubborn as her brother, but they still will need to replenish their strength."

"Don't worry, don't worry. I won't let anything happen to either of them if it can be avoided."

Yoruichi gave one last smile and nod before walking away again leaving Urahara's attention solely on Ichigo and Rukia.

"Why do I feel like no matter what happens, all of this will get a lot worse before it gets better."

--

Aizen sat quietly on his throne, watching various images replay in front of him as his mind rapidly whirled around knew ideas and plans as the time to act again quickly approached. Several of his underlings were in the room as well, seemingly lost within their own thoughts, though a few were having conversations like the very one-sided conversation between Gin and Ulquiorra. Sometimes the most amazing thing to behold was Gin prattle on about nothing with that same smile on his face the whole time as if nothing else really mattered around him. His former lieutenant was indeed adapt at holding that persona, fooling so many around him...just never Aizen himself.

Aizen glanced slightly over at the stoic form of Tosen who stood a few feet beside him with his arms crossed across his chest, his entire body perfectly set in its form. His other closest 'ally' rarely wanted to leave Aizen's side, acting as a defacto body guard and enforcer though in truth Aizen needed either. However such things were Tosen's desire to be, and Aizen found no reason to not allow it. It made Tosen easier to control and manipulate.

Looking back to the screen in front of him, Aizen again started working over his plan for creating a second Royal Key, a difficult and very risky plan that despite everything Aizen had worked to achieve, still was not a guarantee for success. However, its success was an absolute necessity if his ultimate goal of remaking the realms in his own perfect vision was to be obtained. Failure was simply not an option for the sake of all around him.

It was at that moment, that the sensation of void reasserted itself as a space about a few feet in front of Aizen was suddenly sucked dry of all spiritual particles. Feigning disinterest and completely lack of surprise, Aizen, with a bored expression, looked up to find a humanoid figure completely cloaked in white standing in the middle of the room.

Everyone else in the room quickly noticed the presence, nearly all of them, with the exception of Gin standing up and readying themselves for an attack, Tosen already having pulled out his sword in defense of Aizen. Aizen simply raised his hand to stop anyone from doing anything.

"So it seems you've finally decided to reveal yourself to me. Have you finally come to seek the power only I can provide."

The resulting laugh was clearly amused and mocking at the same time, not the most unexpected response from the Hollows who had come to him. Many had thought in their arrogance that they would simply show up, take the Orb of Distortion from Aizen, and take control of Las Noches though every single one of them who tried was either destroyed or completely humbled.

"Power? I do not need your power oh 'King of the Hollows'. I have enough power for the moment."

"Yes but one can never have too much power."

Following this comment, Aizen received a strong impression that the strange cloaked figure was carefully studying him the same way Aizen studied it.

"One who would believe such a thing really has no idea of anything at all. Perhaps I have made a mistake placing any value in you."

Aizen only smiled inwardly at the Hollow's irreverent words and insults, though Tosen reacted very differently.

"How dare you insult Aizen-sama. I will not allow this to continue."

The blind swordsman took steps forward, raising his sword ready to deliver a strike, only to be stopped by Aizen's stern voice and raising reaistu.

"Kaname!"

Tosen's reaction was instantaneous, halting his movements.

"Even if our guest chooses to be rude, let us not act the same."

"My apologies Aizen-sama."

Tosen bowed respectively before stepping back into his original spot.

"I am sure you have not suddenly come out of hiding just to insult me, so what is it that has brought you out into the open?"

"I have my reasons though I will not go into them. I can assure you that my goals do coincide with those that you seek. That is enough for me to reveal myself and offer my assistance."

Aizen again studied the figure, disliking the fact that there was no face or body language to study, no discernable chances in spirit energy to interpret. It was a completely blank figure that could not be read by Aizen's masterful judge of character and intention.

"Assistance? I do have plenty of soldiers in my army already, and I sense no strength at all from you. What could you possibly have to offer to me?"

"I am not here to be one of your lackeys, I assure you of that. Rather, you can view me as an advisor."

"Advisor? There can be very little known by one who has apparently dwelled within the darkest depths of this realm that I myself do not know. I heavily doubt your usefulness as an advisor."

"What you know is completely irrelevant to me Aizen, but what I know is far beyond what you can even fathom at this moment. Do not think to speak down to me boy."

It was a rare moment of true annoyance that Aizen felt as the strange Hollow continued to talk down to him, questioning his worth and now his intelligence. Never had a Hollow who had confronted him in this manner ever truly sounded so confidant in its place above him, and Aizen knew that no one was above him. Perhaps this would be a good moment to test something...

"Kaname...please kill him."

It a flash of blind obedience, Tosen's sword sliced through the air, passing through what the former captain 'viewed' as the targets neck underneath the cloak. However, Tosen was instantly surprised when his sword met no apparent resistance, his exceptional ears picked up no sound of cutting flesh other than the smallest sound to the cloak cloth slicing, and no one in the room could identify any spot of blood that should have been forming on the pristine white cloak which didn't even fall off as it remained perfectly fixed on the figures body.

"If it was really that simple, I would have no reason to be here."

Aizen smiled slightly as his test proved what Ulquiorra had claimed when speaking of the old legend...a Hollow that could not be harmed or killed. Indeed the legend seemed to be very real and was in fact standing in front of him. Aizen of course couldn't help but log the cryptic remark by the being who remained completely unfazed by the attack. Very interesting...though nowhere as interesting as what was said next by the strange Hollow.

"Now then, how would you like to know the location of the real Royal Key?"

For the first time in centuries, Aizen found himself completely speechless.


	14. Creative Rhythm

1/N: Here's the chapter I said I would put up yesterday that I never did. Hangover... Thankfully, today I had a slow day at work so I was able to knock this chapter out in a couple of hours...really if I could keep that pace up this story would be over by the end of the month but that's not going to happen. Decent chapter...typical format. Insight into some of the other characters of Bleach, Rukia and Ichigo moments, and one very important piece of information. You'll know when you see it... Alright, hope you enjoy and thanks to those who have reviewed the last few days. Didn't think I'd make it over 100 reviews before I got this chapter up...didn't think I would make it over 100 reviews period for the whole story and here I am about halfway through already there. I'd say I'm amazed but then again, that seems like too much effort. There is one line in here that isn't repeated correctly from its actual phrase because I couldn't remember it exactly...it should be obvious.

Perpetual Twilight

Chapter 14: Creative Rhythm

By:Finalitylife

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Bleach or its characters. That's all I got...

"Goodnight Rangiku!"

The fairly inebriated blonde gave a parting wave to the bartender who had been tending to her drinks all night, stepping out in the cool yet comforting Soul Society air. She really wasn't sure how late it was, but the truth was it didn't really matter all that much at the moment. With her Captain gone and her being refused the chance to go with him, she really didn't have much to do. Of course she had thought about doing some of the paperwork that had been piling up in her Captain's office, but instead had decided to hide it around the room and go out for drinks.

It had been awhile since Matsumoto had actually wanted to drink to forget rather than to just enjoy herself, but when she had been refused permission to go to the living world, and they had told her the reason why, Rangiku really had no choice but to spend a few days drinking away memories. Stupid Gin...he still was affecting her life without even trying.

Matsumoto spent almost no time thinking about Gin for the sheer fact that she didn't want to dwell on the why of it all. She still watched Hisagi and Kira with there unending pursuit to know why their captain's had betrayed them as well as Soul Society. Poor Momori was the worst by far, but Matsumoto had decided she would not become like that and instead live on as strong as she had been before. The irony was not lost on her that this would have been exactly what Gin would have encouraged her to do...live like he had never been there in the first place. However, who could forget that incorrigible man...even if they wanted to...even if they tried their damn hardest to convince themselves they wanted to...

Rangiku also knew in her heart that perhaps the real reason she had been affected least by the betrayal of anyone else so closely tied to the traitors was that she had always known...known that one day Gin would be gone, leaving her behind even when he promised he never would. No matter what Gin promised, or swore, or whispered in her ear with his ever grinning face, she had always known it would never be true. Gin Ichimaru was just not the man to have anything absolute, more a ghost floating through the lives of those around him rather than anything solid. Perhaps at the end of the day, Matsumoto had been the only one keeping him from floating away completely all those years ago...the only one who actually could convince themselves they actually knew the man beneath the ever present grin. She still believed she knew the man who she cared for so much for so long.

Gin wasn't a monster like so many believed because a monster wouldn't have saved a starving girl on the street asking for nothing in return, only opening his arms and his life so easily without a single question. She wouldn't be here without him...

Perhaps the why of it all was simply that...she had been the only one holding him in this time and this place, and when she was no longer good enough for that, he was gone with only a few, very un-Gin-like words.

"It would have been nice if you could have held me a bit longer."

So very unlike him, yet it had not been the first time he had said such things to her though hearing them was almost as rare as seeing Gin's eyes. Perhaps that's why those moments were some of her most treasured memories.

Matsumoto shook her head laughing a bit as she stumbled forward, knowing that all this pointless, complex reasoning was useless when it came to Gin as his reasons were probably far more simpler in that he was simply bored and wanted to have fun again like they used to when they were kids...to be completely reckless and free once more. Perhaps that was all it had been...

Rangiku smiled as the two guards in front of her, realizing she had reacher her intended destination quickly and with almost no thought. It was becoming part of her routine as of late...even before the most recent events. The two guards quickly stepped aside giving a brief salute to the higher ranking officer in front of them, though they were obviously gazing at her assets for a prolonged period of time...not that Rangiku really minded all that much. They were her pride and joy after all, and every guy ogled them every so often except for her diminutive Captain...and Gin...

The guards closed the door behind Matsumoto though she paid very little notice, taking a seat she had been sitting in a lot recently, carefully observing the prone, unchanging form in front of her.

"Hey there Momo Just stopping in again to make sure everything was okay. With Toshiro still being a busy, stubborn pain in the ass and refusing to come see you, I'll have to keep visiting to make sure you're alright."

The only response was the beeping of machines, the broken girl almost always kept under heavy sedation because of her complete loss of her grip on reality. She was dangerous to herself as well as those around her. It was such a sad sight to see one so young so destroyed.

Matsumoto leaned back in the chair with a deep sigh.

"I understand you Momo...at least I think I do. Aizen fooled everyone, and when the guy was pretending, he had to be probably the most beloved and respected man in this entire place. I understand why it hurt so much...why the shock broke you so much...but Gin...he never really tried to fool anyone...only was himself the entire time, and it still shocked everyone...shocked me. I don't know the why, but really, why was I so stupid?"

This was Rangiku's final thought as she passed out in the chair, lightly snoring until the morning would come.

Unbeknownst to her, Gin Ichimaru stood at the very top of Las Noches, staring out into the endless whiteness that was his current residence but never his home. A smile was etched into his features, but rather than a grin of amusement, it was nothing more than a smirk filled with sadness. He knew he really should have been worrying about just what that strange Hollow and Aizen were discussing locked away in private and exactly what it would mean to him personally in the long run as well as the short, but sometimes it was simply okay to reminisce about strawberry blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and a smile that was perhaps the only real thing he had ever known in his life. Sometimes, that was enough to keep his wandering interest...sometimes...

--

Rukia quizzically watched Ichigo as he drank a large amount of water, a good portion of it landing on himself as well as the ground around him. He really could be a slob sometimes.

Rukia knew it had been a few days since they had started this training with almost no breaks in between, yet she was probably as frustrated as Ichigo at his truly amazing lack of progress. Now Rukia knew Kido wasn't exactly the easiest thing in the world to learn and a majority of shinigami had trouble learning it (herself not included of course), but Ichigo was supposed to be the genius shinigami who could master bankai in three days and had successfully stood again two Captains damn it!. It was just so hard to believe that...well he could suck this bad. At least he hadn't burned off his eyebrows because Rukia really didn't want to picture Ichigo trying to scowl without eyebrows. Of course trying not to think about the image caused it to pop in Rukia's head, and she had to cover her mouth to try and hold in the laughter.

"What's so funny Rukia? You better not be laughing at me."

Rukia looked up at Ichigo who was scowling as usual which made her laugh a bit more, though she did manage to fight it back down.

"Of course not Ichigo. It would be rude for a teacher to laugh at her student."

Ichigo only scowled deeper.

"So how about we get back to training then."

Rukia nodded as Ichigo grabbed for his zanpakuto which immediately caught Rukia's wrath.

"What did I say Ichigo? Touch that zanpakuto again, and I'll not only cut off your hand, but I'll beat you with the severed appendage."

Ichigo's hand retracted from the sword like it had been on fire, I sheepish grin on his face.

"Sorry Rukia...just out of habit I guess."

"I know Ichigo but that is part of the problem. The only thing you know about being a shinigami is using that sword...channeling your energy with that sword in hand. Its helped be a conduit for your power, but the problem is Kido needs to come only from within rather than through the zanpakuto. At least, at its most basic level which is what you are not even at."

"I know Rukia, I know, and let me tell you how much I love being reminded by you about it."

"Well I wouldn't have to keep reminding you about it, if you showed some type of improvement. I mean even Renji was better than this when he started, and he has all the subtly and precision of a falling tree."

"Please Rukia, do not compare me to Renji. For that matter, I don't even want to know why you were thinking about Renji."

Rukia detected the smallest bit of annoyance in Ichigo's voice, giving him a glare at his completely misguided words.

"You really need to stop saying stupid things Ichigo. It only makes you have more in common with Renji."

The two stared at each other before busting out in laughter.

"Alright, alright. Enough of this. Its time to get back to your lessons. Get over here Ichigo."

"Yes ma'am."

Ichigo gave Rukia a mock salute, walking over to where she was standing, only receiving another strong glare from Rukia as she processed her next course of action in Ichigo's training. She had tried the most tried and tested methods she had learned and knew, but all had failed. Then again, Ichigo wasn't exactly a normal shinigami in almost every way, and Rukia had spent a lot of time trying to develop more unorthodox method to get him on track. She though she might have one this time, but was a little scared to enact it. It was after all very, very forward and slightly over the student-teacher dynamic line, but she knew it might be the only way to force Ichigo to focus rather than being his normal adrenaline fueled ball of emotion when he channeled spiritual power.

"Alright Ichigo, as effective as yelling at you to do things is for a great many things, it seems we might need to take a more cerebral approach to this."

"Wow, that a pretty impressive word there Rukia...OWW! Sorry..."

"That's better. The goal here is for you to find the focus you have when you fight with your zanpakuto, but your weapon will not be a blade, but rather your own spiritual energy deep within."

Ichigo nodded, realizing quickly that Rukia was serious at this moment.

"Alright...drop to one knee."

"What? Why?"

Ichigo watched as Rukia let out a small sigh, looking down slightly.

"Because...because this will be easier if you and me are remotely the same height."

Ichigo's eyes bugged out of his head at Rukia's admission, far beyond amazed that she would say something like that. Did Rukia just...just swallow some of her pride in front of him? Ignoring the hundreds and hundreds of jokes running through his head at the moment, and holding in his laughter out of respect for what Rukia just did all in the name of helping him, Ichigo stayed silent, and dropped to one knee as Rukia had asked.

"Alright then, arms out, eyes closed."

Ichigo complied though not before giving Rukia a strange look which she promptly dismissed with an even stare, unaware that Rukia's heart had just sped up at the realization of exactly what she was going to do.

Ichigo stretched out his arms to his sides as he closed his eyes, waiting for something to happen, only hearing Rukia slowly move around him in a circle, feeling her eyes on him.

"When you fight Ichigo, you fight with all your emotion, all your heart, and all your determination to drive you forward, your mind and body acting on raw strength of will to act. This simply is too much going on all at once in you to effectively use Kido as well as an opening for the monster within. Rather than becoming the relentless storm pushing against the obstacle in front of you, you must instead become the eye of the storm, the perfect calm center as the winds rage around you."

Ichigo listened to Rukia's calm, gentle voice, it taking on a more mature edge to it as she continued to move slowly around him, this being one of those moments where he was reminded that was indeed much, much older than him.

"The enemy in front of you does not matter, only the shaping and flow of the energy. If this is done, the rest will take care of itself."

Rukia finally stopped her moving and her musings, stopping behind Ichigo and gently placed her hands on his shoulders, the sudden warmth causing Ichigo to tense up and almost shiver at all the same time.

"I need you to forget Ichigo...forget everything for a moment. I need you to forget about your reasons for fighting...for being here. I need you to forget about war, hollows, and blood... about your friends, your father, your sisters...and your mother."

Rukia felt Ichigo instantly tighten up again, gently trying to calm him with her touch.

"I...I don't know if I can do that Rukia."

When Ichigo spoke, his voice was quiet and uncertain, sounding almost like a little kid. It was slightly heartbreaking for Rukia to hear.

"I know its hard Ichigo, but you need to. You have to clear your head and heart of everything you can. I...I will help you focus."

Ichigo could hear the uncertainty in Rukia's voice that had probably mirrored his own only a few moments ago, and was completely surprised when for only the second time in his life, he felt Rukia hug him. Sure she had held on to him dozens of time when they were traveling across the rooftops all those months ago, and he had held her when he rescued her from execution, but this was only the second time their contact had been this...this intimate. The first of course had been a few days ago when she had also unexpectedly hugged him to prove that she could be near him.

"Rukia?"

"Don't say anything Ichigo. Just listen, and focus. Focus on me and nothing else right now."

Ichigo nodded and gulped nervously as Rukia clung to him tightly, her chest pushed up against his back, her head resting right next to his ear, her breath tingling the skin. The only reason some type of perverted thought wasn't creeping into his head at the moment was because he was very actively fighting those back down.

"Nothing else Ichigo...just me...just me. Forget everything else right now...just focus on me."

Truthfully, Ichigo had absolutely no trouble thinking about nothing but Rukia at the moment, her scent as well as her warmth overtaking every one of this thoughts and senses. She had engulfed him with her presence.

"Now Ichigo...listen...listen to the sound of my heartbeat. Listen to its rhythm."

Ichigo closed his eyes tighter as he tried to focus harder, but also because again Rukia's breath on his neck caused him to heat up in a way he never thought possible. Resisting losing himself in the sensation Ichigo was slowly drawn into the heartbeat he could feel from the young woman pressed so tightly against his back. It was beating rapidly at the moment, but still steady, the unwavering beat drawing him in.

"Do you feel it Ichigo?"

Ichigo nodded in confirmation, feeling almost a bit drowsy as the soothing, steady beat had all of his attention. The adrenal and raw emotions that always coursed through him when he was fighting or training were fading completely away, replaced by something else...something he wasn't exactly sure what it was.

"Look for your own heart beat now Ichigo...feel both of them. Can you?"

Again Ichigo nodded, the two beats and Rukia's gentle voice creating a dreamlike atmosphere for him...was this a dream?

"Now Ichigo...focus...let's bring the two beats together...let them beat as one rhythm...one sound. Relax and focus completely on this."

Ichigo felt a twinge of something in his chest as he felt his heart skip slightly, which was followed by Rukia's doing the same, him forcing his eyes tighter together to try and gain more control of everything within him at the moment. As the two breathed, they began breathing together, both their heartbeats slowly getting in rhythm..forming into less rapid, more relaxed beats.

"Ye Lord. Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man. Inferno and pandemonium, The sea barrier surges, March on to the south."

The chant hypnotized Ichigo in a way he never thought possibly, always thinking the words were stupid and such a waste of time, but at this moment, coming from Rukia, he finally understood how the words could easily allow you to focus your mind...draw you in.

"Say them with me this time Ichigo."

Ichigo's masculine tone blended seamlessly in with Rukia's as they spoke the chant together, their words and hearts as one.

"Now just you Ichigo. Focus...feel the power deep inside you flowing...flowing into your hands...nothing else is there but your power to shape and control."

It started as a tingle that slowly became like a gentle breeze, very unlike the raging hurricane that the flow of his power usually felt like. This was focus...this was control. Each word flowed with the next perfectly, the power not becoming greater but faster, more refined.

"One power...one heartbeat...one being...this is you Ichigo."

"Demon Arts # 31...Shot of Red Fire."

Ichigo's hands had moved of their own accord, the energy forming perfectly at its point, releasing in perfect form and perfect direction as if he knew exactly where the target was without even opening his eyes. The energy went out with a shot, passing right through the dead center of the bullseye with absolute accuracy and precision, not engulfing any more than necessary. It was Kido of absolute perfection. Ichigo's flickered open, a completely surreal sensation continuing to absorb him, his heartbeat sill thumping steadily in his mind. So focused was that he hadn't even realized Rukia had let go of him before he had even shot the blast. Looking at the target in front of him, then slowly looking over his shoulder at Rukia's standing form, Ichigo couldn't help but ask one question.

"Did that really just happen?"

He watched as Rukia looked away from his intense eyes, a flush of color going to her face in an instant.

"Yes it did Ichigo. You have for the first time achieved the proper mind set as well as control to use Kido almost as well as I can. Congratulations Ichigo...I'm proud of you."

Ichigo stood back to his feet, now looking down on Rukia as he normally did.

"Proud of me? That was all you Rukia. What you just did to help me focus like that...that was...was..."

The final word did not escape Ichigo, but rather found himself unable to find the right one. Amazing? Incredible? Erotic? Ichigo internally slapped himself as the last word slipped into his mind, doing his best to find the focus that so easily had come to him when Rukia had been clinging to him...whispering to him.

"Thank you Rukia."

At the words of gratitude, Rukia looked up at Ichigo finally, meeting his serious gaze, still unsure of what actually had just happened a few moments ago. It had helped him with Kido, but why was her entire body engulfed in a perfect sensation even as she knew she was horribly embarrassed about just how close and intimate they had just been. It had been...been...so many things, all of them very good.

"You are welcome Ichigo, though this is only the first step in your training. There is much more to go until you can enter that state of being at will even under enormous duress, but I have no doubt you will be able to do it."

"Good to hear."

Ichigo walked over and grabbed his zanpakuto, hefting it to its place at his back.

"I think we should call it day Rukia, and get some rest. We've barely taken a break in days, and I think its best we stop after...after all that."

Rukia smirked at Ichigo as he walked over to her.

"You do one thing right, and suddenly you just declare a break. Well I'm in charge here Ichigo, and I'll say when I'm ..."

Rukia trailed off a she stumbled slightly, her hand rising to her head as she tried to steady herself. Ichigo was instantly at her side, helping prop her up.

"I'm not trying to take charge Rukia, and I mean absolutely no disrespect, but I do have a lot greater endurance than you, so its best if we just both rest."

Rukia's gaze flickered up at Ichigo smiling down at her as her thoughts blurred a bit, suddenly feeling the exhaustion full force that she had been forcing down in order to keep training Ichigo.

"Alright...I've decided we can take a break."

Ichigo smiled a bit wider.

"Good."

"Ichigo! What the hell are you doing?"

Ichigo smiled as he picked up Rukia none to gracefully, putting her over his shoulder. It's a lot of work to get back to the surface, and you are very tired Rukia so I decided I would carry you.

"I didn't give you permission to carry me!"

"I'm just trying to help Rukia. You should look at it as my showing my gratitude for all th help."

"Well if you insist on carrying me then at least you could not carry me around like a heavy sack of potatoes...Its degrading...and embarrassing."

Ichigo couldn't see Rukia's face, but he was sure she was blushing again.

"Alright, alright, how's this?"

Ichigo shifted Rukia's light form around until he was holding her in front of him bridal style, now seeing her blushing face turning even more crimson. It was rather cute.

"Its better...but..."

Ichigo locked eyes with Rukia, a shiver traveling through both of them for some unseen reason.

"But?"

Rukia smirked.

"I really don't think you will be able to get up the ladder holding me like this."

Ichigo looked over at the very lengthy ladder back to the surface, sweating dropping slightly.

"Well...I'll think of something."

--

Several minutes later, Ichigo emerged from the ground with Rukia still in his arms, her arms locked around his neck so that he had been able to free a hand to get up the ladder. It had been a joint effort. Ichigo looked around the shop, finding it unusually quiet, getting the impression that it was late in the night. He himself was winded at the moment, but completely repressed the urge to show it lest Rukia think he was implying she was heavy. She was very far from it after all.

"You hungry Rukia?"

Ichigo tensed up at Rukia' response as she snuggled into him slightly, though realized he wasn't as tense as he usually was from her contact. Perhaps it was because it wasn't violent...or because she had been touching him a lot lately...or that it just made him happy she was able to freely touch him without any horrified reaction. It was probably a little of each.

"I think I just want to sleep. I'll eat in the morning."

Ichigo nodded as he started walking toward the room Rukia had been sleeping in, unaware someone watched the two as they emerged from underground. Fate remained cruel to Orihime Inoue...

Ichigo finally made it to the bedroom, sliding the door open with his foot, stopping for a second to admire the way the moonlight was streaming into the room through the windows. It was a rather pleasant sight.

Eventually setting Rukia's lithe form on to the bed, he watched her seem to pout for a second as he let her go though he was sure it was a trick of the lighting, her arms quickly circling a nearby pillow. Smiling at the young woman, Ichigo gently pulled the sheet up to cover her, giving her one last look before heading toward the door.

"Ichigo?"

Rukia's have dazed voice stopped him, looking back at her half-opened violet eye looking at him.

"Can you stay until I fall asleep?"

This was another unexpected occurrence, catching Ichigo off guard again yet kept his composure for whatever bit of pride he was still holding together.

"I guess I can do another favor."

Ichigo walked over and took a seat by the window.

"So do you want to talk or just have me sit over here until your snoring lets me know your asleep."

Rukia didn't move.

"I don't snore."

Ichigo chuckled slightly.

"Just keep telling yourself that Rukia."

A silence overtook the room for a few seconds, Ichigo fidgeting slightly.

"Rukia...I just want to thank you again for training me. It makes me happy that you are still willing to help me and...and that we can still hang out together. Even after everything that's happened...me and you always go back to the way it started out as. I think that's why me and you work together...together as friends I mean."

Ichigo quickly clarified his point, though Rukia didn't even move at what he said.

"I mean its great that our friendship can be so strong even if I sometimes am not the best friend...or person...I'm really glad your around to help me to hold it all together...to help make me be okay again. Thanks Rukia...thanks so much..."

Ichigo's quiet words received the start of very quiet snoring as the response. Ichigo only smiled at the now sleeping young woman whom he knew would soon be much louder than she was. Best for him to leave...

Standing up, Ichigo went to leave but stopped, unable to help himself as his attention drifted to Rukia's small, sleeping form, his eyes settling on her peaceful face looking all the more beautiful bathed in the moonlight that covered the bed, her porcelain skin having almost a glowing quality at the moment. In truth, this was the first time he had ever seen her actually asleep, though its not that he had never thought about what she would look like when her guard was completely let down. These thoughts quickly brought him back to that scene where Rukia had admitted to watching him while he slept, feeling the smallest of blushes creep to his face that was concealed by the low light of the room...not there would be anyone around to see it.

In truth had it not been for the omnipresent door to his closet, he was sure he would have already spent more than a single night watching Rukia in such a peaceful state, and even though he knew that thought sounded rather creepy, something about it didn't seem all that wrong to him. He had always worried about Rukia since she had come into his life, and there were always those nights where he was worried that she was hiding injuries, pretending to be fine when she secretly was in pain just so she could act tough and brave. There were those nights when that concealing door drove him nuts because of his worry for her, but in the end there was nothing he really could do about it. Ichigo couldn't help but wonder if it was those thoughts that had also kept Rukia awake at night to watch him sleep...

Ichigo shook his head with a smile, finding that thought too far fetched to believe. Such things couldn't possibly have any basis in reality.

Finally able to pull his sight away from Rukia's moonlight blanketed angelic-looking body, Ichigo himself turned toward the window, staring up at the full moon, unconsciously reaching for his zanpakuto that hung on his back...Zangetsu...the cutting moon. For whatever reason, Ichigo felt at ease bathed in the moonlight, almost swearing he could hear Zangetsu's voice for the first time since the failed battle against the Hollow within Ichigo's mind. Everything just felt right...

"So this is where you ended up after all. I guess you sensed the coming storm before even I. It has been a very, very long time hasn't it?"

Ichigo's eyes went completely wide as his grip on his sword instantly tightened as he swung around, suddenly finding the source of the ancient sounding yet slightly whimsical voice. As if appearing completely out of thin air, standing out blatantly in the darkness stood a white-cloaked figure. Had Ichigo's ability to sense spiritual power been even remotely useful, he would have realized that he wouldn't have sensed the being anyway because of its lack of spiritual presence. Raising his zanpakuto defensively, Ichigo eyed up the intruder.

"I really don't know how the hell you got in here, but I think you might be mistaking me for someone else. I would definitely remember meeting something like you."

Ichigo felt his body involuntarily grow cold as he received a strong impression that whatever was standing before him had just smiled.

"It is true that we haven't met before boy, but the simple truth is I wasn't talking to you. Isn't that right, Zangetsu?"


	15. Chapter 15

1A/N: This chapter is not much, more of an interlude/I have no clue what. I guess things are just setting up for the next arc of chapters which are about 60 percent done. I've had no real desire to write lately which is why this took so long, but I'm doing my best to try and find some level of productiveness. Now that the general holiday season is over, things should go a bit smoother.

Perpetual Twilight

Chapter 15

By:Finalitylife

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Bleach or its characters. That's all I got...

Ichigo's grip tightened considerably on the sword that had just been named by the strange being standing in front of him, absolutely no clue as to just how this situation had come to pass. Just why the hell was there an unknown enemy suddenly popping up in Rukia's room wanting to talk to his own sword's spirit which Ichigo in fact hadn't heard a peep out of in about a week.. Zangetsu had only existed since Ichigo had awakened his real zanpakuto...hadn't he? Ichigo had no idea. There was just so much he didn't know about the nature of zanpakuto's despite having already learned Bankai.

"I'm amazed your spirit managed to endure, though not exactly the ideal place to end up isn't it. The boy is weak, and that makes you weak. Wouldn't it be ironic if you actually were controlled by that Hollow within him?"

Ichigo listened carefully to the words, the fact that whatever this was knew about his Hollow surprising him greatly though he didn't show it. The fact that it knew it was proof enough that the being probably worked with Aizen, though Ichigo did not remotely get the same feeling from it as he had from the last minion of Aizen's he had encountered.

His thoughts were interrupted by the faintest of humming sounds accompanied with a tingling up his sword arm, Ichigo sensing that Zangetsu was actually replying to the cloaked figure's words. Ichigo truly wished at the moment he could still hear Zangetsu's voice, here the unheard side of this forming conversation, but that simply would not happen.

"Oh I think you know who I am Zangetsu...or at least what I was. One should never forget their past...it is disdainful."

The sword in Ichigo's hand shook briefly of its own will, giving Ichigo that tingling sensation all through his body, making him slightly disoriented.

"If it was impossible, we wouldn't be having this conversation. And you are one to talk, considering your current form. Perhaps, this fate was by your will...perhaps you sensed the coming storm and took steps to aid in the only way you can. You always were a bit sacrificial for my tastes, though a better term would be foolish."

Growing even more confused as the being continued to speak, Ichigo started to wonder just what he should do even as Zangetsu shook again prompting amused laughter from underneath the cloak.

"Still stubborn as ever Zangetsu, though I truly don't care what declarations you wish to make. Our conflict from long ago has left quite the lasting impression on me, and I do desire to change that. It finally seems the pieces are in place for my time to come, and it is only a matter of time before everything comes full circle."

This time it felt like a bolt of electricity coursed straight through Ichigo's entire body as it almost felt like Zangetsu wanted to rip itself from his hand and drive itself through the cloaked being in front of him. However, the response from the white cloaked figure was even more unsettling, as the atmosphere suddenly became bone chilling beyond description, the moonlight engulfing the room seemingly disappearing leaving nothing left except the figure in front of Ichigo.

"None shall stand in my way. I will NOT be denied."

As quickly as the change in the atmosphere came, it was gone, Ichigo knowing even with his limited abilities that despite the obvious change in the cloaked beings mood that not once had its spiritual power risen in the slightest. What the hell was this thing?

A soft sigh grabbed Ichigo's attention as Rukia shifted in her sleep, Ichigo hoping that the cloaked being hadn't even noticed her small, covered form there...or at the very least he could figure out a way to get in between her and the enemy. Whatever it was, it was far too close to her vulnerable form for his liking.

As if noticing where his attention was, the cloaked being seemed to turn its attention to Rukia as well, causing Ichigo's heart to get caught in his throat, panicked thoughts racing through his head. He had to make some type of move now!

"Do not worry boy. I have no intention of harming you at the moment let alone the girl. I only came here tonight to confirm something, and now that I have, I really should be going."

Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin when he suddenly heard the releasing of a spiritual arrow, watching it pass right over the cloaked being's shoulder. Of course this put Ichigo within the path of the arrow, forcing him to bend in a way he never thought possible considering getting hit by a Quincy arrow while in spirit form probably would not be the best of results. He really didn't want his soul destroyed.

"What the hell Ishida! Watch where your aiming that damn thing! No scratch that, where the hell did you come from!"

Ichigo began yelling at the young Quincy standing smugly in street clothes in the doorway, noticing that his bow now looked like some type of snowflake rather than what he was used to seeing. Ichigo had been so focused on the situation at hand, he hadn't even noticed the arrival of the archer. Seriously, where the hell did he come from?

After returning from Soul Society, Ishida had been more withdrawn than even his normal self, always lost in the deepest of thought that he didn't even take the time to insult Ichigo. Later, he simply had stopped showing up to class, but then all of this had started, and truthfully, Ichigo had forgotten about Ishida and wherever he had disappeared to. The fact that he was here throwing arrows around at mysterious cloaked beings only served to further confuse Ichigo, but Ishida's smug attitude was enough to get him on track with something he could understand: annoyance and anger.

"This is not really the time for pointless arguing and discussion Kurosaki. It truly is amazing how every single shinigami in this building apparently lacks the skill to notice a massive void of spiritual particles standing right in the middle of their base of operations. You should be thanking the fact that I was walking by the building, and easily noticed the presence of a Hollow even if its different than anything I've ever felt before. Oh and you really should tell Urahara to at least lock the front door."

Ichigo couldn't help but swear under his breath as Ishida tells him its pointless to argue yet still insults him right to his face. God he hated that guy sometimes.

"That first shot was just to get your attention, and I will not miss again. Tell me who or what you are, and what you are doing here or prepare to be destroyed."

Ishida's voice lacked emotion as the cloaked Hollow clearly turned its attention toward the new arrival.

"The Quincy it would seem. Your kind long ago almost had a purpose to me, yet you all were far too weak willed to serve my needs. I have no time for you or whatever is left of your useless kind."

Ichigo watched as Ishida became visibly annoyed though Ichigo knew he was not just annoyed but rather angry at the dismissive insult toward him as well as the Quincy. Quincy pride at its finest on display. Ichigo watched Ishida seemingly charge up his bow again, Ichigo taking a few steps so that he was clearly out of the line of fire this time, moving closer to Rukia just in case. Seriously, how was she still asleep?

"Quincy pride...still as pointless as ever.."

Ishida released the arrow, intent on proving his strength as well as the Quincy's by destroying this new enemy. The arrow hit straight where Ishida assumed the being's chest was with perfect accuracy, only to watch it pass right through as if there was nothing truly under the cloak. Only the smallest of singes was visible on the pristine white cloak. Truthfully, Ishida wasn't quite sure what to do at the moment, not expecting that occurrence. However, he would have no time to decide on what to do next anyway as the figure in front of him disappeared completely from all of his senses as if every part of him had just blinked, even though not even his eyes had. Despite its sudden disappearance, Ishida knew it had not been because of his attack.

Turning his attention toward Ichigo, Ishida dissipated his bow, pushing his glasses back into their proper position.

"Care to explain just what that was all about Kurosaki?"

Ichigo seemed less than happy.

"I had the situation completely under control until you showed up!"

"Yes, that was just obvious Kurosaki."

Ichigo growled slightly at the sarcasm dripping from Ishida's words.

"What the hell did you just say!"

"I really don't feel like repeating myself, and I think perhaps it would be pertinent to inform the rest of the shop just what happened here rather than continue our conversation."

Ichigo stopped, still annoyed but realizing the absolute truth in Ishida's words though he would never admit it.

"Fine, but this is only over because I don't want to keep yelling with Rukia sleeping over there."

Ishida smirked slightly.

"How considerate. Just what are you doing hanging out in the room Rukia's sleeping in the middle of the night anyways?"

Ichigo managed to somehow not turn completely red in the face, though he was no less angry or embarrassed, working to redirect the question.

"Well what are you doing at Urahara's shop in the middle of the night throwing your arrows around? That isn't exactly normal."

Ishida pushed his glasses up on his nose as he normally did when nervous as Ichigo had noticed over time, though that was about all he did.

"That's my business. Didn't you want to have this conversation somewhere else so that we didn't wake Kuchiki?"

"I'm already awake. What are you two idiots yelling about while I'm trying to sleep?"

Both Ishida and Ichigo stopped, hearing the obvious traces of anger in Rukia's half asleep voice. She was not one they liked to piss off. Their vision moved over to Rukia who hadn't actually gotten up, only half opened her eyes to give off a very icy glare.

"How is it that you can sleep through an enemy attack, yet you wake up when me and the Quincy are arguing?"

The traces of anger disappeared from Rukia's eyes as she blinked, shooting up into a vertical position.

"We were attacked?"

"Um actually, I'm really not sure what the hell just happened in here. All I can tell you is some strange guy dressed in a cloak apparently appeared out of thin air to have a conversation with my zanpakuto."

Again Rukia blinked in surprise, her mind quickly catching up with the situation.

"Conversation with your zanpakuto? That makes absolutely no sense."

"No shit Rukia. Thanks for the clarification."

Again Rukia glared at Ichigo, him turning his eyes from hers, knowing he hadn't meant to snap at her, but was just still riled up from Ishida and his comments. It was at that moment that a familiar cheery voice was heard standing behind Ishida in the doorway.

"What's with all the noise?"

Everyone looked over at Urahara who was only in his pants and hat, cane in hand with Yoruichi standing behind him in his shirt though it was barely buttoned together. It was obvious what they had been doing. Urahara lazily peered out from underneath his hat at Ishida, Ichigo, and then Rukia before smiling.

"I didn't know you were in to this type of thing Kuchiki-san. Should we leave you three to your privacy?"

"What!!!"

The unified shout echoed through out the room, followed by Yoruichi opening laughing as the three looked at each other before Ishida and Ichigo started yelling at Urahara. Rukia did the smart thing and simply covered her head with a sheet, hoping to disappear...after watching Urahara suffer some unpleasant death. There was something extremely wrong with a guy who had no apparent shame..

"I'm just kidding, everyone calm down. So what is really going on here?"

"Did you not notice anything unusual in the air a few minutes ago?"

Ishida directed the question over at both Urahara and Yoruichi.

"Well to be honest, we were both a bit distracted the last few hours. Should we have noticed something?"

"A strange Hollow covered completely in a white cloak appeared, literally right here in the middle of the room, and then disappeared as quickly. It came claiming it wanted to talk...talk to Zangetsu."

Urahara looked over at Ichigo with his eyes sparkling with curiosity at the information Ichigo had just imparted, though there was also something itching at the back of his mind...a memory that just wasn't quite ready to the surface yet.

"Your zanpakuto? That doesn't make any sense."

"We know, we've already covered that. Your supposed to be the genius here Urahara so shouldn't you have some answers."

"Well a little more information would be nice first. I mean none of my sensors detected a Hollow anywhere even near the shop, and how could it have gotten in and out of this place without something being triggered. Care to give me more details before I go check my sensors."

"It had no presence at all with only the smallest amount of spirit particles making up its form...far too few to actually hold form for that matter. It was nothing like any Hollow I've ever encountered...no spirit entity for that matter."

Everyone could tell Urahara was thinking over Ishida's analysis.

"Hmm...yes that doesn't make any sense. I know Aizen experimented with Hollows to create ones that couldn't be detected, but a Quincy such as yourself would have still been able to detect their spirit particles. You said it claimed it came to talk to your zanpakuto...what did it say?"

"It was confusing because what it said didn't make any sense, and I couldn't hear what my zanpakuto was saying even though I know it was responding to the Hollow. The Hollow though, it left me with the impression in knew Zangetsu from a long time ago, and said that it wouldn't be stopped or denied or something like that. A lot of it was cryptic, and didn't make any sense. It's hard to remember it all."

"No problem. I should be able to analyze your memory to get the full conversation, but really, this is all just so very interesting."

Every one who was looking at Urahara cringed slightly at just how excited he was becoming over the situation. This was just a little too much for scientific curiosity, but then again, the guy probably was insane on a lot of levels.

"You look like you know something Kisuke. What's on your mind?"

Urahara looked over at Yoruichi who only continued to stand there watching the conversations go back and forth.

"Actually, I really have no idea about any of this because a lot of this seriously goes against everything I know and have researched over the centuries. I really need to go to my lab and think about this one."

As if no one else was even there anymore, Urahara walked off lost in thought, Yoruichi knowing it would be hours before he probably even said a word to anyone. When he was this interested in something, the world could end around him, and he probably wouldn't notice. She could only hope it didn't actually come to that.

"Well kids, I'm going to go search around to see if I can pick up any scents of Hollows in the area. Renji and Captain Histugaya are both out on patrol at the moment, so I'll contact them as well to see if they noticed anything. Don't do anything stupid."

Yoruichi gave a mischievous wink, only causing everyone again to turn slightly red with embarrassment accept for Rukia, who was still hiding underneath the blanket. Yoruichi left leaving the three original occupants of the room alone, no one really wanting to look at each other.

"There all gone Rukia. I think you can come out now."

The response from the lump in the bed was less than ecstatic.

"I'm not coming out. I'm going back to bed. You two get the hell out, and if the Hollow comes back, tell it to stab the lump in the bed repeatedly so that I don't have to deal with all you idiots anymore. Just make sure Urahara is dead first. Oh...and nice to see you again Ishida."

Ichigo and Ishida stared at the bump as it shifted back into a clearly lying position, slightly wide-eyed because they knew Rukia had not been joking about what she had just said. Best to leave was the thought of both of them.

As the two walked out, Ishida who had been staring at Ichigo out of the corner of his eye suddenly felt himself bump into something, his attention immediately coming to the young woman he had just knocked to the floor.

"Inoue! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

Orihime looked up at Ishida smiling, happy to see her friend for the first time in awhile. She didn't really feel like smiling, but she really couldn't help it. It was a natural reaction for her.

"I came about the same time everyone else came but you couldn't see me standing over here. I guess I really didn't have much to say."

"I see."

Ishida reached out his hand to help Orihime to her feet, apologizing again though the girl seemed to not notice as she stood to her feet on her own, dusting herself off in an exaggerated act as she couldn't actually have any dust on her.

Uryuu also noticed that her eyes seemed to be a bit red...as if she had been crying. It was strange to see her eyes like that. They were always so bright and full of life.

"Are you okay Inoue?"

"Of course Ishida-kun. I only hit my head a bit, and my head is harder than a rock."

Orihime knocked on her head with her hand, a surprising solid thump emanating from the motion.

"Good to hear, but I wasn't talking about that."

Orihime tensed up quickly, her face suddenly becoming nervous and saddened at the same time, her eyes darting over to the person emerging from the room. Ishida had a good idea of what might be going on.

"Oh its nothing Ishida-kun. I perfectly, exceptionally fine. What about you though? I'm happy to see you've gotten your powers back. Did you go through more super-secret Quincy training ?"

Ishida choked on his next words, caught off guard by Orihime's 'enlightened' comment.

"What? Nobody told me you lost your powers. How come?"

Ishida again adjusted his glasses, coldly glaring at Ichigo who stood next to him now with his massive sword over his shoulder.

"Its Quincy business. It does not concern you Kurosaki."

"Yeah, yeah, always the same with you. Well since I'm not allowed to leave the building to go search for whatever showed up here, and now I'm too restless to sleep, I'm going to go do some more training. See you two later."

Ichigo turned around, half waving as he walked away, Ishida noting that Ichigo had said he couldn't leave the building. Why would that be? The Quincy's attention turned back to Orihime, finding her attention completely set on the departing form of Ichigo, a longing as well as a deep sadness in her normally cheery eyes. It really was rather unsettling to see.

Ishida glanced back at Ichigo, shaking his head slightly. It would be beyond cruel what Ichigo did to poor Orihime especially with Rukia and him becoming so close, but the simple fact was that Ichigo wasn't cruel, just completely and totally oblivious to the young woman's strong affection. It was what it was, and Orihime would just have to learn to deal with it. Really all it was, was some foolish school girl crush. Orihime was better than that...too good for that annoying substitute shinigami and their ilk. Lost in his own thoughts, Ishida didn't even realize that Orihime had turned her attention back to him, staring up at him with a strange look on her face. Of course her obvious next action was to tap him on the head.

"Are you okay Ishida-kun?"

Ishida stepped back from the sudden touch, startled that he had let his guard down so blatantly.

"Sorry Ishida-kun! I always zone out like that and Tatsuki always just hits me in the head to bring me back. She says that if I don't, I might just not ever come back from wherever I go."

"Ah...I see."

That was about all the suitable response Ishida could come up with, leaving the smiling girl and the uncertain Quincy in relative silence.

"Um so...how did you know I had lost my powers Inoue."

"Well I knew something was wrong with you the first time I saw you after you sent me away to fight the clown-face Captain. I had spent so much time with you in Soul Society that I knew in an instant you were different. When I thought about it a bit, I realized it was because you didn't have any spiritual power anymore, but now, its back and even stronger than before."

"That is very observant of you Inoue."

Orihime smiled at the compliment.

"I'm very good at sensing spiritual power...especially Ichigo's."

Realizing what she had said, Orihime went silent, her head bowing slightly as her smile faltered heavily. Again Ishida could only shake his head slightly...poor girl. Ishida thought it best to change the subject.

"Yes I have been away recently regaining my power. It was not easy, but I knew I would be needed to help fight this coming war with Aizen. I really do not desire to aid the shinigami, but Aizen is a threat to this world as well, so I will fight to protect it."

"Everyone is getting ready to fight to protect what is important to them. I wish I could fight too."

Again Ishida felt bad for Orihime as her head lowered even further, a self loathing strongly tied to her tone.

"You'll be by our side just like always Inoue. Without your power, many of us would have died already so don't think for a second you aren't useful. Not everyone is meant to be a warrior."

"I guess your right Ishida-kun, but sometimes I just wish I was a warrior like all of you, someone like...like...I guess its just silly isn't it to actually want to go into battle."

Ishida nodded slightly, but he knew exactly what Orihime had wanted to say. She wanted to be someone like Rukia...she wanted to be the one who Ichigo wanted. Ishida couldn't quite figure out at what point he had become involved in such a distasteful high school drama like this one, but he really couldn't make himself walk away from Orihime when she looked so sad.

"It is silly to want to fight, but it is not silly to want to fight to protect those around you. However, not all of a battle is fought with a sword or an arrow. When it matters most, you will understand that you are just as important for victory as any of us are, no matter what any one else says or tries to make you believe. Any of us can fight Inoue, but your powers are special...you are special. Only you can do what you do. Remember that."

And now he was part of some horrible after school special it seemed. He really needed to get out of here, but was stopped as Orihime pepped up, smiling again at him.

"Thank you Ishida-kun."

Ishida couldn't help but blush in the prsence of Orihime's beaming smile of gratitude, turning away slightly as he muttered 'your welcome' under his breath.

"So what did bring you here tonight Ishida-kun. I heard you say you sensed the bad guy who came, but your home is very far from here. Were you nearby?"

"Actually, I was coming here. After finally regaining my powers, I returned to class and found out from Chad that some things had been happening as of late, and that you, Ichigo, and Rukia were all staying at the shop. After catching up on some homework, I came to investigate what was going on, and felt the strange presence in the shop. That pretty much leads us up to this point."

"Chad? How come Chad didn't come to?"

"He said he had been in frequent contact with Urahara since some things had been going on, though he didn't elaborate which is not unexpected from someone as talkative as Chad. He did tell me that he was avoiding the shop because his powers felt unsettled every time he got remotely near it because of some strange spiritual powers emanating from the shop. He really didn't say much else. I was hoping someone here could fill me in on what's going on, and what the new threat is."

Orihime's smiling face suddenly went blank, a strangely serious yet slightly fearful expression on her face.

"Ishida-kun...I guess you do deserve to know what is going on, though you have to promise me that no matter what you hear, you won't get angry or try to hurt Ichigo."

Ishida hesitated for a second as his mind processed what Orihime could possibly have to tell him where she would ask him to promise something like that. Whatever it was, it left a deep foreboding sense of dread in his soul.

"I can't promise I won't become upset Inoue, but I promise on my Quincy pride that I won't go off and hurt Ichigo.

Again Orihime brightened up, as Ishida bowed slightly with his response.

"Thank you Ishida-kun. I'll make you some tea, and we can sit down and talk about what has been going on."

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep Inoue? It is the middle of the night."

"Oh I'm perfectly fine Ishida-kun, and I really want you to try the new tea I created while staying here. It can make you stay awake for days...hehehe."

Ishida smiled nervously, not really wanting to know just why the tea would keep him up for days.

"You don't need to go through the trouble Inoue. Water will be fine."

"Alright Ishida-kun. Follow me then."

Ishida watched the bubbly girl bounce away from him down the hall, following slowly as his mind again began to wonder just what he was about to find out.

--

Aizen sat at his desk in one of his private rooms, leaning casually on his hand as his mind processed his most recent revelations...and most recent allies. It was undeniable that the strange being knew things, was aware of things that Aizen himself had only become privy to once he had gained access to Central 46's private library and that gave the being's words instant credibility. However, the complete mystery that was this new hollow was as perplexing as anything else Aizen had ever encountered as well as its true motives. Aizen doubted it was helping him out of the goodness of its heart, and undoubtably had ulterior motives to simply helping Aizen achieve his goals, yet Aizen couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly the sensation was that the being caused him to feel. Perhaps he would be getting some answers.

"So, what do you have for me?"

Aizen looked up at the 8th Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz, who had just arrived in the room, smiling smugly as he often did, though Aizen could care less. He had his uses, but overall, was just as expendable as almost all his soldiers.

"Well to stick with the theme of the being, I pretty much have nothing."

"Oh? I must say I am disappointed."

"Yes, well that doesn't change what I have been able to ascertain about the new arrival. I've used every type of analysis I have available, including shinigami and human technology, and there simply is nothing relevant there. I've went over all the readings from when it first appeared in your throne room over and over again, yet as far as I can say, we simply have a white cloak masquerading as an all knowing, legendary hollow. There simply is nothing of relevance in its form."

As he listened to the leader of his science division's words, Aizen was not surprised by the information. The mystery seemed it would remain a mystery for the time being.

"That is all. You are dismissed."

Aizen waved his hand, turning his attention back to his own thoughts, missing the look of disgust on the Espada's face as he turned around to leave, annoyed at the manner a genius of his caliber was sent away without any gratitude at all.

"Oh one more thing..."

Szayel stopped, turning his attention back toward Aizen.

"How goes your research on the other matter I asked you to look into?"

"I ran various tests using the readings that were taken during your encounter with the hybrid specimen, and it seems your theory is correct. Instability of the subject is still paramount to the local influence however."

Aizen smiled ever so slightly before dismissing his Espada again, putting that important piece of information to the back of his mind for the current moment as he went back to his previous train of thought regarding his newest 'ally'.

Incorporating all the new information the mysterious Hollow had imparted to him into his scenarios he had already put in place, Aizen could see a few more avenues of action opening up.. To be honest, if what the Hollow said was true concerning the true key to the Realm of the King of Soul Society, he had an incredibly advantage considering what Soul Society believed his course of action would be. Of course it also meant that Kisuke Urahara would be disappointed to know one of his invented techniques was not an invention but rather a rediscovery of an existing technique, but that was neither here nor there.

Aizen was now faced with the decision to believe in what his new ally had told him, and alter his plan to incorporate the new information into it, or simply disregard everything and stick with the plan he had established once learning how to make a second key to the gate of the King of Soul Society. Perhaps he would simply go after both sources of the key at the same time...yes...that might just be the best course of action was Aizen's thoughts. The vast bulk of Soul Society knew nothing about the location of the original key, and would never be able to predict an attack on its location, though it would be foolish to only go after a key that might not actually be there.

There were still a few pieces of the newly forming plan for Aizen to work out, but his keen intellect would easily pull it all together into a perfect scenario. One thing Aizen did know was that it would be exceedingly helpful to have another particular warrior within his ranks. It would soon be time to bring Ichigo Kurosaki over to his side.


	16. Conversation Fluctuation

A/N: This chapter took a bit of time because the next few chapters have to be absolutely perfect in a lot of ways. Some important things are starting to be explained and I'm doing my best for it to make sense completely. If anything makes no sense, let me know because its probably a mistake on my part. Sometimes it is hard to actually write down what I've mapped out in my head for all this time...I usually don't have that problem. Anyways, for those who care, our two major characters not in this chapter, but will be back next time. They are the central themes of this story, but the story does progress without them quite fine...at least I hope so.

Added on 1/9/08 I received an anonymous review from Devonne for this chapter pointing out I had been misspelling Zangetsu as Zangestu...which I had been doing for the entire story. I've gone back and fixed it for this chapter as well as every other chapter prior...I think I got all of them.

Oh and thanks to all the reviewers. It seems like every week I get to hear from new people which is always a plus. Its nice to see what all the opinions are, though special thanks to those who take the time to review every chapter. I do appreciate it though I might not seem like it sometimes.

Perpetual Twilight

Chapter 16: Conversation Fluctuation

By: Finalitylife

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Bleach or its characters. That's all I got...

Uryu Ishida clutched a glass of water in his hand, realizing he probably shouldn't have taken a drink just as Orihime had started explaining what had been happening. He knew some bad things had probably been happening, but he simply had not expected Orihime to cause him to spit water out in shock...right on to her shirt. Ishida couldn't quite remember doing something so socially inappropriate or embarrassing before, apologizing profusely with a tinge of red on his face.

Then again, it was partially Orihime's fault for starting out the conversation with the words 'Kurosaki-kun has a raging, murderous Hollow taking control of him' with little warning. His reaction wasn't exactly justifiable, but not completely unexpected. Thankfully, Orihime had found the reaction slightly comical despite the seriousness of what she just said, smiling lightly as she dried herself off. At least Ishida had that.

From there Orihime continued her explanation of what had transpired as of late, and truthfully Ishida didn't think he could be anymore shocked, but that was before he learned of the horrifying, probably emotionally scarring incidents that had befallen both Rukia and Orihime at the hands of Ichigo...or rather the Hollow within. Hearing about it hunting Rukia had left him beyond speechless, knowing that even if Kurosaki didn't know, Kurosaki cared more for that girl then probably anyone save his own family. To think he could lose control so completely that Rukia would be hunted, tortured, and nearly killed...Ishida just couldn't believe it.

However, it was when Orihime had told him what had happened to her, Ishida realized just why she had made him promise that she wouldn't go and hurt Ichigo. Hearing the deception that Orihime's kind and fragile heart had endured truly made Ishida want to put an arrow in Ichigo's chest, for a few seconds not caring that it had been the Hollow and not him.

The spike of anger had surprised Ishida himself, finding that the rage nearly rivaled that of what he felt against the shinigami Captain who caused his grandfather's death, yet as he quickly forced it back down, he truly couldn't figure out how he could place the two tragedies side by side. One was a result of the single worst moment of his life and the other...Ishida couldn't really find one logical reason as to why hearing this felt as bad. It didn't make any sense.

Peering up into Orihime's soft, pleading eyes, he could see her begging him not to hate Ichigo for what he had done...telling him that everything was okay. However, it was what she said next that nearly set Ishida off.

"Please Ishida-kun...you must never tell Kurosaki-kun about this. He doesn't remember the Hollow deceiving me...hurting me...and...and I truly wish it to remain that way."

Using all his self control, Ishida refrained from yelling anything, only using one of his hands to push his glasses back up his nose, holding it there as he gathered his thoughts. After what he had done to her, she was still willing to hide it all inside of herself for the sake of Ichigo...for him. That idiot didn't deserve even the most minuscule amount of affection from someone as strong and caring as Orihime.

Thoughts that Ishida knew were very, very unlike him were broken as two small hands grabbed hold of the hand not holding up his glasses up, the surprising yet not unpleasant warmth holding his attention to Orihime's solemn yet still trying to smile face.

"Please Uryu?"

Ishida stared slightly wide-eyed at the unexpected sound of his own name knowing no one called him by that, yet Orihime's intense eyes seemed to do their best to break any coherent thoughts he was having. The suitable reply finally came.

"On my Quincy honor, I won't say anything, though I do find it confusing why you would try so hard to protect Kurosaki from his misdeeds."

Orihime retracted her hands from Ishida's, her face becoming more sullen at his response which caused him to regret using his usual lines.

"It was not Kurosaki-kun's fault. It is the monster inside him who hurt all of us. I know that he would never hurt his friends for any reason, and I know that if he knew what he had been forced to do to me; it would hurt far worse to him than it did me. Can you imagine what it would like to hurt someone you care about with your own hands, and there was absolutely nothing you could do about it?"

Ishida realized that Orihime really wasn't looking for any answer, and he found himself almost responding with something alone the lines of that he didn't have anyone left that he cared about, but as he sat there for that brief moment looking at a very serious and mature Orihime, several images flashed through his head, and he really wasn't sure what was true anymore.

"I...I do not wish to imagine such a thing."

The uncertainty in Ishida's voice disgusted himself quite a bit, but hearing it seemed to set Orihime at ease a bit. Hoping to take the attention off of himself, Ishida asked a question.

"So what exactly is Urahara doing to help Ichigo with his problem?"

"Urahara-san believes my healing powers may be able to push back the Hollow's presence, and I have been working with him so that I...we can help him. He also has Kurosaki-kun being taught Kido by...by Kuchiki-san so that he can learn better control of himself and his powers."

Ishida almost burst out laughing at the thought of someone as stupid and reckless as Kurosaki trying to learn something as complex and structured as Demon Arts, but the pain he felt in Inoue's voice as she said both Ichigo and Rukia's name together stopped him from doing it.

"Perhaps...that is for the best."

"I agree. Learning to concentrate can only help Kurosaki-kun."

Ishida knew that wasn't what he had meant by his comment, though he really had to wonder if Orihime had simply missed his underlying point, or simply chose to ignore it. Had you asked him at any point before this conversation, he would have said it simply went over Orihime's naive mind, but now...he wasn't sure he could look at Orihime the same way after tonight.

Again his concentration was broken by the sound of Orihime yawning loudly, the girl smiling slightly embarrassed at the action.

"Oopsy...I guess my tea doesn't keep me up as well as it did the first few times. Maybe I didn't add enough mustard..."

Orihime picked up her cup, quizzically looking into it with intense concentration on her mind, Ishida truly happy he had only optioned for water. However, there was something comforting to know that Orihime was still the strange, eccentric girl with odd tastes.

"Then perhaps I should be leaving then so that you can get rest. I imagine you will be staying here then?"

"I don't want to be too far away from everyone, and Urahara insists I stay to ensure nothing happens to me with the enemies moving about. I know! You should stay too! We can have a sleep over. It would be just like with Tatsuki since she doesn't like talking, or doing hair, or talking about boys either."

Ishida felt himself slightly unsettled by the prospect Orihime had just presented to him though he also felt a few other unusual emotions coursing through him. He very vividly could remember the last time Orihime had thought of him a bit like Tatsuki and proceeded to take off her shirt in front of him when she was changing into the shinigami robes they had stolen. That had been a most uncomfortable occurrence.

However, also at that moment, Ishida decided that the crazed lesbian would be Arisawa's responsibility, but if any guy ever tried to take advantage of Orihime's kindness or naivete, he would surely break them. That would be the least he could do for her.

"No I must be going back home Inoue. I have missed too much school as of late, and can't afford to miss anymore for the moment. My family's power will be enough to protect myself if the enemies come for me."

Orihime looked slightly disappointed, but smiled nonetheless.

"It's okay. When all this is over, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to hang out."

Ishida nodded with the faintest of blushes, just glad Orihime didn't figure out he was talking about his father when he referred to family power for protecting. As much as he disliked the man...or rather hated him, Ryuken had incredible power. The two of them would be more than enough to handle anything if it came up as he suspected his father would show up if something big came again no matter what he said. Ishida was sure his father enjoyed proving his superiority without even trying to his son. God he hated that insufferable man...

Realizing Orihime was staring at him again and not wanting her to flick him in the head again, Ishida quickly pulled himself together.

"Well then I must be going. Rest well Orihime, and I will see you tomorrow."

Ishida bowed slightly, not even realizing he had used Orihime's first name. Orihime smiled at him as he silently left, quietly saying a few words.

"I truly hope so Uryu."

--

Entering out into the night, Ishida surveyed the night sky, feeling something again that he couldn't quite put his finger on...as if it somehow knew how to hide from his expert senses. It was less a feeling of something, but rather more of a feeling of nothing. Far different than that cloaked Hollow had felt like, but...Ishida just didn't know. It had been such a strange night, one he had not expected when he had come to the shop tonight to find out what was going on, and in a couple of hours, he had encountered a Hollow unlike anything he had come across as well as learned many disturbing truths.

He did not like the feeling all of this was giving him, and he was always one to trust his own personal intuitions. That thing inside Ichigo was very strong and very dangerous and the fact that it knew so easily how to manipulate Orihime when the real Ichigo was completely oblivious to her affections made him already wonder who truly was in control all this time. This was not a good beginning to the coming war...not at all. He would be keeping a close eye on the situation from now on.

--

The light jingle of the door opening was ignored by all the patrons who remained fixed on their drinks or conversation, no one really caring who had come into the bar, none noticing the object he placed near the door that would help act as a barrier to this place for the time being. Said newest patron walked smiling through the bar, the occasional click of his cane touching the ground the only sound of his movements as he toke a seat at a table in the very back of a bar away from all the others. After a few minutes, a waitress came over, the blond man smiling calmly at her.

"Bottle of Sake please, nothing too expensive...oh and two cups with that."

The waitress studied the scraggily looking man for a few seconds, nodding before walking away, thinking that this one looked like a cheap one. Of course, one could only imagine what she would think if the not so humble shopkeeper was in his normal attire and with his normal attitude. Probably would just throw Urahara out on the street without a word...

Another few minutes went by before the waitress came back with the order, saying nothing as she walked away. Urahara poured himself a cup, taking a deep sip, appreciating the taste of something so affordable. It was one of the reasons he chose this place...cheap but good. Silently placing his hand under the table, Kisuke placed another object that would act as a second barrier, making it impossible for anyone from the spirit plane to hear any conversation between him and his guest...only him and his guest though. It had been made awhile back for that specific purpose. Of course humans would also be blocked from the conversation, hearing whatever it was they wanted to hear. It was a nice little invention of his...

It had been many months since Urahara had actually gone out on his own like this, only Yoruichi and the person he was meeting knowing where he was at. In fact, the last time he had gone out was the last time he had met that person face to face. It really seemed like forever ago Urahara quietly mused. However, two days after that cloaked Hollow had showed up, Urahara finally remembered exactly what had been sitting just at the edge of his memory...something concerning the name Zangetsu.

Almost no one who even knew him would recognize Urahara outside of his hat and green striped shirt, which of course was what he was trying to avoid. Thanks to his legendary talent with gigais, a near exact double would be taking his place for the time being back at the shop, and Yoruichi would run interference in case anyone wanted to ask too many questions. The gigai was exceptional work, but even it had flaws. He was just very glad Yoruichi had exceptional ways of providing distraction when need be. She did have her ways of accomplishing such things...Urahara smiling for more perverted reasons that he really should have been thinking about.

In reality, the simply fact was that no one with any connection to the spirit worlds could see him meeting his old friend, most especially Ichigo. God only knows what the boy would do if he knew about this...the hollow most definitely coming out to play for that one.

It was amazing just how much trouble seemed to follow Ichigo around, but for those that knew his father, it was hardly unexpected. Now that was a man who knew how to cause problems. It was pretty much how he ended up here in the living world several years before even Urahara was exiled to this world, though of course no one actually knew that. It had been assumed the idiot had just gotten himself killed doing something ill advised...or Old Man Yamamoto had finally burned him to ash for pulling pranks on him. Urahara and Yoruichi would not even go that far, but Isshin...he always seemed to be able to do what he wanted without receiving the full wrath of the most powerful of the shinigami. It had always been one of those things Urahara had wondered about...

It had been over two centuries since that idiot started badgering him about creating an untraceable gigai so he could visit the real world for prolonged lengths of time to have fun without anyone noticing, and Urahara knew it would just be another invention that would inevitably get him exiled. Of course Isshin knew exactly how to 'encourage' him, and when he commented that Urahara wasn't smart enough to do it, well that was that.

It was almost another century later, but Urahara completed it...though many would think he didn't invent the untraceable gigai until years later. There was of course some truth to that because the prototype which Isshin had stolen before Urahara could test it was nowhere near a perfect invention, and it would actually be years until Urahara could create the flawless model he gave to Rukia.

Taking another sip of his drink, Urahara could so perfectly remember even after all this time the disaster that resulted following the impulsive stupidity that was Isshin. The invention did work, blocking the presence of Isshin's massive spiritual power and making him impossible to find, but the side effects were not exactly a good thing. The gigai did not just block the spiritual power, it erased it, the gigai merging completely with Isshin's spiritual self leaving him as a living, breathing human. It was an amazing scientific achievement despite it being accidental, but it was also one that was recorded in no lab book, and known only by three people in the entire universe: himself, Isshin, and Yoruichi. Well Ryuken Ishida knew a few things, but that was truly a story for another day.

When Isshin suddenly 'disappeared', Soul Society had gone crazy searching for the lost shinigami Captain, no one understanding how someone like the powerful, loud, and eccentric Captain could possibly just vanish into thin air. It would have been like waking up one day, and finding Shunsui Kyoraku sober, swearing off booze forever.

A few suspicious eyes peered toward his closest friend, the mad scientist of Soul Society, blaming Urahara and his experiments for the disappearance but none could prove anything. Yamamoto had drawn out the search far longer than anyone had expected, actually looking like he cared about the lost Captain, but inevitably the search was called off, and Captain Isshin Mangetsu of the 6th Division was claimed dead. Urahara thought of the irony that years later Byakuya would take that same position, but he also couldn't help but remember that was the first day that Yamamoto actually truly looked old to him...lookied weary. He never really understood why considering he was sure the General had hated Isshin with a true passion, and would have felt alive again to be rid of him. Just another mystery...

It was not much later that Urahara actually got himself exiled for reasons of his own creation, finding himself in the living world just like Isshin, though still with power...and Yoruichi and Tessai still by his side. Thanks to Yoruichi's wonderful secret gift of being able to turn into a black cat, communication between the two had been capable, though it would take years until Urahara had truly set up the means to secretly meet with Isshin without any risk of being noticed. It had been hard to be so close to his old friend yet so far, but the truth was none of it ever seemed to bother Isshin.

Overall, Isshin never seemed to have a problem with living as a human...the fact that he didn't seem to be aging all that fast making it a bit easier on him. The truth was Isshin wasn't exactly an ideal shinigami to begin with, let alone an ideal Captain, having almost no regard for his duty and work. When he became normal, Urahara found that Isshin seemed happier, as if the great burden of his power and standing was finally gone yet Urahara knew the man well enough to know there always seemed to be one great regret within his eyes. He never found out what that was.

Soul Society moved on without Isshin, the fact that his whole minor noble family had been tragically wiped out by tuberculosis when he was still young leaving none to truly mourn him. Other than a few friends, there was little to tie him down to that world. It had been an easy transition for the man, him quickly learning human medicine and opening up a clinic for the quickly growing populous of Karakura Town, never becoming too obvious in his endeavors lest anyone figure out he wasn't exactly getting any older.

That had become his life for decades, moving quietly around the town, until that faithful day about 17 years ago when he had met a stunningly beautiful, spiritually aware human named Masaki who actually could deal with the generally perverted, idiot who had lied repressed for a very long time. Urahara never quite understood what Masaki saw in him, though it probably helped that Isshin made Masaki feel less alone with her 'gift' of seeing spirits...that he could help her understand what she had been seeing since she was a child. Of course maybe Masaki could see his true heart the same way Yoruichi could see his...perhaps that had all it had been.

So lost in his memory, Urahara didn't even notice the unshaven, smiling face of Isshin until it was right in front of him.

"Wake up Kisuke!"

Urahara jumped slightly as the former shinigami Captain sat down, filling himself a cup of Sake.

"Ah it has been so long since I've had a drink with you Kisuke. I think the last time was when you went out with me the day my idiot son when running off to Soul Society to rescue my future daughter-in-law. Feels like forever ago."

Urahara watched with mild amusement as the now 'Doctor Kurosaki' swigged down his cup, instantly pouring himself another one. He still didn't have any manners or ability not to make some type of scene. How he had stayed hidden so long was truly a testament to fate just looking the other way.

"A lot has happened since then, especially with those crazy kids."

Isshin's face suddenly became serious as he looked at his oldest friend, Isshin having been kept up to date on the happenings with Aizen as well as what was going on around the shop.

"It didn't come out again?"

"Nothing major since I last talked to you. Things have been relatively quiet on the Hollow front, though if it makes you feel better, Ichigo and Rukia are becoming quite close."

The seriousness in Isshin's face was gone as suddenly there were tears of happiness in my eyes.

"I'm so happy! My boy will soon become a man!"

Kisuke only lightly shook his head, long ago having gotten used to his bipolar friend...especially when it came to his kids.

"I'd say its time you stopped playing the fool Isshin, but we both know your not really playing."

Isshin pretended to look wounded by the comment.

"You sound like my children."

The two old friends chuckled.

"So if things have been quiet, then why have you called me out for a public meeting. I mean far be it for me to complain about going out drinking, especially since Ryuken refuses to take my calls, but I figure you'd have more important things to do. Ya know, like fixing my son."

Though Isshin was smiling, Urahara could hear the underlying tone to the words. Isshin had been less than thrilled about his son's Hollow and what happened to Rukia. Despite many not blaming Urahara for much of what had happened even though they all had the right too, Isshin had no qualms about being a bit crazed when it came to the well being of his only son.

"Things are going well with that Isshin, trust me on that one, but there is something else that's come up recently that I wish to discuss with you."

Isshin downed another cup of Sake, not really paying much attention to Kisuke after the first part of the comment, his attention wandering over toward an attractive waitress toward the bar.

"About two nights ago, an unexpected visitor turned up at the shop, something like even I've never encountered. I think it was a Hollow, but truthfully, I have no idea."

"Uh huh. What would this have to do with me? I mean you are the super genius of the group after all."

"I agree, but really it was the reason for the Hollow showing up that you might find interesting. It appeared out of thin air, bypassing all of my barriers and not raising a single alarm, and approached your son. It didn't come to fight him nor even talk to him, but rather, it came to talk to his zanpakuto...Zangetsu."

It an instant, Isshin's entire body went tense, his eyes becoming hard and cold. Urahara could only recall a single moment where he had seen Isshin like this, and that had been when he had met him that night after sending Ichigo to Soul Society and told him his son's zanpakuto's name. Back then, Urahara had just chalked up the similarities between Isshin's real last name and the name of his son's zanpakuto as coincidence, as well as Isshin's odd reaction as nothing more than general stress on Isshin's part, but the memory of the event had always lingered with him...as if there was an important question to ask there he hadn't quite come up with. The mysterious Hollow's actions had only brought all of that back to the surface. There was a relevance to the name Zangestu that went beyond his son, and somehow, Isshin knew exactly what that was.

"And what would you think I would know about something like that. I have stayed out of my son's shinigami business almost completely. I only know that name because you told me it a few months ago."

Urahara smiled slyly.

"Yes because your reaction those few months ago to that name is exactly the same as it was a few seconds ago. It doesn't take a genius to figure out there's a deeper meaning to it, and considering I am a genius, well...your not going to be able to weasel out of this one with one of your lame, asinine excuses."

Urahara watched Isshin slowly relax, the man suddenly looking tired and the smallest bit remorseful for something that Urahara didn't understand.

"Zangetsu is a name that should no longer be remembered with any meaning, let alone be the title of my son's zanpakuto. It is a name forgotten an eternity ago...or I guess should say was hidden away a very, very long time ago."

Urahara could feel his heart beating in tremendous excitement at the prospect of learning something so unknown to the world. These were the moments he lived for though he still couldn't figure out just how the immature, perverted nut job he called friend could possibly know something that had alluded Urahara so completely. There was something big just lying underneath the surface.

"How would you know that Isshin?"

The man now known as Isshin Kurosaki let out a stabilizing breath as he gaze off at the ceiling, though Urahara knew he was looking at something far different.

"The fact is that me being alive is not even close to the biggest secret I've ever been burdened with. There is one far older and more important than that only me and another in this entire Universe know. Of course telling you would go against the most ancient rules of Soul Society as well as my sworn duty to my family, but then again, I've never been one to do what I was supposed to do. Damn Masaki, give me strength..."

Urahara watched as an internal conflict was being waged within his old friend, his eyes closed as if in deep concentration.

"Forgive me father...but I there might not be a better time than this..."

Urahara found himself holding his breath, awaiting what was to come, Isshin's eyes opening as they settled on Urahara.

"Did you ever wonder why Yamamoto searched so heavily for someone he obviously didn't even like? Did you ever wonder why he didn't fry my ass for stealing all the furniture out of his office and putting it on the roof?"

Kisuke smiled.

"That was a good one. Of course I wondered those things Isshin. There really wasn't any rhyme or reason to it...at least known that I could fathom."

Isshin smiled, though his eyes were very serious.

"Well there was a reason, and it was because I was the last."

"Last of what?"

"Its story time Kisuke, and listen well because I will only tell this once..."

--

With his hands stuffed in has pants pockets, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques strolled down the hallway, his usual disinterested look on his face when nothing obvious was going on in front of him at the moment. A messenger had come to tell him Aizen wanted to see him which was unusual to say the least, though Grimmjow really could care less. It was probably some mundane task better suited to the kiss ass 4th Espada Ulquiorra.

As he neared the main door to Aizen's throne room, two female arrancar shuffled out of it quickly, staring at him with less than pleased expressions. He recognized them as the two arrancar sisters Loly and Menoly, two arrancar's who bowed down to Aizen looking for nothing but mindless scraps of praise from their master. They were no better than dogs in Grimmjow's mind. He stared them down, the two weaklings instantly getting as close to the wall as they could as Grimmjow passed, refusing to even look at him now that they had his attention. The blue-haired arrancar simply laughed as he walked by, going back to ignoring their irrelevant presence, pushing open the large doors with ease.

"Ah Grimmjow...good that you are here. Please close the door...I have much to discuss."

Grimmjow pulled the doors shut, leaving the room dimly lit, eyeing up the one who was master of this place. Sosuke Aizen...the future God of this universe...or whatever he wanted to call himself. Truthfully, Grimmjow could care less what Aizen wanted, but only knew that Aizen had granted him more power than he thought possible, and he would gladly take a few orders if it meant he would have the chance to fight strong opponents. The battles to come...this was what Grimmjow truly lived for...

"I have a mission for you and your soldier's Grimmjow."

Grimmjow snorted slightly in acknowledgment, knowing that Aizen was talking about the lesser Arrancar who followed his orders...long before they had even come to Las Noches together.

"I want you to go to the real world."

At the mention of this, Grimmjow's eyes lit up with fire, a sadistic smile crossing his face.

"However, I need you to have some restraint when you go there."

Grimmjow growled in dissatisfaction at this comment.

"What did you have in mind Aizen-sama?"

The last part spoken with slight sarcasm.

"The goal of this mission is to bring Ichigo Kurosaki to our side. You will serve as a catalyst for his enlightenment though there is a very high chance you will engage in battle with many shinigami...even Ichigo himself. I imagine this would amuse you quite a bit."

Again Grimmjow smiled, this part interesting him greatly, however he knew there was a catch.

"So what else is there?"

"Even if the opportunity presents itself, you must not kill the Kurosaki boy. Beat him down, prove your superiority, and most especially taunt him with the name and safety of Rukia Kuchiki, but do not kill him. Do you understand that?"

To amplify his demand, Aizen raised his spiritual pressure, even someone as strong as the 6th Espada feeling uncomfortable with it pushing down on him.

"Yeah...I understand."

"Good. If you encounter any resistance before the boy shows up, do whatever you feel like with them."

Grimmjow smiled ferally, bloodlust leaking into his eyes.

"That I can definitely do."

"Excellent. Gin will be running this operation for me, so you will answer directly to him. He will go over the finer details with you."

On cue, Gin Ichimaru stepped out of the shadows, his sickly white skin seemingly glowing in the darkness.

"I be looking forward to working with ya."

Grimmjow stared down Gin, disliking the mysterious man immensely, but knowing that he was not one to trifle with. It was best never to screw with someone who was completely unreadable as Gin Ichimaru was. Nothing good ever came from that. Nodding slightly at Gin, Grimmjow suddenly felt the urge to go punch something, apparently something Aizen could pick up on.

"You are dismissed for the moment Grimmjow."

Grimmjow took one last look at both figures in the room, before walking out, slamming the doors behind him, an action completely disregarded by both ex-shinigami.

"Do not worry Gin. He will follow orders for as much as we need him."

"Worry Cap'n? Do I look like I'm worried?"

Aizen did not bother to even take the verbal bait from his former Lieutenant.

"Just as long as I get to have my fun on this one, I'm not worried at all."

"You will have your chance to play Gin, but only as much as that everything goes as researched and planned. You know as well as I do what will happen...the children especially are so very predictable. Pull the strings, and the puppets will dance so amusingly. They really should improve on their security. Ulquiorra has informed you of all that he has observed on and off again at their headquarters?

"Of course Cap'n. I've got all of it in my head. Soon enough, you'll have your new soldier, and things will get plenty interestin' round here. Like you said, Ichigo-chan, Rukia-chan, and even Shiro-chan are amazingly predictable. It will be so easy."

Aizen nodded in acknowledgment at his former Vice-Captain.

"So any issues with your new cloaked friend I should worry 'bout?"

Gin watched Aizen uncommonly pause at the question, the man actually gathering his thoughts.

"It is nothing to worry about. No matter what its motivations are, I doubt it would give any regard to our actions or the Kurosaki boy."

"Aight Cap'n. I'll be seein ya then."

At that, Gin turned and moved to leave the room, his smile getting wider as he knew Aizen once again was dwelling deeper into an unknown even for him. When things like that happened, things always did get so much more interesting. Fun times were ahead, this Gin knew.

--

Urahara continued to stare at Isshin as the solemn man stopped talking, his mind finally catching up the true scope of what he had just been told, the scientist doing the most logical and rational action he could come up with. Urahara grabbed hold of the sake bottle and started drinking directly from it, taking a hefty, hefty swig before slamming back on the table.

"Well...that all certainly explains a lot. I mean so much makes sense now, yet wow...I mean wow."

Isshin smiled slightly, for once he being the serious one while Urahara appeared the stupid, confused one. He wouldn't admit it, but he enjoyed it immensely.

"Yeah I guess it does. Of course then you understand just what could be happening then."

Urahara eyed up the bottle of Sake again, but refrained from taking another swig. He would be needing his mind at full capacity from now on.

"It means that Aizen becoming God might not exactly be the worst thing that could happen, and there might be enemies buzzing around who know things they really shouldn't know."

"Yeah that sounds about right. I really can't explain how that Hollow knew that name, but nothing good can possibly come from it. I mean if..."

Urahara waved his hand at Isshin, understanding the implications, but not really wanting to here it again. It still left a very unsettling feeling in the pit of his soul. Aizen was a man who truly bothered him, but for the first time since he thought he might never see Yoruichi again when he was exiled, Urahara was afraid. Some things were best eternally left buried in the passing of time, and now...digging this up would be like digging a grave for the entire existence.

"You know I've probably never asked this in my entire life Isshin, but what do you think I should do?"

Taking a drag from a cigarette Isshin had somehow lit without him knowing, the former shinigami closed his eyes.

"There's so many 'keys' running around right now, its impossible to know which one is which, but my gut tells me Zangetsu is what we'll need to survive this. Ichigo...my son...my legacy...he is the one who looks destined to carry the burden I wasn't strong enough to endure. I really am a terrible father..."

Urahara watched his friend shake is head in severe, self loathing, but knew there was little he could do about it.

"If that is the case, I think it pertinent I return to my research as soon as possible. Stabilizing Ichigo was already a top priority, but now it is well beyond that."

The two men stood up at this comment, staring at each other for a brief moment before Urahara left, grabbing his device from under the table as well as the one by the door as he walked out of it. It took Isshin a few seconds to realize Urahara had left him with the bill...just like he always did. He was a cheap bastard in any world under any circumstance. Throwing down some money, Isshin gave a smile to the attractive waitress before walking out into the night air. He started walking down the street, hands in his pockets, completely lost in what had just transpired.

Secrets...so many secrets kept from Soul Society...his friends...his children...god he was such a screw up.

"Oh Masaki...how did you love such a cowardly loser?"

The question was asked to no one, yet Isshin received a response from the alley he was walking by.

"Do not insult yourself for you insult your heritage which has grudgingly earned my respect."

Isshin stopped immediately, the last bit of his cigarette falling to the sidewalk.

"You're the one Urahara mentioned aren't you?"

"Yes."

The simply, one worded response unnerved Isshin greatly.

"You've been watching haven't you? Listening?"

"Forever..."

This time Isshin felt an enormous chill course through his body even though there was no change in temperature.

"You desire to release him, don't you?"

"Yes...and no..."

There was silence after this comment, Isshin waiting for more to be said...waiting to be killed.

However, it never came, and when he glanced to his left, there was nothing there. His hands shaking slightly, Isshin pulled another cigarette out, lighting it and taking a strong drag.

"Ichigo...be strong..."


End file.
